God of war: Ghost of Scandinavia
by omegaknight14
Summary: Kratos, Lysandra, and Calliope encounter a young boy named Atreus/Loki who resides from a different land known as Scandinavia who somehow arrives in Sparta. This boy has gone through something horrible in his past that he tries to get away from yet he tries to start something new.
1. A New Day

The lands of Sparta. Home of the world's greatest warriors has even known, they were called Spartans. They would always come back with great victories from war led by their general known as the mighty Kratos. The king, Leonidas would always have a feast of mead and wine to celebrate Kratos's victories to bring the glory of Sparta in his brother's honor. But the one thing he would enjoy more than anything else in the world was to be with his wife Lysandra and young daughter Calliope. Dawn approached as Kratos had returned home from another campaign while dismounting off a white horse. The marked warrior was dressed in his dominus armor. A young girl with a green tunic dress and braided hair climbs into his father's awaiting arms of embrace.

"Daddy." Calliope says with happiness in her voice.

"I have missed you child." Kratos replied with a soft voice with compassion. His wife Lysandra approached them as Kratos stood up and kiss his wife.

"Lord Kratos. You have been long absent, another victory has been claimed?"

"Another victory for you and Calliope."

Lysandra smiles at her husband, seeing him return with glory from another campaign once again like always. The spartan woman had missed her husband dearly. All three of them were interrupted by a Spartan solider.

"My lord, we have made a discovery."

"Be quick with your words." Kratos replied back getting tired of the interruptions.

"We have found a young child located with in the shores of Sparta, we believe he is barbarian. Barley alive."

"Barbarian?" Kratos muttered to himself, "Bring him to me. I would see for myself."

"As you wish my Lord." The Spartan kneeled in respect as he walks away back to the city. Moments later, a few Spartan soliders approached the house of General Kratos. They were dragging a young boy who what looks to be at the age of twelve much older than Kratos's daughter, a four-year age diffrence. The Spartans dragged the boy by his arms while another Spartan was carrying the weapons the boy had with him was a bow and quiver filled with arrows. The boy's tunic had scratches, and blood showing that he was beaten by someone and his face had been slightly bloody and beaten, he also had a scar on his right eye that was just like Kratos'. Something else was not right with the boy as his entire body only shown from his face and hands were completely white.

"Release him." Kratos ordered his soliders as they let go of their grip making the boy fall forward to the ground. Kratos informed his followers to leave them. They do so without hesitation. Kratos kneels down to the boy who was on the ground trying to get back up, "Who are you Barbarian? And what are you doing here in Sparta?"

"I-I'm not a Barbarian. I lived in a different land far from here."

"You lie!"

"I'm telling the truth!" The child protested, looking up at the general still trying to get up but couldn't while not showing any signs of fear in his face but soon enough he started to cough out blood.

"Kratos." Lysandra approached her husband with Calliope by her side, "We should help him."

Kratos sighs, "Fine."

The boy continued to rise from the dirt, his arms were sore and so was his body. Calliope felt something inside of her telling her to help him. She did so anyway. Calliope walks to him as she kneels down next to the boy. The little spartan girl wraps her arm around his waist and places the palm of her other hand on his chest to give him support. Seeing how tall the boy was compared to her, he was about only an inch taller than her.

Calliope leads the boy to the family dinner table, she sets him of a random chair. The boy looks at the spartan girl and his surroundings and stares at the house in awe. He looks back at Calliope and smiles.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome... How did you arrive here in Sparta?" Calliope asks while she sits next to the boy. Lysandra and Kratos walk in to hear the boy's words.

"Sparta?"

"Home of the world's greatest warriors."

"I'm somewhat familiar with Sparta and it's people, all I remember is that I was fighting someone strong, his strength was far beyond mine, when I was near death I fell down a cliff, drowning in ocean water and perhaps I was drifted off into this land by the strong currents... The land were I reside from is called Scandinavia, and if I'm not mistaken when I was drowning, the currents were moving south when I fell into the water, which means that Scandinavia is north from here."

"I see. What is your name?"

"...My name is Loki, but I wanted to change it, so I picked the name Atreus."

"Atreus... Named after Atreus of Sparta?"

"Yes, I've heard stories about him and his victories. I was always fascinated with Sparta and the agoge training that I wanted to come here some day but this wasn't how I pictured my vacation." Atreus chuckles at his own words.

Calliope nodded in agreement, she was eager to hear more of Atreus's past. Another question came to her mind.

"Atreus, your family must be worried you. Do you think you're ever going to return back to your home?"

Atreus does not even answer her question whatsoever, he avoid to make eye contact with her. Atreus decided to get it over with and break the truth while staring at the floor.

"My mother Laufey, and my younger siblings were killed by two men. They killed them in cold blood, and they burned down my home. When I came back I fell to my knees beside the bodies of my loved ones and mourned."

Calliope looked at Atreus in shock with her mouth open as she covered it with her hand.

"I- I'm so sorry to hear that. And what of your father?" Calliope questions again as Atreus looked at her and sighs.

"All my life I've lived in a world full of pain and suffering. Mentally and physically. My father, Fárbauti was never a good man. He would hurt my mother, myself included. And the scars on my body were the proof of that." Atreus says in a cold voice almost coming into a whisper.

Atreus felt a tear escape his eye and felt it slide down his check as he swallowed the lump on his throat and his hands began to shake as the memories came rushing back, "When he would try to turn his attention on my two younger brothers: Helblindi and Býleistr and sister, Cassandra. I would stand in front of father to take the beating for them while my mother watched helplessly, she was too afraid to help out. But I couldn't even stand the torment anymore, he pushed me to the very edge as this rage coursed through my veins and I attacked my father and everything went black. I couldn't remember anything about what happened after that until I found my father's body outside of our home, his blood upon the dirt and snow on the ground dead. Not a single heartbeat. No trace of life within him. My mother, two brothers and sister were...well happy if I would say, about ending the suffering and horrors that he inflicted upon them. And in a way I was happy too. All four of us were free at last but... that was only a day before they were taken away from me."

Hearing that entire story sends chills down Lysandra and Calliope's spine, they felt remorse for Atreus and his family, having to hear about his pain and suffering was a thing not so easy to bear. The scar showing on his face resemble his torturers but rejoice was the thing that truly mattered in life after his father was sent to Helheim. Yet he was broken once again when the men that took his family away from him.

"Whatever happened to the men that took your family away?" Kratos asked Atreus and he began to make eye contact once again.

"I hunted them down like a predator searching for its prey, I took them out with everything that I had, once they layed dead at my feet and after I came back from my 'hunt' I created pyre's for my family. They were the reason that my heart beats within my chest, now there is no hope of them returning to my arms. And now I'm alone with nothing left in this world."

Calliope slowly places her hand on Atreus's, she slowly tightens her grip as Atreus does the same while he looks back at her.

"The only thing you should truly be happy for is that you avenged your family's death, Atreus. Fate has brought you here for a reason, your family wouldn't want to you filled with anguish, no, they would want to see you happy and moving forward."

Atreus couldn't help but smirk at her words.

"I would agree with you..." Atreus stops his sentence when he realizes that he didn't ask for her name. Calliope chuckles in realization as well.

"Calliope. My name is Calliope."

"Calliope... that's a beautiful name."

Calliope looks away for a moment to hide her own blush that formed on her cheeks. Feeling her cheeks with her hand felt a warm sensation. She looks back at him when her blush faded away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome... You actually remind me of Cassandra. The many things I saw in her was that she was innocent, kind-hearted, and strong. I can see the same thing in your eyes Calliope."

Calliope began to blush again, she giggles and sees both of her parents chuckle at their daughter's embarrassment. Atreus continues to smirk at the moment, then he turn his attention on his messed up wounds. Atreus got up from the chair but only to be stopped by Lysandra gently grabbing his shoulder.

"We have to heal them or they will continue to bleed." Lysandra spoke to him with care just like his mother.

Atreus sighs calmly, "Okay..."

Atreus took off his tunic, his bear chest, back, arms, and stomach were revealed and all three of them saw the scars that almost surrounded his body. He was telling the truth about the scars but the wounds were more important. After a few minutes they began to use wet cloths to clean the wounds. They were also curious about Atreus's pale body see it not fade from his body after he was fed with water and mead they assume that it was blood loss.

"Boy, your skin? Why is it as pale as the moon?" Kratos asked Atreus. He stayed silent for a few seconds and answering back.

"When my family was burning on the pyre... their own ashes covered my entire body. It's a curse. At least that's what I believe and after months of surviving on my own, I tried to communicate with other people but they were afraid of me. Calling me a ghost, and after a few days the people living in Scandinavia starting calling me the Ghost of Scandinavia. I never wanted to be called that name ever again, that's the reason why I wanted to leave Scandinavia in the first place and now you now the rest."

"Do you know of the man that attacked you before you had your chance to leave your homeland? What name did he carry?"

"Actually I never knew who he was, I didn't know why he was after me in the first place. I believe that he must think that I'm dead when I was drowning at sea."

"As he should. And it should stay that way knowing he will not come after you again."

"Yeah, it should."

Atreus walks to Calliope's room, seeing how it was designed made Atreus look with awe. Calliope walks in seeing her friend in good spirits. Atreus looks out of her window standing in front of her bed with his arms folded and with a smirk as the moon light shines down on him.

"We should get some rest, Atreus."

"Yeah. We should."

Morning came forth. Atreus was wide awake standing outside, leaning his back against the wall next the doorway of Kratos's home with his tunic shirt on covering his scars. No one was up yet, Atreus didn't really mind the peace and quiet. A memory came from Atreus's head.

"Atreus, my son. I'm very sorry. I should've helped." Laufey cried out as she stared at her oldest son's body on the ground bloodied and beaten by his abusive father who left into the woods as she kneeled beside him. Atreus got up to sit on the snow not shedding a single tear all.

"It's ok mom, you don't have to be sorry about anything. I would never be angry with you. And I could never be angry at you guys." Atreus says with a smile to his younger siblings as they give him a hug but they were careful enough not to hurt him because of his wounds.

"We're sorry that this is happening to you because of us Atreus." Cassandra says as she looks down in sadness. Atreus places a the palm of his right hand on her cheek wiping her tear away with his thumb.

"No, the only thing that keeping me alive is that you're all still here with me, unharmed."

Once that was said, they headed inside the cabin. Cleaning Atreus's wounds. The memory ended. Atreus felt a tear escape his eye, but after it fell to the ground a smile appeared on his face. That was only one of the good memories that crossed through his mind, he truly missed and loved his family more than anything else in the world. But he knows that they are at peace and he must accept that.

A voice was heard next to him and it belonged to a women wearing a blue dress. The mother of Calliope and the wife of Kratos, Lysandra. Atreus was caught off guard by her voice, and slightly jumped in surprise. She laughed at Atreus who fell on his back hitting the ground then she helped him get back up.

"I did not expect to see you up this early, Atreus."

"It helps clear my mind. I used to do it many times after they were..." Atreus couldn't finish the rest of his sentence but Lysandra understood his words, she approached him and kneeled to his level to comfort the boy.

"I see your meaning Atreus. We are here for you, no one should have to be alone."

Atreus smiles at her.

"I never got the chance to learn your name as well."

"My name is Lysandra."

"Lysandra... A beautiful name but as beautiful as the angel standing in front of me."

Lysandra began to blush and giggle, "You flatter. Your mother must have taught you how to use such kind words to please a woman."

"She did. The truth is, it's that my family always look out for me as I looked out for them when my father would beat me to the ground. Believe me when he would do that I would just ignore the pain and not shed a tear. I couldn't remember the last I actually cried. Even when I found my family dead on the ground, all I felt was just anger. Sometimes anger can be used as a weapon in battle, even when used in the wrong moment could lead to dangerous results."

"I would agree with you."

"But this animal or beast that courses within me is very dangerous."

"How so?" Lysandra raised an eyebrow.

Atreus looks off in the direction of the horizon as the sun began to rise with his arms folded and began to tell the story of his power that was used to kill his opponents and to test his limits.

"I was on the edge of dying. the first act happened with my father. I was near death on the ground, my body began to grow weak and so was my soul." Atreus paused for a moment and then continued.

"I was on my knees. I bearly had enough strength in my body to look up at my father, and when I did he grabbed my mother's axe ready to make the final strike. Before the blade even made contact with my head, my right hand grabbed the sharp metal blade. My strength began to rise, still holding the blade of the axe with my hand. I slowly got up to my feet and hurled my father to a nearby tree. My vision rage to red as blood, my arms conjured fire but the flames didn't hurt me, then I started to growl like a fearsome animal. I charged at my father while I was on all fours with rage and attacked him. After it was over I see my father on the ground dying in front me, that was for all the things he did to my family." Atreus paused again, then he continues.

"Next was with the men that killed my family, I felt complete anger showering over me. The form that killed my father came back and I was hunting them down. There scent was hard to find because of the cold weather but with luck I found then in time. When they were near death by my hand, I stood to my feet and howled like a wolf and in seconds a pack of 5 wolves appeared behind me, the animals walked pass me and began to eat the men. Not a single trace of their existence was ever heard from again. I didn't even care to ask about their names."

"I understand now Atreus. Your quest for Vengeance is over and your free from the pain and suffering. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again." Lysandra approached Atreus from behind placing her hands on his shoulders. Atreus was quiet for a while after he told her his story, he was sure that the spartan woman was shocked for a moment to process everything but when she kindly places her hands on his shoulders for comfort, a smile formed on his face. He looks over his shoulder to see Lysandra as their own eyes meet.

"Thank you Lysandra."


	2. Training

Kratos walked outside to see his wife Lysandra having some sort of heart to heart moment with Atreus. He stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. Seconds later he cleared his throat getting both of their attention.

"How long have you been there?" Atreus asks the tattooed man with Lysandra still standing behind him.

"Long enough to hear the tale of your beast form." Kratos replied to the twelve year-old boy, "Clearly you need training if you cannot control it."

"Are you suggesting that he takes the spartan agoge training?" Lysandra raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes."

"Forgive me for speaking out of false turn but I don't think I would want that. I've already been through enough. The training would just bring back the memories of my... father. My only weapon that I'm skilled with is the bow." Atreus says as he looks down at the ground.

Kratos and Lysandra look at the boy, all boys that were born of Sparta need the agoge training to become strong warriors but Atreus was not a child who was born of Sparta. He was different than any other boy. He was abused and tormented by his father his whole life. He lost his family and his home.

"We have no choice boy, this is Spartan law. Everyone has a reason to defend themselves, or to take a life. The men that took your family away are dead now but you got both of them with only luck. If you fought them the way you are now, they would've killed you easily... What would happen if the Persian or Barbarian empire were to destroy Sparta and everyone who resides here, including Lysandra, Me, or Calliope? Would you kill a hundred men or a thousand?"

Atreus looks at his clenched fist and looks up at the Spartan parents, "I would kill them all."

"Then do it for all of Sparta. Fight for all its people, it's children, fight for your family."

Atreus smiles, "Yes, sir."

"Good then, I will talk to the king. To let him know of your presence."

Kratos got ready to head to the king Leonidas's palace with Lysandra, Calliope, and Atreus by his side. They stood in front of the Leonidas's throne breaking words about Atreus taking the agoge training.

"So you wish for this boy to take our training?" Leonidas said to Kratos and his family while he takes a bite out of an apple.

"Yes my king." Lysandra spoke to her king.

"I wouldn't see an issue with that. I'll allow it. For now Atreus will remain with me and no harm will come to the boy. In the afternoon he will be with the rest of the children taking the agoge training."

"Thank you, my king." Calliope replies with a smile as bright as the sun itself.

Afternoon outside of the training grounds in Sparta with Atreus and five more other children the same age as him who wore only red cloaks known asPhoinikis and sandals, while most of their parents began to watch seeing how the training was going to go down as Lysandra, Kratos, and Calliope joined to witness the training. All six of them still in a horizontal line with Atreus on the far right side. Atreus still wore his fleece pants, gambeson skirt, and boots. The scars showing on his body got everyone's attention as well as his pale skin but on the other hand he noticed that a few girls were staring at him, seeing how strong and fit he was.

A young male Spartan wearing a Phoinikis cloak stood in front of them at the center. He instructed Atreus and another child to fight eachother and if they refused, showed fear or cried out during the fight they were going to face punishment with getting whips in the back. Atreus and the other kid got into a battle stance and began to trade punches. The boy tried to punch Atreus in the face but Atreus caught his fist and began to squeeze it as bones made loud cracking noises. Atreus head butted the kid in the face and body slammed the kid to the ground with intense force and punched him in the face three making his opponent go unconscious with a broken nose.

Atreus got off the kid as he growls uncontrollably, he stared at his bloody knuckles. He hands were shaking. The parents were staring in shock as well as the spartan instructor. Even the rest of the children were scared of what he'd done.

Atreus tried to say something but he was afraid and couldn't find the right words, he was starting to get a little scared due to the fact that he actually hurt someone who was his age. He lost control. The spartan teacher grabbed Atreus by his forearm with aggression and tossed his body aside. Two more Spartan soliders approached the boy as lifted him by his forearms as his bare back was revealed. The Spartan instructor brought out a black whip and began to whip Atreus in the back.

It was really painful but Atreus didn't even flinch at all when it made contact with his skin creating marks on his back. He has known pain his entire life, a whip in the back would take a lot more than that to break his spirits. Atreus has been whipped 10 times in a row that it surprised everyone, this kid literally didn't show any signs of pain in his face. The Spartans let go of the boy letting him fall forward on his stomach. Atreus got back up to his feet slowly and looked at everyone's face expressions with his arms folded and looked back at the other Spartan children amd they all know that they wouldn't even last 30 seconds with him, Atreus looked at the spartan instructor, "Give me a challenge."

The instructor nodded to the audience as one Spartan comes forth with shield and spear as he tossed his sword to Atreus but Atreus stabbed his weapon onto the ground, he still didn't want to use weaponry.

The Spartan charged the boy with incredible speed, he thrusts his spear to Atreus. The boy dodges it in time as he jumps in the air to spin and kick the Spartan in the face pretty hard making loose his footing for a moment before he regained position. Atreus lands to the ground on his feet, before he could see where his opponent was the spartan collided his shield with Atreus's face, sending his body to the ground. Blood was dripping off of Atreus's mouth, only to hit the sands. He felt this anger surge within him once again. He got up to his feet and stared at the spartan in the eye. The veins pumping his blood began to surround his body even with his pale skin it was a little tough to see. Atreus growls like an animal, as fires began to surround his forearms and his eye color changed to orange-red. They had now just awakened a deadly beast as Atreus just simply remained still, he wanted the spartan warrior to attack him. The Spartan charged the boy again with his spear in hand. He thrusts it forward to Atreus's shoulder but the sharp metal just broke to pieces when it made contact with Atreus's skin. The Spartan does a barrel roll to his reach his sword, he pulls it off the ground amd turns around to face Atreus who was now 20 feet away from him. Atreus cracked his knuckles as he beganto walk first, then run, and finally run on all fours to the spartan warrior at full speed. Atreus leaps off the ground to the Spartans chest sending them both of the ground. The Spartan's back hits the ground with Atreus still on top of him, Atreus began to beat the Spartan's face with his bare fists. He gave one final strike that broke the Spartan's helmet knocking him out cold in the process. Atreus got off his opponents body and exhales calmly as the flames that surrounded his forearms disappear. His eye color changed back to blue.

Kratos had raised an eyebrow as Leonidas did the same. Lysandra and Calliope just looked with wide eyes.

Kratos talked to Leonidas about taking Atreus back to his home to heal his back wounds. The king allows it.

"The boy does show potential." Leonidas comments to Atreus's abilities.

"Indeed. But he acts like an animal, a beast born of the heart." Kratos replied to his king.

All four of them made it back home in one piece, they were curious about Atreus's transformation. It couldn't been passed down either from his father or mother but they just suggested that it came from his abusive father just from seeing what happened today, he could've gotten that violent nature from him. Atreus just sat on a random chair in silence at the family dinner table.

"That wasn't me, I didn't mean to hurt him that badly."

"Those were the instructions boy, you fight your opponent until he can no longer fight. To be affective in combat, a warrior must not feel for his enemy, you must close your heart to their suffering, close your heart to their desperation."

"I know but he was staring right at me. How could look him in the eyes and continue to hurt him? I'm not whatever it is you think I am. I'm just a simple hunter. Am I human? Am I an animal? Truth is I don't what I am."

"What is it that you are trying to prove, Atreus?"

"That I'm not my father, that man was no human, he was nothing more than a demon. And whatever that transformation was, I'm not going to use it, It will only make me just like him, an animal. But I will only use it if there's a dangerous threat around."

He's not wrong. Atreus only wants to be a better man than his father ever was. They can't make him into something he's not, he doesn't want to be a violent person. He wants to make his own choices.

"Very well." Kratos says to the boy, "You should rest for now."

"Yes sir."

Atreus had been resting for hours, tossing and turning as the memories came back to his dreams. Atreus awoke from his bed gasping, he calms down as he sees Calliope staring at the moon out of her window. He told her she stares at the moon when she has nightmares.

"Nightmare?" Atreus says as Calliope looks back at him with tears streaming down her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Atreus got up from his bed and walked to Calliope he kneels and holds Calliope's hand like how he used to do it with Cassandra, "What was the nightmare about?"

"The nightmare was about you Atreus... Chians were wrapped around your arms, they started to burn your arms... and you cried begging for the pain to stop."

Atreus couldn't help but chuckle at her words, she began to frown at him. What was so funny about that? It was heartbreaking!

"Would you honestly believe that I would cry? You saw me this morning when I was being whipped in the back multiple times. I'm too strong. Nothing can hurt me."

"Everyone cries out through any grievous injury. Mother told me so!"

"It looks like your mother, Lysandra was right but not me, I can't shed a tear and I'm sure Kratos doesn't cry out either. We are the same."

"The two of you may be the same when it comes to enduring pain but you both still have soft spots for us." Calliope replies happily.

Atreus smiles at her, "True. We should go back to sleep, or your mother or father will have my head for making you stay so late."

Calliope giggles at him, "I won't let that happen."


	3. Atreus shows his power of illusion

Atreus awoke from the sound of a beautiful song, it takes him a few seconds for his blurry eyesight to get better as he sits up from his bed. He now sees Calliope sitting on the edge of her own bed with a flute in hand as her eyes were closed, the music was amazing that it was like his own soul left his body. He doesn't say anything as he just takes it all into his heart. Calliope finishes the last note as the melody echoed through her room. Atreus had never listened to amy more beautiful in his entire life. This song was calming, soothing, and very peaceful to the mind itself.

"Wow." Atreus says with amazement. The boy got up from his bed. Calliope does the same as she held her flute in her hands.

"My father carved it for me. I want to be a musician when I grow up or possibly a spartan warrior. But my mother doesn't like the idea but she was fine with it. Daddy has trained me on how to use weapons."

"That's amazing. Perhaps we could train together."

"You and me?"

"Yes, I've never had the opportunity to train in combat with my mother. But us practicing together might be a good experience other than what happened to me the other day."

"...I see your meaning. It would not cause distraction and I've never actually trained with anyone close to my age before, so this will be a first for me. But I must warn you I won't go down easy."

"And I you."

Atreus and Calliope both walk outside to the field. They had a supply of practice weapons that were craved wood. Calliope held a sword and shield while Atreus had dual wield swords.

They began to strike and block each other's attacks, Atreus deflected Calliope's sword while his other sword hits Calliope's side.

"You lower your shield after each attack." Atreus explained what she did wrong.

"Then I shall see it raised." Calliope replied back to her opponent.

Atreus shouts as he charges Calliope with speed, Calliope backed up as she began to go on the defensive position. Atreus attacks Calliope again, but the spartan girl was doing a lot better than expected from Atreus's advice. Atreus tried to strike Calliope again with his sword but Calliope deflected his attack with her shield making his sword fly off his hand, Calliope quickly spins and bashes her shield with Atreus's head making him fall to the ground.

"You charge like a crazed goat." Calliope playfully insults.

Atreus got up to his feet and rubbed his injured head, "Looks like your father has taught you well."

"He has... You were the very first one to have the advantage on me in combat."

"I have a sharp eye. Believe me, I have many abilities that I never even imagined."

"How so?"

"Well... I have the ability to create illusions and make them come into reality. Here I'll show you."

Atreus gets on his knees as Calliope does the same, he closes his eyes and concentrates on the image in his head. His own home land. Scandinavia. The environment around the children changes they look in awe though Calliope was more impressed on how beautiful the land was, they were staring at Atreus's old home but she starting to get cold so Atreus stopped the illusion and they were now still in the same spot.

"That was beautiful. What was that cold substance called?" Calliope questions Atreus's power.

"Snow." Atreus replies to the spartan girl.

"I have always wanted to see snow." Calliope says.

"And now you have. To survive a cold environment like that you'll need to wear clothes like mine. Give me a moment." Atreus says as he began to create an illusion again except this time the illusion surrounded Calliope's body, from head to toe a yellow light formed as her clothes began to change. Her thin tunic spartan dress was changed into a fur tunic uniform similar to Atreus's. She sees the clothing, feeling how it protects her body from the cold whether. She admires it and yet they did not realize that they were being watch by two Spartans parents with smiles on theirs faces. See their own daughter with pure joy and happiness brings warmth to there hearts.

The illusion fades as Calliope's outfit turns back into her light green tunic drees and sandals. Calliope then started to feel something inside of her, she couldn't tell what this feeling was but it was sign of happiness or perhaps love while she closed her eyes and held a smile as her cheeks began to flush. Atreus was looking concern for what was going on in Calliope's mind but he didn't want to interrupt the moment she was having. Atreus looked at his left and sees a wooden sword near his body, he going to test Calliope to see how she reacts if she knows not to let her guard down. Atreus grabs the swords as quietly as he could to not make too much noise. He gets up from the grass and raises his weapon, he swung the sword to Calliope but she twirls to her right making Atreus miss and loss his balance for a moment that makes him fall to the ground

"Ha! Thought you had the upper hand?" Calliope says

Atreus regained his footing as he looks at Calliope, "I did but I always have a contingency plan."

Calliope got confused until someone from behind brought a wooden sword to her throat which caused her to gasp. She looks over her shoulder and saw Atreus.

"How are you-? but you're..." Calliope was lost in thought after seeing two Atreus'.

"I can also create illusions of myself, other people, change my voice, and shapeshift into animals or people. It's very useful." Atreus cancels the illusion of himself as it disappears into yellow dust.

Calliope clears his throat, "I see. When did you find out these abilities, Atreus?"

"A few weeks ago actually. I've been occupied with the training, being beaten... and explaining my past."

"Oh. Would you mind showing me more about your abilities?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Atreus closes his eyes and exhaled, a yellow lights surrounds him as he shapeshifts into a wolf with black fur, golden glowing eyes, razor sharp claws as black as night. He howled at the sky and looked at Calliope, who had smile on her face and was astounded by the sight of Atreus's powers. Atreus shapeshifts back into himself.

"Your abilities are amazing Atreus."

Atreus smiles, "Thank you."

"Do you think you can imitate my father?"

"I can try." Atreus replies as he shapeshifts into Kratos with his dominus armor. The Marked warrior clears his throat, and says, "The path of the righteous man is to beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men, bless it is he who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak throught the valley of darkness for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of the lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brother's! AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME AS THE LORD! When I lay my vengeance upon thee!"

Atreus shapeshifts back to normal, "Was that too much?"

Calliope chuckles, "No, it was perfect."

"Thank you and it will take time to get use to it."

"I believe it will and try not to use it too much otherwise it will confuse other's even me."

"You have my word... So want to try again and see who is the better warrior?" Atreus says with pride.

"It would be an honor."

Atreus and Calliope both battle one another for quite some time which what felt like hours of blocking, striking. So enough Atreus uses illusions to create deadly creature's from his home land such as Dragur, Hel-Walkers, Revenants, Nightmares, Trolls, and Ogres to tell them more about the homeland where he grew up in.

Soon enough Atreus casted an illusion of chained weapons like Kratos's blades of choas except they had a golden design along with nordic symbols. They were called the blades of Valhalla.

(Link to the blades of Valhalla: https/jcchibani./projects/nQBYmX)

After Atreus summoned the impressive chained blades Kratos had decided to teach him on how to use them to take down his opponents under the way he was trained.

Upon Olympus, there was one god that was up to question and that god was Ares. The flame haired deity was very astounded about Atreus and his abilities when he continues to watch him with Kratos's family.

'This mortal child could be proven useful in the field of combat and provide service to the gods. But if I need to make him a better warrior alongside Kratos is to take away their humanity. And nothing will hold them back. They will become stronger and become death itself.' Ares thinks himself as he chuckled in an evil manner that would make mortal men fall dead at the sight of the god of war.

Later on at night, Lysandra and Kratos were having a discussion at the dinner table while Calliope and Atreus were put to bed.

"Kratos, do you think that Atreus had been sent to us for a reason?" Lysandra asked her husband.

"I do not know, my love. Things have been difficult this past month, I pledged an oath to Ares and bestowed these powerful weapons onto me and now a young boy whose family had been slaughtered arrives here in Sparta only wanting love and a home if I am to assume. Calliope is starting to grow fond of him." Kratos says as he gently stroked his wife cheek.

"She is. The way I see it is that Atreus wants to be here with us. Even if he is not of this land, he wants our support: His own home, and family were taken away from him. Even the people who reside in his homeland shuns him for being placed on a curse that was never his fault, his gods punish him."

"They do. The gods that he spoke of are cowards, foolish, and evil. He avenged his family and this the reward his receives? But Atreus wants to be a better man than his own father. Atreus wants to seek redemption. I can see it in his eyes."

"What are you talking about, Kratos?"

"I am implying that we bring Atreus into our family. We give him the home that he deserves. We do this for him. Even after everything that we had witnessed of his beast form and past, but in his own heart he is young, wise, and pure."

Lysandra was speechless after hearing the words that formed out of her husband's mouth, "I... I do not have words, Kratos."

Her words formed to joy, having to bring another child into the family yet this was very different. She had had never felt such happiness when Kratos had saved Calliope from the skin disease that she had and was supposed to cast out at of Sparta as a babe, That very dad when Kratos changed Calliope's fate was the most glorious memory she remembered in her entire life and having to raise Calliope with her husband by her side that she cried with tears of happiness and now she was having that feeling again. Lysandra cried softly on Kratos's neck as he brought her into a hug with his muscular arms. Kratos also had a slight smirk form at his lips. Kratos will inform the king tomorrow to have words of tending to Atreus and his future.


	4. Being hunted

Weeks have gone by. Everything was fine, nevertheless but Kratos had been going on a rampage yet again. No one was safe, many armies fell before Kratos and the Spartans who followed him on his unending path of conquest all in the name of his master, Ares. Kratos brought in Spartan soldiers to a village, ready to take action when the full moon reveals from the clouds.

"They built this temple to offer prayers to Athena. This entire village stands as an affront to lord Ares. BURN THIS VILLAGE, BURN IT TO THE GROUND." Kratos shouts as he began to take over the village. Temple after temple, the Spartans were slaughtering the people like animals. Kratos's army was ruthless, feared through out the world of their brutality. All that mattered was conquest in the name of their leader, Kratos who had become near invincible. He had stumbled upon a temple more different from the rest of the others. He felt something telling him to never cross its threshold, never step inside. A village Oracle steps in front of Kratos blocking his path.

"Beware Kratos, the dangers in the temple are greater than you know."

Kratos just simply ignores the words of the Oracle, he grab her shoulder and moves her aside as he kicks the door down with his blades of choas in hand. People who reside in the temple began to scream in panic and fear. Kratos began to kill them one by one, as a an orange aura was seen on the chained blades. He slaughters his next victim as two more were seen a few inches away from the Spartan general. A mist inside the temple was blocking Kratos's vision unable to see in front of him but he didn't care as he was consumed with only rage and bloodlust. He killed the two people with a slash and as the bodies laid before him, his knees hit the ground after he realized who he had killed. The images of his final victims were nonetheless than his wife, Lysandra and child, Calliope. He picks up his wife's dead body and looked in sorrow.

"My wife, my child. How? They were left in Sparta?"

A blazing fire appeared before the marked warrior amd the source of the element was showing Ares. He began to have words with Kratos.

"You are becoming all I'd hoped you'd be Kratos. Now with your wife and child dead, nothing will hold you back, you'll become even stronger along with Atreus. You will become death itself."

And as the flames consumed the temple, Kratos realized that his true enemies was the god who once saved his life and was now the same god who had taken everything from him. Kratos was on his kneels and clutching his fists in anger.

He yelled, "ARES!!!"

The Oracle approached Kratos.

"From this night forward, the mark of your terrible deed will be visible to all. The ashes of your wife and child will remain to your skin. Never to be removed."

And with that curse, all would know him for the beast he had become. His skin white with the ash of his dead family. The Ghost of Sparta had been born.

"It would seem that the boy had been right. He knew that something terrible would happen this very night. And this must be the very moment." The Oracle said to the Ghost of Sparta.

Kratos looked at the Oracle with confusion clouding his mind, "What are you talking about?"

The Oracle gestures her wooden cane to left side of the temple, Kratos was looking in the direction of where the Oracle was pointing and what came out of the shadows was Atreus with Lysandra and Calliope behind him. They were alive?

"How? I - You are dead, I saw you both die. Ares brought you here." Kratos says.

"Atreus created fake illusions of us. We were told to come here but now I believe that this was Ares's plan to get Calliope, Atreus, and myself to come here and see it that you kill us. We all heard his voice." Lysandra said to her husband as she and Calliope walk to him.

"He told me that with you dead it would make me stronger and that I would continue to serve him but now that you are alive I will no longer continue to serve Ares." Kratos said.

"So now what? What will Ares do now you will not become his slave anymore?" Atreus questions Kratos.

"I do not know, but for now let us go home."

Upon Mount Olympus, Ares had seen the whole scene from his circular reflection pool. Seeing how Kratos's wife and child was still alive means that he had been tricked by a mere child. And that angered him know that his plan to make Kratos a great warrior had failed. He walks out of his own chambers and arrives at an unknown location somewhere around Greece. Three women appeared before him. They were the fury sisters.

"Find Kratos and the boy. Bring them to me alive and kill that whore wife of Kratos and his bastard child." Ares ordered the furies.

"As you wish Lord Ares." Alecto bowed as they began to take off in another direction to hunt down their victims.

Kratos had found a place to stay for the night in Kirra to let Calliope, Lysandra, and Atreus get some rest. In the morning Kratos had woken up before his family and had been experiencing illusions of his old home in Sparta yet he believed it was not real. Calliope, Atreus, and Lysandra had joined him at the kitchen table and began to question why they were back home and he figured that they were experiencing the same thing. He tried to grab Lysandra's necklace from the table, he couldn't grab it as it just disappeared from sight. A shadow male figure with yellow spots appeared at the fire place.

"Your mind is troubled." The shade said as Kratos grabbed his blades and swung at the shade but he disappeared in an instant while the blade nearly hit Atreus when he dodged the blade in time.

"Watch the friendly fire!" Atreus yells at Kratos.

The shade appeared in front of him again, "Your skills are without equal but I can help you."

"Do you have business with me?" Kratos asked the shadow man with his blades of choas in hand.

"I do but this is not the manner to discuss it."

Atreus moved next to Kratos's side with his blades of Valhalla in hand as he sees an all too familiar figure stand next to the shade while walking to the front door. It was Atreus's mother, Laufey.

"Mom?"

The three Spartans began to look at him. Atreus walks forward but stops himself midway as he shook his head fighting the illusion, soon enough the shade handed Atreus an item that was known to him, it was his little sister's blue necklace that was similar Lysandra's. The illusion of his mother, and Kratos's home fades while the environment of the roon looked deserted and empty that caught everyone's attention.

"Have the visions ceased?" The shade questions the boy.

"Yes, and we see only you." Atreus replies back.

"Good, you will all need this skill for the path ahead."

"And what path is that?" Kratos asked the oath keeper.

"The path of freedom, Kratos."

"Freedom?"

"Yes, freedom from tbe furies who relentlessly hunt you all down in the name of Ares. Mostly freedom from your bond to the God of war himself."

"Break an oath with a god?" Kratos slightly chuckled, "Of all the minds in question, mine is not the one to worry?"

They all here a mysterious sound coming from all directions.

"The furies are near, they cannot know that I speak with you. I will draw them away. The truth waits for you in Delphi. Seek the Oracle." With that Orkos teleports away.

With that the four began to make way. They continue to move out pf the village of Kirra, a black barrier blocked their path from all sides. A Juggernaut appeared off the ground. The beast roared in anger ready to fight them. Atreus quickly casted an illusion for Lysandra and Calliope, giving them battle armor and weapons. Lysandra held a shield and spear while Calliope had two duel wield swords, they didn't want this, they only wanted to live a normal life in Sparta but they have not choice now. They now know they need to fight for survival.

"Don't worry, think of this like practice with the beasts from my homeland. They're just like the Ogres amd trolls." Atreus assured Calliope and Lysandra.

Atreus charged the Juggernaut, he slid onto his side in between its legs. Atreus used his blades of Valhalla to climb on its back, he began to ride the beast.

Wolves with red eyes crawled out of the ground and turned there attention on Kratos and his family, Atreus struck the beast by the neck making it attack the wolves before they attacked, after a few more strike to the neck the Juggernaut fell to the ground dead.

After that the black barrier now disappears and they continue to move forward.

The trip to Delphi had taken a few hours but they arrived safely in one piece and once they entered the doors in the main entrance of the Oracle's temple.

They see two statues holding an hour glass in front of a circular platform which is an elevator the center of the chamber, all the while a group of servants are working on a incomplete staute of the left side of the huge room. An old 8 foot tall figure using a weapon as a cane came up from the elevator as the statues lifted the hour glass.

"The statues were supposed to have completed by now." Castor says

"Forgive us master. The rest of us have worked day and night, it is a difficult task to keep up. They need food and rest." The servants replies back.

"You were not asked to speak!" Castor yelled out and brutally stabbed the slave in the face as the rest of the blade was shown in the back of his head. The slave falls to the ground dead.

"Finish the statues, or you'll join with your friend here in the afterlife." Castor ordered the rest of the servants. Soon enough Castor went back to sitting on his golden throne guarding the elevator. Kratos, Lysandra, Calliope, and Atreus step off the circular elevator that he used awhile ago.

"your offerings if you wish to seek the Oracle. And we shall decided if they are worthy or not."

"We don't really have anything to offer, our only concern is to meet Aletheia." Atreus says to Castor.

"You presume audience with the Oracle and yet you bring no offerings? Bold, stupid but also bold. Although you must have good reason to seek counsel with the Oracle carrying such a mark."

"My family only wish to see the Oracle and that is what we intend to do." Kratos said without care in his voice to Castor. The family move pass Castor's throne as they proceed to walk, and it would be a long one.

"I would've like to hear your story warrior's. It's a shame you fail to see reason. Remove them." Castor says as he snaps his fingers commanding two servants to get ready to fight them with golden spears in hand but only receive a frightening glare by the Ghost of Sparta which my the two servants run away like the cowards they are.

Castor sighs, "We have to find a better slave trader."

Atreus began to sense an evil presence coming from Castor, he decided to quickly take action. Castor removed his cloak that revealed his brother Pullox who was literally attached to the lover right side of his stomach. He began to use the amulet of Uroborus to make him young again but he was quickly stabbed in the back of the head killing Castor and then kills Pollux. Now looking at Castor and Pollux's dead bodies, he now grabs the amulet around Castor's neck and yanked it off. He sensed a powerful source coming from the weapon as he placed it away for safe keeping. It could from provide use. Atreus wipes the blood off his blades while he noticed his family staring at him like he was crazy.

"Was that really necessary, Atreus?" Calliope asked her older adopted brother.

Atreus snickered, "It was. I sensed an evil presence from both of them. Couldn't let them power up. They were open, so I decided to take the opportunity. I defended you.

Kratos glared at the boy, his action was somewhat wise. His family's protection was the only thing that mattered most in this world, Atreus thought the same as he only wanted to protect Calliope and Lysandra since he couldn't protect his first family.

"Well done, boy." Kratos says as he continues to walk the path leading to the Oracle. Atreus couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, father."

The group continues to walk, Lysandra and Kratos walked together while Atreus and Calliope followed from behind.

"You two seem to be getting along quite well." Lysandra held her husband by his strong bicep with her delicate hands. Kratos had a smirk on his face.

"It is only a fresh start, Lysandra. The boy had been with us for some time and I have reason to believe that he will help us be free from Ares. And he will pay for his actions."

The walk had taken some time until they finally see the Oracle's throne, the only thing off about her was that her eyes were completely missing. The family approached the Oracle's throne.

"You wish to know the truth?" The Oracle asked Kratos.

The marked warrior replied, "Yes."

The Oracle takes Kratos's hand and sees the vision of Ares's oath that he completed from killing the fake illusions of Lysandra and Calliope. After it was over, Atreus looked down at the floor only to see his family's dead bodies which made him take a step back in shock.

"The Furies cloud your minds because you run from your oath to Ares. They will stop at nothing should you resist."

"So the shade speaks the truth."

"The intentions of Orkos are pure."

"Orkos? But he is a fury." Kratos said to the Oracle.

"And will play his part in time."

Atreus looked at the Oracle, "So how can we stop the furies when we all see illusions?"

"Across the sea, the Lantern of Delos holds the Eyes of Truth. Find the Eyes and they will show you the path to freedom." The Oracle spoke out.

They followed the Oracle's advice as they head for the docks located deep within the temple, they step onto the ship that was about to set sail in a little bit as they see Orkos in shadow form. Atreus throws his blade at Orkos only to see him teleport away before it made contact, Atreus retrieved the blade to his hand.

"Only a coward hides alone in the dark Orkos." Atreus says loud enough for the crew member to hear him along with his second family.

Orkos appeared behind the boy, "You know I'm one of the furies that forged Kratos's bond. You would've killed me before I could even speak."

Kratos stood beside Atreus with Lysandra and Calliope behind him, "Then tell me what has brought you to this betrayal of your own kind?"

"It was because of you Kratos. The God of War has been plotting for years. I was brought forth by the joining of Ares and the Fury queen Alecto. In rage and insanity, Ares sought to create the perfect warrior, but I was a disappointment to him. It was my mother's who spared me and gave me the task of keeping the oaths. Although the burden was great, I was determined to be of use to those who said they loved me. But it was you, Kratos. It was your bond that finally made me question the actions of my family. I sought to talk with Aletheia and she showed me the plot of Ares to overthrow Zeus. But he needed the perfect warrior and that was you. He molded you to take down the walls of Olympus. And to make sure he was loyal only to you, Ares and my mother's devised 3 blood tasks: spill the blood of enemies, innocent people...the blood of your own-"

Kratos interrupted, "The family that I slaughtered was a fake, an illusion created by Atreus. It should not have completed the bond?"

Atreus says, "Some of my illusions can come into reality, how do you think you got your pale white skin when the old Oracle placed their ashes on you. The blood oath must have been complete even if Lysandra and Calliope are still here.

"Atreus is correct. The bond had been complete but Ares will not stop until you return to him."

"Ares will have to find another to do his bidding. I will never return to him again. And we will still complete this task without the aid of a fury." Kratos said with a bit of anger in his voice as Orkos sighed and teleported away. The ship sets sail to Delos.

The ship had been sailing for quite some time, and it would take about a week to reach Delos. Half a day passed while the crew had been keeping an eye on everything to make sure nothing goes as for Atreus who was vomiting off the side of the ship. He was nothing having a good time at all. Calliope was by his side, patting him on the back for comfort. After Atreus stops he sat down on the wooden floor.

"Here." Calliope gets a cup of water for Atreus, "Drink this."

Atreus holds the cup and drank the liquid, "Thank you."

Calliope chuckled, "Motion sickness?"

"Yeah." Atreus nodded, "My first time on a ship actually."

"The same goes for me."

"Really?"

"Yes. My father had told me a few stories about him and his group shipping out to sea."

"What story did you like the most?"

"The one where Father and his crew's supplies were getting low, barely any food or fresh water left. The crew would quench their thrist by drinking sea water. They swore the sirens, evil creatures singing to them from nearby islands, were in the fact their wives and daughters calling them home. They endangered the crew, steering them toward the reefs."

"How did Kratos fix the situation?"

"Oh that was not a hard task, he threw them overboard." Calliope laughs.

Atreus chuckles, "Well it's a good thing I didn't drink any seawater."


	5. The Furies

The trip had taken a week to arrive at the docks of Delos but it was worth it. The enormous statue of Apollo was destroyed but with the amulet of Uroborus, they can rebuild it. The boat arrives at the docks.

"We must leave this place immediately when they get off this vessel. I hear this place is cursed." A crewmate says to the others mentioning the Spartan family.

"I agree, the sooner we leave, the better." Another crewmate says.

Atreus raised an eyebrow while looking back at the crewmembers before stepping off the boat walking down the docks leading to the statue with his second family following him, "Hmph, then I pray that you return home safely." Atreus says in a sarcastic voice.

Time-skip

They walk across the gauntlet of Apollo, suddenly the environment changed around them. They were within the city of Sparta. The Spartan family looked at Atreus.

Atreus responds, "This isn't me."

The four of them hear a sinister laughter come from the distance. It came from Tisiphone. She hovered above the ground as she was a good distance away from them.

"We only need you home."

Tisiphone cast's an illusion of Atreus's old home around the four of them but Atreus's resisted her tricks.

"My home is gone!" Atreus yells out as he runs to the wall and bursts through the cabin. Megaera's voice was heard from a rooftop on a building beside Atreus and the Spartan family.

"Sister, show them what Sparta does to a traitor."

Tisiphone creates an illusion of a group of Spartan soldiers holding shields and spear in battle formations. All four warrior's took them out.

"I'll take care of this myself!" Megaera shouts as she uses her four spider-like appendages to crawl to the ground to face the warriors.

Megaera charges them, Atreus deflects her attacks over and over again. He drives his fists into her chest and roundhouse kicks her in the face. Atreus slashes his blades to Megera's right arm and rips it off. The fury sister screams in pain, "My Arm!"

"Plenty more where that came from."

Before Atreus could do anything else, Tisiphone stops the illusion and summoned her pet, Daimon. Daimon grabs Atreus's body with his beak and sends him into sky higher than the clouds. Tisiphone laughs in humor but was interrupted by Kratos who grabbed her by the waist with his blades of Choas to pull her down to the ground. Kratos was brutally beating her to bloody stain, next he impaled her to a spike. Megera was about to attack Kratos from behind but Lysandra blocked her attack with her shield. The sound of a shield hitting against something strong brought Kratos's attention so much that he joined her wife and daughter in battle fighting Megaera. Kratos next impaled her body with his blades that he sent her body almost off the edge. When Megaera got back up and stood straight, she was kicked in the face by Atreus she was sent off the edge as Atreus does a back flip and lands at the center of the gauntlet.

Atreus looked back at the Spartan family who was speechless, "Oh, I used these."

Atreus mentions the illusion of his wings that appear from his back and ceased that illusion.

Without words at all Calliope just hugs him really strong and tight that it brought Atreus to form a smile on his face just like what his siblings used to do in the past, she then replied, "I thought that I lost you."

Atreus chuckles, "Well at least I'm not dead."

Alecto hovered above the gauntlet as Atreus noticed her, she fires a black goo projectile at Atreus as the boy pushed Calliope out of the way in time as Kratos got hit as well. They struggled to break free but it was no use.

"Kratos!"

"Atreus!" Lysandra and Calliope both yell as they try to help them but Kratos's voice stopped them.

"Stay back!"

Alecto lands on the floor softly to face ghostly pale warriors, "It is time. You will know your place. Perhaps if you serve your purpose well, you both will end up on Olympus when the day approaches. And if you do I'll let Lysandra and Calliope live."

Atreus, the Ghost of Scandinavia scoffs not taking the fury Queens offer, "You actually expect me to serve a god and trust you? I appreciate the offer but I work better off alone. He can find another servant to take Kratos's place."

Tisiphone began to laugh as she was seen next Alecto, Kratos looked at the Tisiphone that was impaled to the spike realizing that was a fake.

Megaera climbed back to center of the gauntlet and attempted to attack Atreus but Alecto stopped her, "Your methods fail us, Megaera. I will take care of the boy."

Alecto approached Atreus and kneels to his level and grabbed his chin softly, "You will serve the god of war."

Atreus first growls then roars like a lion so loud that it makes Alecto step back in surprise, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and when he looked over his left shoulder it was Orkos.

"I should have done this a long time ago."

"Orkos?" Alecto said surprisingly and looked at Kratos, "This is what you align with, Spartan?"

Orkos spoke again, "This time, you will fail."

Orkos then grabbed Kratos who stood next to Atreus, he then teleported them somewhere else to the statue of Apollo. The three of them fall to the metal floor, Calliope and Lysandra help them up seeing that Orkos teleported the two women first before the pale warriors.

"You will never be able to reach the eyes now that my mothers know that you are after them." He told his allies as he procented his Oath stone and gave it to Kratos, "This power helped me escape Hecatonchires."

"And what will happen to you?" Kratos asked Orkos.

"If you do not succeed, my fate is sealed regardless. Alecto had destroyed the only path that leads to the Lantern. Before I could have told you how to get to it, but now you'll have to find another way." With that, Orkos teleported away.

It did not take long but the four warrior's were finally able to finish rebuilding the statue. They use a nearby latter to step of the helmet of Apollo. They see a Manticore fly near her and jumped on its back before stabbing it making the beast turn to the Lantern while tearing its left wing completely off on a sharp point on the statue until they all fell inside the Lantern.

"Ow! Remind me never to do that again." Calliope says in a weak voice recovering from the fall as she slowly gets back up as sees the others do the same.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to remind you the next time." Atreus says with a sarcastic voice, "But seriously can we do that again?"

Calliope, Lysandra, and Kratos all replied with a simple "No" Disagreeing with that act ever happening again.

"Aw." Atreus says then a radom metal object from above hits him on the top of his head, and then replies with a straight face, "Ow."

Calliope and Lysandra try to keep straight faces but they couldn't hold it in anymore. They were just laughing there asses off as for Kratos who just a smirk showing on his face.

Once Calliope and Lysandra calmed down with their laughing, Orkos appeared once again. They now started at the cage that held the eyes of truth.

"Not much further now. Inside there, are the Eyes of Truth, the same eyes that my mothers ruthlessly torn from Alethia. When I learned of the plot of my parents to overthrow Zeus and Olympus, I could not believe Alethia's words. Then she showed me the truth that the God of War would bring down the very walls of Olympus. I knew I had to stop them. Alethia and I tried to warn Zeus but when Ares learned of our attempt, he sent my mother's after us and they ripped my beloved's eyes out and made her a prisoner in her own temple. They knew that if her eyes were hidden, their wicked plot would not be revealed and with us to give evidence to the gods and the statue destroyed, they'd rule over the Gods themselves. But to keep their plan in motion they need Kratos or Atreus. They will not stop until you serve Ares. But I know you will set things right."

Once they had completed all of the trials to unlock the cage to the eyes of truth, they walk back to the main room of the Lantern. They see the fury sister holding Orkos hostage with Alecto holding the eyes of truth.

"All of this effort and you still fail, Ghost of Scandinavia." Alecto says making Atreus get angry that he clenches both of his fists, having to hear that title again. He charged the furies with rage.

"Wait!" Kratos's voice tried to stop Atreus but he refused to listen. Alecto sends a black goo projectile trapping Atreus where he stands. Kratos and his family charge the furies with his Oath stone but Tisiphone sends Daimon towards Kratos and takes the Oath stone from Kratos's hand. Since the useful item was no longer in possession Alecto sends more black goo projectiles to the Spartan family.

"Come sisters. We shall break either Kratos or Atreus within the walls of Hecatonchires."

Once they arrived at the Hecatonchires, The Furies have decided to torture Atreus since he show more potential and power than any other mortal or god. Megaera was finding satisfaction to beating Atreus who was chained up to the mouth of the Hecatonchires while stand on a circular platform but the boy wouldn't simply talk. Lysandra, Calliope, and Kratos were in a prison cell close to where Atreus was. The three Spartans were witnessing everything, even Calliope was surprised of how strong Atreus was. Nearby the first day of being held in Hecatonchires Alecto had taken a vial filled with Atreus's blood which the boy found suspiciously odd but he choose to remain silent to matter how bad they tortured him. A two weeks have passed amd Tisiphone had been getting sick of Megaera's physical tortured so she decided to use something else to play with his mind seeing if it will break him. She creates an illusion.

As the Ghost of Scandinavia continues to look down at the floor with his eyes closed as a strong hand pulls his head violently upward, grabbing his hair, the figure let go of Atreus and there was screams of terror being heard. Atreus opened his eyes his own heart ceased within his chest.

"No. Not...Not again." Atreus couldn't believe his own eyes, his fears were starting to get to him so much that his lower lip was trembling, and tears were falling to the floor. His old family had returned to him even if they were an illusion.

Fárbauti's voice was haunting Atreus. The boy tried to fight it think it was not real but it was nearly impossible, his own life of abuse and tragedy would come back once again. The mother's and younger sibling's screams were making Atreus become more petrified every hour, every minute, and every second. Calliope softly cried into her parents arms having to witness what Atreus had been going through his entire life. The next day approached once more as Atreus was just in silence, chianed, bloodied, and beaten. Two parasite bugs appeared before him until they were moved out of the way by Megaera who randomly showed up in front of Atreus.

"What's wrong? You seem confused Atreus. Having trouble remembering our special time together?" Megaera asked before she struck Atreus twice in the face. Atreus was starting to get pissed off after what her and Tisiphone did yesterday, "And there's plenty more where that came from with the illusion."

Atreus shouts in rage at Megaera and he tried to reach for her, the chains held him back but the metal object holding right the blade of Valhalla broke free that made Megaera stepped back in surprise. Atreus yanks the blade back to his hand and attacks Megaera, Megaera tries to attack Atreus with her four spider-like appendages but he kept dodging them. Megaera was getting ready to charge at Atreus but he broke the left metal object hold the left chain blade in to vertically slash her stomach. It didn't cut all the way through but it was enough to wound her and to make her go down on one kneel to use her one hand to try to stop the bleeding. Atreus makes the blades of Valhalla fade into dust just to make sure they won't weigh him down and he cracks his knuckles. Fires started to surround his forearms, his eye color formed blood red, and sees that his tunic was ripped and scratched he removed it. Then he started to growl like a tiger that's approaching its wound prey. He roared and charged Megaera sending them both down two pillars.

Lysandra, Calliope, and Kratos saw that everything and they need to help Atreus, but they were trapped until out of nowhere Atreus appeared on the out of the cage which made Calliope scream in surprise, they soon realised that this was an illusion that Atreus created before he was sent off at the lower level of the Hecatonchires prison. Fake Atreus gripped the metal bars and began to pull them apart with incredible strength as he gridded his teeth really hard and blood was pouring out of his mouth, he looked insane which was not a good sign. After fake Atreus had finished pulling the bars apart, he disappeared into dust. Lysandra, Kratos, and Calliope sighed in relief meaning that the original Atreus was still in control somewhere in that beast form of his.

Atreus gave chase after Megaera, Megaera began climb on rooftops after rooftop but Atreus would still keep up, jumping on the same rooftops behind her. Megaera sends in her parasites and infected soliders to slow him down but he killed them all while Megaera still continues to run. Atreus gave chase again but this time it was on all fours. When Megaera looked behind her it gave Atreus the opportunity. Megaera suddenly ran into a solid wall really hard that slowed her pace down. When she could get the chance to react Atreus punched her in the face that sends her body through the solid wall, breaking evey piece of it. Megaera was now on the ground unable to move, Atreus grabs her by the neck with one hand to look into her eyes with a bloodlust rage that he snaps her neck, ending her life. His beast form fades, as he grabbed the amulet of Uroborus from Megaera's hip. Calliope, Lysandra, and Kratos finally caught up to him.

"Atreus, are you injured?" Calliope asked.

"No, I'm fine but a little sore." Atreus answered back.

"Good." Calliope says as she struck in the right shoulder.

"Ow! I need that arm you know!" Atreus replies back while rubbing his right shoulder.

"Then next time don't scare me like that, brother. Pull a stunt like that again and I'll leave more than an injured shoulder on your body." Hearing the Spartan girl's words made Atreus gulp.

"Yes ma'am."

Calliope walked past him, leaving Atreus with her family.

"She really is your daughter." Atreus says to both Lysandra and Kratos with a smile.

"Hm. She is stronger than she looks, boy. Remember that." Kratos says to Atreus as both he and Lysandra walk past him. The family was walking through a few buildings to reach Alecto's chamber, they head inside a build where the first man had been put here many years ago.

"Yes. This will definitely have to go into the record. Record. Must record." An old man in a cell said in a psychotic manner before noticing the family. "You. You're the family that Orkos talked about, aren't you?"

"What do you know of the oath-keeper?" Kratos asked the old prisoner.

"They say that he was the first marked one but his father didn't like how he turned out. I know that I was the first one to be put here by the Furies."The prisoner says to them, and he now shows them his recordings that he made over the years, "See, I've been keeping a record. Orkos was born here, and his mother's... They used to be... fair. Harsh, but fair. it Had something to do with Ares, I imagine. The way they treated him... Their own son."

Atreus felt remorse for Orkos, maybe it was because they had a similar life, "That's not exactly a reason to betray your own."

"Hm, betray your own? Seems familiar. This will definitely have to go into the record."

Atreus held the key in behind his back and before the old prisoner could write anything down, the door to his cage was opening and it was Atreus who the metal door open for him, "If you want to continue on making your records then you write them down on scrolls. Seems like your running own of room in here anyway."

With that the prisoner just thanked the boy and was finally free after being held in the Hecatonchires prison so many years.

All four of them reach the outside entrance of Alecto's chamber after having an encounter with Tisiphone and Daimon again. But Kratos was lucky enough to get the Oath stone back. They enter Alecto's chamber and when they stepped in, they were outside of Atreus's home. The snow being stepped upon was heard as the bird began to chirp. Atreus looked his skin and it was no longer pale, it was his normal skin. He then looked at his little sister's necklace that was still in his hand. He walked inside the cabin with the Spartan family following in pursuit. They were now staring at the inside of the house by how it looked and It was a beautiful home. They were now looking at Atreus who was staring at a figure that was asleep in bed, it was a figure that he'd recognized all too well. It was Cassandra. Atreus walked forward to Cassandra's bed, he smiled at her sleeping figure and kneels to give her a kiss on the cheek that caused Cassandra to smile, knowing her brother more than anyone he would do that every single day when he woke up first. Cassandra opens her eyes, yawns, and began to rub her eyes.

"Good morning Loki."

That cause Atreus to chuckle and sniffle, "You know that I never liked that name."

"You know I love to make fun of you." Cassandra giggles, so enough Atreus went in for a hug and began to cry softly.

"Brother, are you ok? It feels like you haven't seen me in a long time."

"I just wanted to see again. That's all that I ever wanted more than anything else in the world."

Cassandra was even letting some tears out herself, "But I'm here now, brother. You won't have to lose me again. You have been keeping me, mommy, and my brother's safe from daddy all our lives. You don't need to be alone anymore."

"I know that I'm not alone anymore. All I ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy, give you the life you truly deserve. I want to see you grow up along with everyone else...If I could go back to that very night I would save you and keep you safe no matter what." Atreus continues to softly cry, even Calliope and Lysandra were shedding tears from Atreus's words. He truly missed his family, "But I know that my little sister has the peace she deserves, I thank you for that, letting me see her one last time."

He calmed down for a moment before he got up to his feet and look away from Cassandra facing the Spartan family.

"In time you will forget." Cassandra says as her entire body changed to Alecto, the Fury Queen rose from the bed and placed a hand on Atreus's shoulder, "All that you have lost can be yours once again. If this is what gets you to serve Lord Ares, then this is what you shall have."

Atreus resisted her offer, "No."

"The hard part is over Atreus. Offer yourself to us completely and you shall live in blissful illusion."

Atreus scoffs, "Never."

"Then let death be your reality!" Alecto shouts, she sends black goo to Atreus but he evaded in time as he grabbed something from Alecto's hip before Alecto flew backwards to landing on a circular platform. Alecto noticed the eyes of truth were taken amd Atreus held the item in his hand. The four warriors walk forward to the circular platform. Tisiphone lands next to her sister, as her Daimon disappears as the family drew closer to the remaining two furies.

"A simple trinket will not defeat us sister." Tisiphone assured Alecto.

Atreus walks forward to Alecto as she taunts him, "You defy me? You are but a mortal."

Tisiphone creates a barrier to block Atreus's path but The Ghost of Scandinavia uses the eyes of truth to destroy it. Tisiphone was about to send Daimon after him but the bird was pulled by chained blades and it was Kratos, he pulled Daimon in front of Atreus and used tbe eyes of truth to destroy Tisiphone's pet and makes her weak in the process, before Alecto could retreat she impaled in the stomach by a spear as she fell to her knees. The spear disappeared and reappeared to Lysandra's hand. Atreus walks to Tisiphone, and struck her in the face. Tisiphone shapeshifts into Fárbauti.

"You were nothing more than a disappointment to our family."

Atreus struck Tisiphone with rage. Tisiphone shapeshifts again, turning into Atreus but with his normal skin.

"I lost everything because of you."

Atreus kicked Tisiphone back with strength making the fury sister land on her back. Atreus walks forward and grabs Tisiphone by the neck as she shapeshifts into Cassandra.

"Atreus please!" Cassandra cried out in fear, Atreus hesitates but he resisted Tisiphone's tricks that he starts to strangle her then snaps Tisiphone's neck, killing her. Atreus drops the body to the ground as Alecto began to talk, still weakened.

"You think you want truth? But the truth will only bring you pain."

Kratos walked closer to Alecto as he grabbed the blades of choas. He impalas her in the chest with both blades. The Fury Queen screams in pain as she began to speak once more.

"My death may free you, Kratos. But it will not free 'him' from this madness." Alecto says in an evil manner with a grin. They grew curious about who Alecto was talking about but nor did they care. Kratos finished her off once and for all. Once that was done, for weeks of traveling they made it back to Sparta in one piece and now staring at their house in ruins. Atreus stared at his sister's necklace while Orkos appeared at of nowhere to confront them.

"I would not have been strong enough to choose your path, Atreus."

Atreus shook Orkos hand in respect, "Orkos. Good to see you again."

"I would have taken what my mother's offered."

"Even if the vision was not real, I would rather live in the real world."

Orkos hesitates for a moment before looking at Atreus once more, "I fear you may come to regret those words. Lord Ares and Alecto created a bond for you. Since they would figure that Kratos would ge free of his."

Atreus and the Spartan family couldn't believe what he was hearing, "...This is can't be true."

"Before you killed them, my father and mother's have made me your oath keeper." Orkos replies as he revealed a yellow oath rock on chest, "For you to be free I must die by your hand."

"No, I can't." Atreus refused.

"If you do not release me, my father will retain power over you but even worse, I will live an eternal torture. There is no other way, Scandinavian. Destroy the oath, kill Ares, find your freedom." Orkos says as he pulls out the blade from its holdster from his hip and gives it to Atreus, "I was never the warrior my father wanted me to be. But please, all I ask. Give me an honorable death."

Atreus hesitates for a moment before he drives the blade into Orkos's heart, killing him. With the death of Orkos, the blood oath to Ares was broken the painful memories rushed to Atreus's mind. The memories of the abuse and torment that inflicted upon him and his family, and the very truth of his heritage and the men that killed his family in cold blood, the men were known as Magni and Modi, the sons of Thor, the norse god of thunder. Surfaced in perfect clarity, and became the vision that would haunt the young giant all of his day. Atreus, Calliope, Lysandra, and Kratos had made a pyre for Orkos inside their home as they set it on fire.

"Every beast will be slain upon our path. We will face the hordes of Ares until he comes out of hiding. Protect all of Greece from the evils of the world, and the god of war shall weep for his suffering." Atreus says as he remains calm and confident. Kratos, Lysandra, and Calliope nod in agreement. Now freed of the furies madness but still tortured by the truth pf his past. Atreus, Calliope, Lysandra, and Kratos had left the only home they had ever known and set put to keep Greece safe amd murder the god of war.


	6. Rescue Mission

Months later have passed, nothing has changed as much but expect that Lysandra and Calliope had wore a different set armor from now on. Both women were black leather chest armor, golden arm bracers, golden leg guards, amd black flats. Atreus, Calliope, Lysandra, and Kratos were set upon the shores of Attica. They have been requested from the gods to save this city from the evading Persian navy. Many ships were near the shores but that wouldn't stop them. Flaming boulders and spears were being fired at to the city, it was nothing but chaos and destruction. The four warrior's needed to take action. Few Persians were entering the city of Attica through the wooden gate they destroyed with their barricade while the remaining ships were still behind.

Atreus took the opportunity to use more of his illusions, he casts many to catapults and ballista's loaded with spears and boulders to Atticas' shores and fired at the Persian navy. Many ships began to sink and others that followed behind began to flee like cowards.

"Well done, Atreus." Kratos praised.

"Thank you, father."

When they looked at far left side of the walls of Attica they see a giant Persian fire breathing beast called a Basilisk climb over the walls and enter the city.

"Ah great. That's just great." Atreus says sarcastically while walking to the wooden gate. They enter the city as Persian warriors try to take them on but they were slaughtered without mercy. They climbed to the upper levels of Attica's tall buildings to get a better view of the rest of the city, the Basilisk was all the way on the other side mainly just a few more blocks away. They enter a building as the Persian king himself and a few fellow soldiers were by his side scaring innocent civilians with his gigantic falchion-like sword that can also create a fire aura to make the sword more stronger as the king also wields a heavy shield called a Peltarion.

They all look behind them to see four warriors. Two adults and two children would probably make him think that this would be easy.

"What evil have you wrought on this city, Persian?" Kratos demanded with anger.

"Evil? It is not evil that I bring Spartan. I bring the might of Persia and the sacrament of purification. As we speak my Basilisk cleanses this land, so that it may embrace the glory of the Persian empire." The Persian king replies.

"The gods of Olympus has sent a message and we are here to deliver it Persian. " Atreus says with a voice of pride.

The Persian king chuckles, "Then you are just messengers. So take this message back to your little gods that it will take more than four pathetic warriors so stop the Persian empire."

'You call my family pathetic? Oh, I'm about to give you a painful death.' Atreus thought of in his head as he cracks his knuckles.

They all battle. Lysandra and Calliope dealt with the Persians soldiers as Kratos and Atreus fight the Persian king. Atreus got a few hits at the Persian king as he did the same. The Persian king uses his efreet, a demon of some sort hovers above the Persian king to his aid, the fire demon stikes the ground creating strong shockwaves that sends Atreus and Kratos to a wall. Atreus and Kratos get back to up, the battle lasted for minutes, but once the Persian king uses his efreet Atreus does a backwards jujitsu roll and charges the Persian king. He impaled his blades to the king's stomach and left shoulder, Atreus throws the king to nearby chest filled with gold coins. Atreus cracks his neck as he slowly approaches the defeated king.

"Please, boy. Spare my life and I will give you all that you ask." The Persian king begs for his life. Seeing if he can reason with Atreus.

"Hmph, what could you possibly offer me Persian."

"Take my kingdom, my women, my gold." The Persian king offers Atreus but he just refused without second thought.

"I won't take your offerings but I will take your worthless life." Before Atreus could take the opportunity, he looks at Calliope who had concerned face wondering what he was about to do, "You might want to look away for this."

Calliope followed Atreus's warning, she turned around, closed his eyes and covered her ears. The little eight year old girl could slightly hear the screams of terror and pain coming from the Persian king. Slices, screams, and gurgling noises were being heard from on Lysandra and Kratos's point of view as they continued to look at the Persian king's torture. Once it was done, Atreus sighs and walks away from the dead body.

Calliope opens her eyes and turns around only to see Atreus standing in her sight, "You might not want to look over there. Trust me."

Calliope nods in agreement as she holds a hand over the right side of her face to not look in the direction of the dead body as they all exit the building.

Moments later have passed as they made to the other side of the city. They finally kill the Basilisk which took a tremendous amount of strength and skills the take down. He climb to the mountain sides as they see the city that had been saved. Atreus, Calliope, and Lysandra were catching their breaths as Kratos looked up at the sky to where the sun shined in his eyes and shouted, "IS THIS ALL YOU WOULD HAVE US DO? IS THERE NOTHING ELSE?"

Suddenly a powerful noise was heard when the sun was crashing to the earth. The four warriors look over the horizon and realize this wasn't a sign from the gods.

"You just had to say something, Kratos." Atreus says under his breath.

They proceeded to run to the fading light in the distance, so enough they all arrived at Marathon as they see a black fog continue to spread in all directions and this was Morpheus, the god of dreams. Proceeding through the city using torches to not be affected by the fog gave them an advantage. Soon enough they now walk on Helios's temple. A nearby statue of Athena glowed, the goddess needed to give them information.

"Atreus, Kratos, Lysandra, Calliope."

They all turn their attention to the statue of Athena.

"Athena, what madness has befallen us?" Kratos asked the goddess of wisdom.

"There is not much time. Olympus needs you. The god of the sun has been torn from the sky. This temple on which you stand is the chariot of Helios. Without their master to reign them, the fire steeds have driven the sun chariot into the earth. Without Helios there is no place to keep contained, seizing permanent power. With Morpheus growing stronger the gods fall into a deep slumber. If you complete your goals you will have your freedom."

"What would you have us do?"

"You all must return Helios to the sky. Lest world of gods and man be lost forever, only Helios's light can release us from the grasp... of... Morpheus." Suddenly Athena's glowing statue was starting to fade away from Morpheus's power.

"Athena. Athena!" Kratos yells in worry for the goddess of wisdom.

"...She's not dead, is she?" Calliope questions her father.

"Unlikely. Come, we must find the sun god before Morpheus's fog consumes us as well."

They entered Helios's temple, they each decided to split up to cover more ground. Atreus had entered a chamber as a statue of Eos glowed to share words for the boy.

"Atreus, Ghost of Scandinavia. I am grateful that you have come. My brother has been taken by the titan Atlas who has escaped from the pits of Tartarus."

"What would this so called Atlas want with Helios?"

"I do not know Atreus, but for all we know it is that my brother is in danger. Helios has the power of the sun, a great power that it can destroy the world but it cannot be trusted in the hands of a titan. You must walk through the caves of Olympus, retrieve the sun shield from Helios' throne and find me. Hurry Atreus, please. My brother suffers at the hands of Atlas."

Atreus sighs for a moment as he felt sympathy for Eos having to lose her brother. This was her brother after all. He couldn't let this happen to any other family whether if it was gods or man but all except for the Aesir gods. Atreus looks up at Eos' statue and nods yes. Atreus continues forth as he grabbed the sun shield and steps into the caves of Olympus when he is first introduced by Eos, goddess of dawn who was weakened with Helios's absence. Atreus approached her as he kneels to her level.

"Glory be to the king of the gods for granting you safe passage to me, Atreus."

"The gods have been keeping their word to me about getting rid of my memories but with each task I complete, I feel that they just treat me as a simple pawn." Atreus replies as he looks down in sadness.

"If you can save my brother, he will convince Zeus to take away the nightmares of your past, Atreus. I promise." Eos says to Atreus as she softly grabbed his hand in comfort. Atreus looks up at her and gives a weak smile, "The primordial fire is almost out. If you don't find Helios in time death awaits us all. Follow the passage that leads out of the caves and they will guide you to the fire steeds and they will guide you to my brother. Go with the speed of Hermes, Ghost of Scandinavia before it is too late."

After Eos gave her advice to the young Giant, Atreus passed on some of his beast forms energy fire to Eos giving her a little about of strength to heal her weak state. Atreus retrieves out the caves and heads back to Helios's temple.

It took some time but they finally got the fire steeds to come to life again. They all hang on to the chariot as the fire steeds take them to the underworld, Morpheus's fog was starting to affect all four of them but as for Atreusn he was only see the nightmares that had been haunting him every single night. Atreus awoke only to see that they had now crossed into the underworld, in the distance they see a bright light next to this enormous pillar that they assume is where Helios is. The fire steeds began to fade as the chariot was falling to the river styx.

The warriors just off in time to land on solid ground. They now stared at the realm of the Hades for the first time, a place where no living man had set foot. Helios's light was still in sight while the family was finding a way to sail across the river styx to reach Persephone's temple. The travel had seemed like an eternity but they were finally able to see a ship approaching their direction and they weren't expecting the ferryman to help. They walk on the ship as a tall, gaunt man with pale skin that wears dark robes with several decapitated heads attached to them, anda golden mask covering his skull-like face known as Charon.Charon was in front of them not making eye contact.

"How calls for the Ferryman?"

"Actually no one called you, you just came up to us." Atreus correct Charon but the ferryman didn't care and Atreus knew that.

The ferryman moved with incredible speed, as he stood next to Atreus's right shoulder.

"Ghost of Scandinavia and Sparta? Slaves to the Olympians?"

"We are nobody's slaves, Charon." Atreus says with irritation as Charon walks forward a few inches away from the family.

"We share a common fate, neither of us will be released from our torture. Begone, it is not yet your time mortal."

"No, we won't be leaving but if you help us get across this river of blood, I'll let you live. The choice is yours. Live or die."

Charon remains silent for a few moments until he began to attack his opponents with his scythe. They blocked his attack as they began to go to the offensive. When Charon began to get weak from his fight he teleported to the center of the ship above a platform with three pillars attached to hold its support. Charon began to charge a green fire aura surrounding the three pillars, but he was tackled by a fake Atreus from behind as fake Atreus started to beat Charon to death in his beast form, soon enough Charon was no more. Fake Atreus turned to yellow dust as the boat headed in the direction of Persephone's temple. After they had arrived, they began to kill a horde of dead beast such as Cyclops', enormous sabertooth tiger's, harpies, even dead warriors. Persephone's caverns was just up ahead, they approached the forsaken tree as Kratos tried to walk through the divine gates but a powerful barrier prevented him from entering the Elysium feilds. The Elysium feilds is only meant to pure souls such as Atreus, Calliope, and Lysandra who were one of them, Kratos let them walk through the gates as he needed to find some other way. Atreus and two girls began to look in awe at the field that they stood upon, it was truly beautiful. Soon enough Kratos had appeared out of nowhere with no weapons, even his skin was back to it's olive skin.

"It is some amazing, somehow I feel more free. My skin has return to its original color, my powers are gone, even my nightmares are gone, I can't see them anymore... Maybe we just live here for all eternity." Atreus says to the Spartan family as they look at him with surprised face, he was right on one thing.

"I would have to agree woth Atreus's words, there's no reason to be aiding the gods anymore, Ares won't hurt us again. There is no reason to age, or get sick here ever again. We could live here and be at peace, Atreus's family would have wanted that." Kratos says as he walks to his family with a smile on his face as hugs his wife and ruffles Calliope's hair as she hugged her father's hip.

"You truly are a unique man, my beloved." Lysandra says to her husband as she placed her head on beside Kratos's neck.

"And I have never been more happier in my entire life since the day I married you and raised Calliope, my love." Kratos responded back to his wife as he saw Atreus who just stood in one place while looking at his sister's necklace, "Boy. Join us, this family is not fully completed yet."

Lysandra and Calliope began to look at Atreus who had turned his attention toward them, not even shedding a tear but he had broke a weak smile at them as he walks to them and embraced all three of them.

A voice was heard from behind them and it belonged to the Persephone, the wife of Hades and queen of the undead. The family focused on her.

"I have watch over you pathetic mortals for a thousand years and it is always the same. Serving yourself before the needs of others has always been your flaw but no matter. For now you serve my purpose, it is time for all that came before to end. The titan will fulfill his role and finish what I have started. I released Atlas."

"You?" Atreus couldn't believe what he was hearing, but she was one of the greek gods wasn't she?

Persephone continues, "And as you all were for pathetically disarming yourselves, Atlas completed the task I set him out to do. With the power of the sun in his hands it will be but a matter of time before he destroys the pillar that holds the world, and Olympus with it."

"But why?" Kratos asked as a bit of confusion was heard from in his voice.

"Do you think it was my choice to wed a man I did not love, live a life I did not choose. I betrayed by the very gods that once saw me as their own but no more. Once the pillar is destroyed the world will revert into Chaos."

"Then what has become of you?" Lysandra asked the goddess as she holds Calliope close to her.

"I will have my peace but it is my choice." Persephone answered softly, she now looked at Atreus, "And it seems you have caused your family's ruin."

"What are you talking about?" Atreus questions Persephone as she walks pass them heading towards the pillar.

"When the pillar is gone, the living and the dead will perish, including them." Persephone gestures her finger at the Spartan family.

"No! I won't let this happen to me again!" Atreus yells to the goddess as he runs to her to throw a punch but when Persephone made contact with his chest he was hurled across the field.

"Brother!" Calliope cried out as she and Lysandra ran to Atreus. Kratos growls in anger but only to have it disappear when Persephone teleported away.

Atreus got to his knees when Calliope and Lysandra came to his aid with a smirk on his face, "Big mistake. She was a fool to tell us her plan."

"How will we stop her? Our weapons are gone and so is your powers."

"...We have to kill the souls that reside here to get them back." Atreus says as he walks forward and looks at a few ghostly souls.

"Atreus, you can't mean that. If we do this we'll never come back here again even if we die in the real world." Calliope objected to Atreus's plan as Atreus looks back her.

"If we don't do this all of us will die and I can't let that happen, I lost my family once but I can't loose another one. Even if my nightmares and pale skin come back I won't let it get in my way. We have to do this and live to see another day."

"We have no other choice Calliope. The boy is right. This is the only for all of us to be safe." Kratos said as he placed a hand on Calliope's head and she looks up at him, she knows that they are right, at last she nodded in agreement. Atreus hesitates for a moment before he killed a nearby soul by snapping its neck. His power of illusions came back to him.

'How I missed this.' Atreus thinks to himself, as he conjured his blades of Valhalla, it was only his abilities to cast illusions that was what made so unique. He sighs as he knows that he'll have to go through the hard part, he would need to become the Ghost of Scandinavia once again so that his family can live.

After the family had been killing a few more souls, they had finally reclaimed their power. Huge peices of the pillar began to fall everywhere as Helios's light was still in sight. They walk to a pair of stairs as Persephone was all the way at the last step. They finally approached her as the goddess looked back at them.

"Witnesses the end." Persephone spawns wings behind her back, she hovers above the step as he transforms into her battle armor.

The goddess turns around to fly upward into the sky, Atreus used his illusions give his family the exact same set of wings as they follow her, they start to dodge falling chunks of heavy stones and they see the enormous titan using his gigantic fists to break the pillar while holding Helios captive.

They all land on a circular arena inside the pillar, The wings disappear except for Persephone's as she charges them with his fists. Atreus took massive amount of hits on his body that sends him to the ground as blood was pouring out of his mouth, Kratos grappled his blades to Persephone's waist to prevent her from flying anywhere else as he pulls her back, Lysandra took the opportunity to throw her spear at Persephone's shoulder while the goddess screams in pain. Kratos swings her body to two nearby pillars so strong that they crumble. She yells in agner while she ascended beneath the rubble as many stone peices scattered everywhere, she charged Kratos but he was pushed aside from Atreus as Persephone grabs the boy by the throat.

"Die Scandinavian!" Persephone next says softly to Atreus's ear, "Go to your first family, be with them, leave this world."

Persephone gently places Atreus on the ground to his knees, the goddesses words plagued his mind at the thought of seeing his family agian.

Atreus broke out of his thoughts as Persephone yelled Atlas' name, he looks up to see Altas bringing his fist down that caused Atreus to roll out of the way in tine for Atreus to grapple to Atlas's hand while the boy runs across Atlas's palm, Atreus goes beast form once again while he jumps off, he summoned wings as he grabs Atlas' chians that held him to swirl around the titans wrist on his right hand and impalas it upward to the earth to hold Altas in place as Atreus does the same to the titan's left hand.

Atreus flies towards Persephone who was still weak from the battle as he impale her with the blades of Valhalla in her heart. Atreus removes the blades out of Persephone as a bright light surrounds her body, next she explodes which did some damage to the pillar but it was still holding as for Atlas, the four armed titan who was now cursed to forever hold the entire earth on his shoulders. The fate of Atlas had been sealed, the goddess Persephone was gone as for Helios how had return to the sky once again by Atreus, Calliope, Lysandra, and Kratos to put Morpheus back in his place. The gods have been awakened since Morpheus is no longer in control, and as for the four warrior's who had saved the god of sun had fell to the earth while in a unconscious state. Their bodies had nearly hit the ground before they were levitated safely to the ground. While the mortals had layed on the ground, resting Athena and Helios appeared before them.

"They have again served us well, Athena."

Athena grabs the sun shield from Atreus's forearm, "He is a remarkable Jotunar."

"They are weak, shall we help them?"

"No, they will live. Let us leave them alone for the time being." Athena and Helios then walk away from the family as they teleported back to Olympus.


	7. The Ghost of Scandinavia vs God of War

Weeks ago Kratos, Atreus, Lysandra, and Calliope have been given another goal from Poseidon to kill the Hydra. It was a struggle but they had succeeded.

The memories kept haunting Atreus for nearly a year, the boy kept staying in his room sitting on the side of his bed, rubbing and scratching his head in frustration trying to fight through it but he couldn't. He has been seeing the same things over, over, and over again that he just can't stand it. Atreus is breathing really hard and shouts loudly multiple times but not to loud to wake the Spartans, takes a cup of water and throws at a wall as the cup shatters into peices. He exits his room and walks down the hallway, going up a few stairs arriving at to the main level of the boat while it was raining. He had wanted to getting rid of these painful memories since the very day he got them. The kid also got a few inches taller.

They had been give one final goal, and that was to kill the god of war while the ship had been setting to Athens. Later they had docked to the shores of Athens as the Spartans got ready. The city was overrun with all manner of creatures. Buildings and pillars had been falling to the ground as Ares was at the center of the city killing Athenian soldiers and smashing temples as the size of a mountain. Atreus and the Spartans stare at Ares in the distance.

"God of war, I haven't forgotten your title. For what you and lover did to me, and Orkos this very city will be your resting place." Atreus said as the points one of his blades at the enormous god. They had gotten upgrades from the gods, Zeus's wrath, Poseidon's wrath, and the head of medusa. They had arrived at the temple of the Oracle. Red barriers formed around all directions as Harpies began attack but they did not succeed at all, once the barriers were gone two Harpies grabbed the Oracle as she called for their names.

Atreus was about to run after her until he heard a noise coming from the left, they all saw someone digging a grave.

"Who are you?" Kratos asked the Grave digger.

"My, this is unexpected." The Gravedigger then turned his attention to the family, "Ah, I see that you have the skin as pale as the moon, the blades that you created yourself. And the power to create illillusions."

Atreus stepped forward, "So you know of me?"

"But of course, everyone knows your story. But be careful, don't want you dying before I'm done with this grave." The Grave digger says as he keeps digging.

"A grave? In the middle of a battle? Who would occupy, old man?" Kratos asked the Grave digger.

"You will my son, oh I've got a lot of digging to do indeed but all will he revealed in time and when all appears to be lost I will be there to help all of you."

Once the Grave digger had shared his words the family continues to look for the Oracle, they finally found her hanging onto a rope as her life depended on it. Atreus used his wings as he flew to the Oracle to grab her body to descend to the ground slow and gently.

"Atreus, as Athena herself has foretold. You are too late to save Athens or is it Athens you have come to save?" The Oracle says as she places her hands on Atreus's temple.

"No don't I can't-" The Oracle tapped into Atreus's mind as she been to see the visions and Atreus in beast form slaughtering Monsters, Barbarians, and Persians while Atreus stood over a pile of dead warriors that layed dead at his feet, thunder claps and rain drops pouring to the ground while Atreus roars as blood is seen across his face, bathing in the blood of his enemies. The Oracle saw nothing but a vicious beast.

The Oracle jumped in back in horror as Atreus's mind was back to normal, "By the gods, why would Athena send one such as you?!"

Atreus shouts at her, "Stay out of my head!"

The Oracle walked to a gate as she places her hand on a logo that looked like an owl as it shines a light blue color while the pathway opened, "Choose your enemies wisely Atreus, it would seem that you might have a chance at killing Ares but there is one item that can help you defeat a god. Pandora's box which lies across the desert of lost souls. But we warned Atreus, many have gone in search of Pandora's box none have returned."

Atreus stepped forward to go to the path but Kratos grabbed his shoulder which caused him to stop moving, "You are not doing this alone, boy. We can help you."

"No father, I can do this. But what I need you five to do is save as many people as you can from Ares, evacuate the city, and wait for me."

They declined of the idea at first until they accepted it, they nodded in agreement with Atreus's plan, Calliope stepped forward to Atreus and hugs him as he does the same.

"Be careful Atreus."

"And you be safe too Calliope, please stay as far away from Ares."

Calliope looks at him in the eyes, "I will, brother." She replies as she gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

Atreus continues down the path the gate of the lost souls, When he entered the desert landscape he spotted a statue of Athena as a light glowed around the statue as Athena's way of communicating with others.

"Atreus the journey forward is perilous. But one must complete if you are to have any hope of saving Athens. And I admire your plan to save the people while there is still time."

"You're welcome Athena. The Oracle spoke of Pandora's box. It is real?"

"The box exists. With it many things become possible and so it is hidden well. Far across the desert of lost souls you will need to find Cronos, the titan."

"A titan still remains here? Breathing and living?"

"Cronos is the last. Zeus has commanded him to wander the desert endlessly until the swirling sands rip the very flesh from his bones. There are safe passages through the sands. Follow the songs of the sirens Atreus and they will lead you to Cronos."

Athena's statue arua stopped glowing as that was Atreus's cue to continue through the desert, he heard the song of the sirens from all directions as he used his hunting tactics to kill them all. A path began to lead Atreus somewhere else as he stumbled upon a huge horn as blew into horn as Cronos began to crawl to the loud sound. As Cronos got close enough Atreus flew upwards to the mountain to get a better view.

He saw the temple entrance at the center of Pandora's temple. Atreus flew in with high speeds as he slowed down and placed his feet to solid ground.

He saw a someone well something or perhaps both who was burning dead bodies that attempted to claim Pandora's box. Atreus walks forward to the figure as he does the same.

"So you come here to enter the temple of the gods, and try to claim Pandora's box. Believe me many have tried but none succeeded. Soon enough the Harpies will bring me what's left of you for me to burn on the pyre. If I were you, I'd leave but I can see you are determined." The Body Burner now picks up a skull and throws it to two Harpies as they opened the gates, "Good luck, Scandinavian."

He walked down the hall as he spotted a table with a book as a circular door with an all seen eye symbol with greek runes. The journey had taken forever but he succeeded in his quest.

Atreus entered a room as he made contact with the box. An image of the head of Athena glowed above Pandora's box.

"Atreus, your quest is at an end. Return to my city, and use this box to kill Ares."

After a thousand years Pandora's box was finally claimed. Atreus was ready, he would murder the god of war. He was now pushing the box out of the entrance in the temple.

Ares still remaining in his mountain form was still on a killing spree as he slashed his flaming sword to buildings and killing Athenian soldiers. He stopped what he was doing as he knew that the Ghost of Scandinavia had succeeded in his quest.

"So little Scandinavian, you have recovered Zeus's precious box. But you won't live long enough to see it opened." Ares picks up a sharp pillar with one hand, "I will see to that... You will wrought in the depths of the underworld for all eternity."

Ares now throws the sharp pillar to the desert of lost souls, the pillar went to straight to the main temple entrance as the sharp side of the side of the pillar hit Atreus in the chest sending his body to the circular door while still impaled. Blood was pouring out of Atreus's body as he tried to remove the pillar but his strength and life was beginning to fade. He saw the minions of Ares grab Pandora's box with their talons to carry it to their master. Atreus soon enough died as his body fell to the underworld as regained consciousness. Atreus summoned his wings again as he flew around the underworld, he saw in the distance was a heavy stone attached with a rope leading back to the living world. He claimed up to the rope and was placed on solid ground and saw the grave digger along with the Spartan family.

"Atreus!" Calliope says as she hugs him. Atreus hugs her back.

"Thank goodness your ok."

"Did you just die?" Calliope questions her. brother as looked away.

"Yes, I claimed Pandora's box and was impaled by a huge pillar sent by Ares."

"You what?!!"

"Can we focused on our goal!" Kratos yells out to the children, "Boy, what of Pandora's box. Did Ares's minions retrieve it before you died?"

"Yes. Is Ares still within the city?"

"Yes." Kratos said as a huge earthquake erupted. The Gravedigger notions to the city and tells them they aren't finished just yet. They heed the Grave digger's words as they spotted Ares while holding Pandora's box in his grasp.

"Zeus! Do you see now what your son can do. You cast your favor on Athena but her city lies in ruins before me and now even Pandora's box is mine. Would you have me use it against Olympus itself?" Ares yells to the skies and he saw Atreus and the Spartan family, "Atreus. Returned even from the underworld... Is this truly the best you can do father. You send a broken mortal to stop me, the god of war."

Suddenly a lightning bolt stuck the chain that held Pandora's box in Ares's hand making the object fall to the ground. Atreus stood in front of the box as he sensed two power presences from the box, one was evil and the other was powerful coming from inside the box. He had second thoughts about opening the box if he was to absorb one or the other, it might lead to dangerous results. He was sure of it. He had a new plan that it might work. Atreus stepped forward in front of the box and kicked it back far away from the area.

"You call yourself the god of war. A huge giant the size of a mountain while I'm but a mere insect. True you could kill me here and now but where is the fun in that, your nothing more than a coward. You want a challenge, don't you? Well then you can return to your normal size and fight me like a true opponent and see how long you last against me, Ares. And besides I don't think I'll need the box to kill you."

Ares llistened to Atreus's words as they plagued his mind, Ares growls in anger as he reverted to his original size and stood in front of Atreus. Ares's clutches his fists as he spawned sharp spider-like appendages on his back similar to Megera's.

"Prepare to join your family, Ghost of Scandinavia."

Atreus grunts when he heard the title tbat was given to him as he fell to the ground, his hands glowing a fire aura as it surrounds his forearms and started to growl in anger as his veins were appearing from all angles of his body while his sight turned to red as he conjured his black wings. Atreus gets back up to his feet looking at the Ares.

Atreus steps forward and in an instant he flies to Ares's chest with incredible speed, grabbing the god of war sending them both flying to large buildings structures while Ares takes the impact leaving Atreus unharmed. Atreus throws Ares to the sky, Atreus lands a punch to Ares's face sending him even higher then ever passing the clouds. Atreus goes in for another hit but Ares countered Atreus's attack that sends him off balance, Ares grabs Atreus's wings and pulls him closer to meet his face. Ares headbutted Atreus in the face and grabbed his face to prevent him from doing anything else as they fall to the earth. Ares does an evil laugh as he still kept a good grip on Atreus as they got closer to the ground. With quick thinking Atreus summoned a fake Atreus above Ares, fake Atreus grabs the blades of Valhalla and grappled onto Ares's from behind and kicks him in the back and slices off his spider-like back talons. Ares yells out in pain as Atreus slipped out of his grip in just enough time to slam his two fists into Ares's face sending him to a roof really fast and hard that he destroys it, falling through the remaining floors and creates alot rubble. Ares got up from the rubble and only had a few scratches on his body and armor, Atreus hovered above the city with his arms crossed as his wings were flapping.

"So flame hair, give up?" Atreus says to Ares as the god of war scoffs.

"Not even close, Mortal." Ares sends fire projectiles at Atreus, the boy flies to different directions but they projectiles were following him and catching up. Atreus goes to the Ares who stood around the rubble, he was charging the god of war as Ares was struck by lightning bolt from, left, right and behind and it was Kratos and his family that attacked him from a good distance away. The electricity was harmful enough to get Ares to stay in one place trying to fight off the shocking sensation, Atreus took the opportunity as he lands on the ground and slides between Ares's legs passing the war god while the fire projectiles hit Ares's body. Atreus jumps up to make the final strike but Ares teleported away before Atreus succeeded. Atreus's blades hit the ground instead. Atreus looks from all directions but no sign of Ares.

Four volcanic structures appeared close to Atreus, the boy quickly went into a defensive position as the volcanic structures were brought together and collided with Atreus. Atreus felt little impact from the huge rock structures and saw Ares on top of a roof on a damaged building.

Ares sends more flying fire projectiles and flaming rocks as Atreus quickly creates an illusion of mist surrounding the streets and buildings to cover his tracks while summoning his wings and took flight, he spiraled between buildings to make the projectiles explode on impact. Atreus lands on the ground, kneels to the corner on a building and sees Ares up ahead still searching for him as the god ofwar sends more projectiles. The Ghost of Scandinavia summoned his wings again and creates a fake illusion of himself, the fake Atreus nodded in agreement on what his plan was.

-

Ares was getting bored of this, as he sends more projectiles, "WHERE ARE YOU?!!!"

Ares sensed something heading his way, fast. He turn to his left to see fake Atreus flying toward him trying to land a punch but was grabbed by the throat, Ares was crushing the life of him, Ares sensed another presence coming from the right and saw another Atreus but grabbed tbat one by the throat as well. With both hands full Atreus took the advantage, he flew to Ares with incredible speed, and land a strong hit on Ares's face sending his body to multiple buildings. Atreus still remain on the same roof where Ares was, flies to the last building Ares had crashed and didn't see a body. He must have teleported somewhere else but where?

Atreus sensed something a come from above, Atreus looks up to the sky and sees Ares but in his mountain form and lands at the center of the city. He hides behind a building and see Ares demolishing more buildings to find him or Kratos.

'How am I supposed to stop that?!' Atreus thinks to himself as he conjured his blades of Valhalla and looks at his reflection, 'No, I can do this.'

"Atreus." A voice calls to him from below. He saw Calliope and the Spartans. Atreus labds next to them.

"I have a plan, it's risky but it just might work. You three just need make sure he stays in one spot for a little while."

Calliope understood Atreus's words as she and her family gets ready.

"Wait, how long do we have to distract Ares for?" The little Spartan girl asked.

"Not time to explain!"

Atreus holds his blades as he takes flight higher than the clouds.

"Ok that's just rude!" Calliope yells out as Ares creates more chaos.

Calliope, Kratos, and Lysandra climb into a roof close to Ares.

"Ares!"

Ares turned to face Kratos and his family, showing a face of hate and anger that makes Calliope hide behind her mother.

"Kratos. You have deceived me. Your own master, you gave up your family in your quest for ultimate power. Because of Atreus's actions you could have stood beside me and become an unstoppable warrior."

"You tried to make me a better warrior at the cost of my family. But because of Atreus he had you fooled."

"Then I shall kill the boy! But before I do that, I will see to it that he watches you all die before I take his life!!!" Ares shouts as he uses his telekinesis to rip the blades of Choas chains off of Kratos's arms. Kratos fell to his knees as Lysandra and Calliope went to his aid. The two girls look the mountain size god as the blades of Choas hovered near them. Ares crushed the Blades of Choas, his own creation from the pits of Tartarus. Ares conjured his flame sword ready to strike the three Spartans.

"What a waist of time. I nearly wished to make you a great warrior."

Kratos smirks, "You have already succeeded."

Kratos got up and stood in front of his family. Kratos wouldn't have imagined to go out like this but at least he will die alongside his family. Ares sensed something heading his way coming at full speed. He turned around and saw Atreus diving to him with his blades of Valhalla in front of him. Atreus roars in fury that rivals the Nemean lion. Ares was about to send another fire projectile until he was interrupted by being shocked with a lightning bolt from Kratos while the Spartan family escaped. Atreus now had the opportunity, he made contact with Ares's chest as he went through his back and crashed through the building landing on the street. Ares fell to his back started to glow into a bright light while Atreus sensed it was no good. Atreus looks to see his second family in front of him.

"Come on we gotta go, there's no time to run!" Atreus warns them as he conjured wings for them as they all took flight away from the city as Ares exploded. They had won, the people had been saved and the city would be rebuilt and would thrive. After a day passed, Atreus and the Spartans got on the ship they used to sail Athens and the truth was revealed to Atreus.

"Athena, I have completed the mission. Can you take these nightmares from my head?" Atreus questions the goddess of wisdom as her statue glows.

"Forgive me for uttering such words Atreus but I fear we cannot take away your nightmares, Ares and Alecto casted powerful magic for the visions to be irremovable." Athena replied to the young Jotunar as Atreus look down in despair.

He walks to the lower deck and enters his room. He kneels to the left side of his bed. In rage and anger he flips his bed, grabs a nearby table and throws at a wall as it breaks, Atreus yells in anger he punches the wall multiple times as it breaks little by little and his knuckles bleed red from the impact. He falls to his knees and silently sheds tears, Calliope enters the room and comforts Atreus, he places his head on her shoulder still crying as Calliope places her arms around Atreus as she sheds a few tears for her brother's suffering. Even in death Ares had still won.

The next day, they arrived at the bluffs in Athens, "Boy, get ready, the gods demand our presence."

"...Yes, sir."

The four had walk all the way up the stairs to the bluffs, the goddess of wisdom exited the portal to Olympus, Kratos had been elected as the new god of war, Atreus had been getting distance for the time being with the Spartans and other greek gods, the boy had been in his own bed chambers sitting at the front of his bed placing his hands on his chin. He needed someone to talk to for now. He entered Kratos's chambers that once belonged to Ares and saw Lysandra and Calliope approaching Kratos's throne in his god of war armor.

"Atreus." Calliope calls out to him as she ran and hugged him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I am alright." Atreus replies back to Calliope with a smile, "You know back in Scandinavia I had some old friends there, good people that took care of me and my family perhaps I need to clear head for a while, think things through."

Calliope broke the hug as she stared at Atreus like he was crazy, "Wait you want to leave us?"

"What, no I'm not leaving you forever, it's just a visit and then I'll come back here."

Calliope sighs in relief, "How long will you be gone for?"

"A few days, weeks or months, give or take." Atreus shrugged his shoulders, "Only to see how everyone is doing if they're still in Scandinavia or Norway. I promise I'll be alright."

"No, I want to go with you!" Atreus was about to object to Calliope's request but with her puppy eyes showing as her defense made him sighed in defeat.

"Ok." Soon enough they began get ready as Atreus created a fur uniform for Calliope, it was a uniform that was fit for beauty and battle. Kratos and Lysandra had kissed Calliope's forehead as Atreus hugged them goodbye. Soon enough Atreus created wings for him and Calliope as they took flight heading north for a visit.

Listen to Adrian von Ziegler - Freedom (Epic Beautiful Celtic Orchestral) by AB7 on /avb7/adrian-von-ziegler-freedom-epic-beautiful-celtic-orchestral


	8. Scandinavia

They soured above the seas as Calliope twirled in delight as she felt the beautiful clear light blue water on her fingers. Atreus was just going at a slow pace to make sure Calliope can keep up. Atreus smiled at her happy figure, Cassandra would have been this happy just like her. They continued flying above the ocean as they see the green lands of Scandinavia and floating icebergs above the water. Atreus and Calliope saw the nature and enenvironment from below as Atreus divides down with Calliope following in pursuit. They land of the ground as the snow crunched beneath their shoes, the wings disappear as Atreus stepped forward to an all familiar place that was once his home. The home was nothing but ash and burnt wood as he remembered it. Atreus kneels to the ground filled with snow as he places hand on the remains of his cabin as tears fall from his pale cheeks, he then now stared at the spot where he created his family's pyre.

The nightmares came rushing back to his mind as he saw thev visions of his family's cries and death by Magni and Modi and how their ashes covered his body. Calliope places a hand to hold Atreus's, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I would've like to have met them, Atreus." Calliope said with a bit of sorrow.

"Yeah, and they would have liked to have met you, Calliope." Atreus says back to her. The visions came back to his head once again, the tears that his mother and siblings shed for him as for Atreus just remained silent not showing any emotion whatsoever from his father's beatings. After Atreus lost his family, he felt nothing but grief and loss so much that he wanted to commit suicide but he couldn't do it including after he got the memories that haunted his mind for nearly a year but there was only a few good memories that Atreus remembered that made him him continue to move forward.

Cassandra was the only one that Atreus talked to when his was laying in bed, having a high fever. He was coughing up a storm as he spits out blood from his father's beatings after the abusive bastard went into the woods.

"Brother, lie still. You'll need rest." Cassandra says to Atreus, while holding a cold cloth and placed it on his head in attempt to cool him down.

"I'm fine, Cassandra." Atreus somewhat sounded almost emotionless for a moment before clearing his throat, "Don't worry about me."

Faye came in the cabin, with a bag filled with fresh dead rabbits and two younger children beside her. Faye tells the children to ready the rabbits as she kneels to Atreus's bedside.

"Atreus, why do you always put yourself in harm's way for us? That demon will kill you."

"Mom, I have every right to put myself in harms way so I can protect you. That's what a good son and a brother does for his family. They look out for each other. And one day that demon from Hel will get what he deserves."

Faye chuckles at Atreus's words, "I believe so, and the roles for being the protective one it's supposed to be the other way around. I'm suppose to protect you from that monster."

Atreus laughs, "We'll the roles have been switched..." He covers his mouth with his hand as he coughs out blood some more. Faye rubs Atreus's back gently. Cassandra brings her big brother a cup of cold refreshing water to make sure Atreus keeps his hydration in check as Helblindi and Býleistr readied the rabbit meat, Faye was the one that taught them how to skin and cook rabbits at such a young age when Atreus couldn't do it due to his injuries while Cassandra was taught how to fix and clean wounds.

After Atreus had eaten the meat and drank enough water, he began to feel tired.

Faye spoke out, "Let's let Atreus have some rest, he'll need it. Say goodnight."

Cassandra gave Atreus a kiss on cheek as he gave one back to her but he was more careful because he wouldn't want to get her sick as he hugs his two brothers. The three triplets drifted off into sleep on their bed that was a perfect size for all three of them. Faye was on her knees next to Atreus's bed as she held his hand, and began to sing to him. These songs would always cloud Atreus's mind but he loved it very much, these songs are what brings him hope to continue to live life.

Secret Garden by Sleepsong (https/youtu.be_yQpU_73Dv0) = Faye's song to her children.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby... Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay... And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow... Bless you with love for the road that you go... May you sail far to the far fields of fortune... With diamonds and pearls at your head and feet... And may you need never to banish misfortune... May you find kindness in all that you meet... May there always be angles to watch over you... To guide you each step of the way... To guard you and keep you safe from the harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay."

Faye continues her song, "May you bring love and may you bring happiness... Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay...

May there always be angels to watch over you...To guide you each step of the way...To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay, Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay, Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay, Loo-li, lai-lay."

May it be - Enya (https/youtu.be_8u4VLk0iTI)

"May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh, how far you are from home

Mornië utúlië (darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornië utúlië (darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now" Atreus now drifted off into sleep as Faye does the same.

Thor Ragnarok -Twilight of the gods (https/youtu.be/XrPyxhRbu8I) = Atreus's pain and loss.

Atreus now kneels to the pyre, closes his teary eyes and says, "Lo there do I see my mother. Lo, there do I see my brothers. Lo, there do I see my sister. Lo, there do they call to me. Lo, there do they call to me. Lo, there do they call to me."

After Atreus has said his words to mourn his loved ones, he gets back to his feet as Calliope stood next to him and prayed to his family in her mind that they found the peace that they deserved.

Atreus now remembered something, something that he forgotten in a long time, he started to search the remains of the house until he found the hatch, he opened jt and saw a weapon that he'd not seen for many years. He grabbed the heavy weapon and examined it, the weapon had now glowed an ice aura around the blade just he remembered it. It was his mother's axe. The Leviathan axe. He thought that it would have been destroyed along with the house but it would seem that Laufey/Faye knew he would find her axe to carry out her name. Atreus had thrown the axe, he reached out and returned to his very palm. Calliope was astounded by the weapon's abilities as Atreus told her the story of his mother taking about her weapon, of how she used the weapon to bring hope to the weak, how she would use it for good and perhaps it is now his turn to do the same. Atreus then created a holdster for the axe as they take flight around the land. They hovered above the land when they see a blue dwarf yelling and shouting at beast trying to cross a wooden bridge.

"Come on already, let's go!"

The children land somewhere near the blue dwarf without being seen, they walk on the bridge approaching the blue dwarf and he turns around and notices them.

"Kids, gets this so called cocklump to cross the bridge."

"It's because she's scared of something in the trees up ahead." Atreus gestures to the white trees with red leaves across the bridge.

"Wait there's what now?"

"I'll show you." Atreus grabs the Leviathan axe and throws at the trees as where Draugr roars are being heard. Atreus recalls the axe back to his hand as the blue dwarf was left impressed. The beast of Burden knew that the coast was clear and walked forward across the wooden bridge. Atreus made sure everyone got across safely as he was the last one to step off while the blue dwarf was setting up his shop as Atreus and Calliope both walked to the shop.

"Say kid, you might not believe me but that axe you got. It was me what made her, me and my brother so don't let anybody else work on her except for us two."

Atreus scoffs, "Why should I trust you?"

"Well there's a rune in the shape of a fork under the grip."

Atreus grabs the axe and sees the rune symbol under the grip. He believed him.

"That was our brand, my brother and me before we split. I got half of it right here see." The man shows them the half brand.

"What's your name?" Atreus questions the blue dwarf.

"Brok." The blue dwarf answered back to Atreus, "And your names?"

"Calliope, sir." Calliope greeted herself happily.

Atreus hesitates for a moment, "...Atreus."

Brok cleared his throat beforbefore speaking again, "So where are you off to?"

"We're not sure yet actually." Atreus replies to Brok.

"Oh, I see. If you want you could still stick around with me."

"Thanks Brok but I think we'll pass on that. Just showing Calliope around Scandinavia actually."

"Well alright then. Be safe out there, there's a lot of creatures out there that can fuck you up real good."

"Um... Yeah, thanks for the tip."

They continue to wander through the rest of the land as they approached the foothills. The door opens as they step outside, they walk down to the center as a dwarf in golden armor spots and they do the same. The dwarf stops their tracks and points to the axe hanging from Atreus's back.

"Ah excuse me, but um... How did you come by that axe?"

Atreus hesitates for a moment before finding the right words to say to the dwarf to only tell him half of the truth, "... It was my mother's. I found it from my brunt home after she died two years ago."

The dwarf couldn't believe the child's words that fell from his mouth as he looks in disbelief and sadness, "Faye's dead?... I'm very sorry to hear that, she was a fierce warrior... and a good woman."

"Yeah... She was. She died along side my younger siblings, I wasn't there to help them in time. This weapon is all that reminds me of them."

The dwarf places his hands on his hips as he spoke with courage, "Ok I will make improvements to the axe."

Calliope raised an eyebrow, "But no one asked you to?"

"Well it's true but knowing his family she would have insisted that I repair that act of vandalism perpetrated against her axe by my brother."

Atreus chuckles and crossed his arms, "I knew it, you are Brok's brother, you have the other half of the brand."

"That's true, though my talents are vastly superior. No boast, swear to Freya."

"I see. I'm only showing Calliope around the land. And she's aware of the creatures that reside here so she knows everything."

"Oh, that's good to know. And my name is Sindri by the way." Sindri now walks over to his shop, as he creates more weapons, "So why are you two here?"

Atreus refused to make eye contact with the dwarf, "Well I just wanted to face my dark past once again. Or perhaps I just wanted to bring Calliope here, or both."

"Oh, that's makes sense. You know I've heard of tales of a ghost that haunts these lands, I was just curious if you heard stories about it."

Calliope turned pale when she heard come out of Sindri, the ghost that he was referring to was Atreus only he dosen't know that. The boy clutches his fists in anger at the thought of people still afraid of his title. Calliope can feel to furious sensation coming out of Atreus's body, yet he doesn't show the anger on his face at all, "Yes... I've heard stories about it but there just stories. Nothing but a tale to frighten children."

"That I believe you. Personally I don't believe in it. So what can I do you two today?"

"Possibly upgrade our weapons for us." Atreus hands Sindri a bag of hacksilver coins as Sindri does his work. Once he was finished Atreus and Calliope both said their goodbyes as they hid somewhere where they can't be seen as they ascended to the skies. Near the shores of the nine they spotted a statue with rune symbols that says to sacrifice their weapons into the water, Atreus tested it out but the axe didn't return to his hand. After that the water begins to shake like crazy,but thanks to Atreus's ability to cast illusions they just watch it go down, hovering above the water and soon enough a beast rose from the water as it brought its entire head out in the open, it was a serpent and a really big one.

"Atreus what is this?!"

"It's the world serpent, my mom told stories about him. First time meeting him!"

The world serpent/ slowly got closer to the children with wings as the axe returns to Atreus's hand from Jormungandr's mouth. It speaks in an ancient dead language but it almost sounded clear as it said something like this in rumbling voice, "Ghost of Scandinavia, I know you. Find Mimir."

When Atreus assumed the giant uttered the very words that it said it made Atreus mad with rage in his heart that he wanted to kill this beast just for saying that title, the beasts eyes look toward the mountain which made Atreus turn around to stare at the mountain. Atreus looks at Calliope as he gestures his head to follow him, they fly upwards to the mountain, reaching near the summit. Atreus made the wings disappear as they climbed around the roots as they stand on the summit. A voice was heard from another spot as they see an old Scottish wise man attached to a tree.

"Oh, wasn't really expecting company this time around."

"Are you Mimir by any chance?" Atreus questions the man.

"The one and only, lad. You're both looking at the smartest man alive." Mimir answered back to the boy.

"The World Serpent told us to find you. We weren't sure why?"

"Jormungandr? Haven't heard from him in a long time. If by any chance, do you think could cut off my head?"

"Wait, excuse me?" Calliope questions in a surprised voice moving next to Atreus.

"Odin, he casted me into this imprisonment, I've been here for a hundred and nine winters... He tortures me you know. Every... single... day. This, this isn't living." They could hear the brokenness in Mimir's voice. Something that Atreus is familiar with, "But before you cut off my head we need to find someone who reanimate my head using the old magic."

"Old magic? You mean we have to find a Witch?"

"Yes, lad."

"Well I'm not sure if there are any Witches here but we'll find one that can help you." Calliope says taking a step forward with a smile.

"Thank you both. Really." Mimir smiles back.

-

Elsewhere where an old king known as Odin had been sitting on his throne sipping a golden cup of wine with his warrior comrades do the same as three large tables were set, two of them were in a horizontal position and the third table was in a vertical position. Slaves were pouring more wine into the golden cups. The king stood up from his throne as he walked to the table in front of him.

"Friends, brothers, sisters, warriors, I am grateful to be here seeing you had returned with a new set of slaves, and live to have another successful day. Skál."

The rest of the guests called out holding their wine cups in the air, "Skál"

The rest began to have conversations with one another. Thor had just been leaning his back up against the wall as well as Baldur. Not being able to feel anything at all thanks to his mother's spell that she casted on him to live forever. However the moment was interrupted when Heimdall walked into the enormous dinning chamber. He stops his tracks in front of the the king of Asgard's throne as his sword as place in front of his hip.

"All mighty AllFather, I have seen an outsider who has been trespassing on Scandinavia. And I have reason to believe that this is the same boy Thor fought 2 winter's ago. The giant is still alive."

"THAT CANNOT BE POSSIBLE, I SAW HIS LIFELESS BODY FLEE FROM HIM AS HE DROWNED INTO THE WATERS!" Thor, the god of Thunder yells in disbelief as Odin taps the bottom tip of his spear known as Gungnir to the floor three times to silence the room.

"Enough of this, Thor. You have already had your chance to kill the giant, a simple task and you fail me. Baldur, go track down the giant and bring him to me."

"...Fine."

-

They had found a witch of the woods in a matter of minutes, the children had stepped into her home that was under a turtle, they had accidentally shot the witches friend that was boar for target practice. The children placed the boar at the center of the room. Soon enough it began to calm down as the witch tells Calliope to get specific types of plants as she leaves the room, leaving Atreus and the witch to themselves.

"I... I know that you are the Ghost of Scandinavia." The witch said in a soft voice while looking at Atreus in the eyes, "All pf the nine realms have been talking about you from this land, they fear you, a young pale Jotunar. Even I would have reason to believe that Odin knows of your title."

"That's nothing you should be concerned about, I wanted to leave that title behind me. I came back from a different land to confront my past again. My family has been killed by Magni and Modi, my father abused me my entire life. I have suffered enough." Atreus says with a slight hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"The gods of these lands don't take kindly to foreigners, trust me. When they find you and they will they'll make things more difficult for you since you came back here."

"it's me they should be worried about. Whoever comes across my way will die, Odin should fear me because I was the one who actually killed Magni and Modi."

The witch looks at Atreus with shock after what she just heard, "You killed the sons of Thor?"

"...Yes. He confronted me months later after I killed his bastard sons but in a miracle I survived. I wanted to leave Scandinavia for good when people gave me the title that you know. I didn't know who Magni and Modi were at first but a god placed these nightmares in my head, cursed to be irremovable. Learning the truth of who killed my family."

"...What is the true reason why you have come back to Scandinavia, child?"

"Fine then, you want the truth. I want to avenge my family. The Aesir took them away from me. I can't continue to live with myself if one aesir god is still alive."

"If you want advice stay away from them believe me I have seen what they can do and you wouldn't have a better chance against Thor again, but your right it doesn't concern me."

After there conversation had ended with one another, Calliope came back with two different flowers one was Lambs crest and the other was red roots. The witch did her healing magic as she walked to a neaby table and surrounded her two fingers in a bowl of magic, she places it on the children's neck as she explained it will hide them from whoever is after them. Minutes later they had reached the summit again where Mimir had been waiting patiently.

"We found a Witch who resides in the woods, Mimir."

"Excellent, lad. Now what are we waiting for, cut off my head."

"As you wish."

Before Atreus could cut Mimir's head off, Calliope looks away as she just heard a werid noise in the background as the head of Mimir, falls to the ground. Atreus uses a string to tie Mimir's horns to make more easy to carry a head. Now that they got the job they headed back to the Witches house. She was surprised why they asked if she can bring a head back to life as Atreus showed her the head of Mimir.

"Do you have any idea of who this is? Did you kill him?" The Witch asked Atreus.

"Yes, but he wanted to be free from Odin's tortures, he said you could revive him."

"Me? Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Please." Calliope begged her to revive Mimir. The Witch sighs in defeat and pionts to a nearby table to work her magic. Literally.

"Cutting off his head of all people. I hope you know what you are doing. Now hold his head under the water and don't let go."

Atreus nodded as he placed Mimir's head in the pot hanging above the fireplace, a few seconds passed as the Witch says, "That's good enough."

Atreus raised the head out of the pot as Mimir coughed something gross out of his mouth making the food hit Atreus in the face. Calliope snorted in humor. Atreus wipes the stuff off his face as he let the Witch examine Mimir.

"Mimir, are you there?"

"Yes."

"Good." After that was said, The Witch spits on Mimir's face.

"Hello Freya. Been a long time."

"What did for you, I did for these children and as far as I'm concerned, death suits you better."

"I'd bow if I could your majesty, forgive. If I had known the witch of the woods was Freya herself I never would've suggested this."

"Freya? The goddess Freya?" Atreus said in a surprise voice but it wasn't in a happy tone. It was more of disbelief tone. They had been speak to goddess this entire time?

"You didn't know either? Sorry." Mimir replies.

Atreus breaths softly, trying not to get upset. She was only nice, helpful and kind to them. She wasn't a threat to them whatsoever.

"Leader of the Vanir gods once, yes. But no longer."

Atreus didn't make eye contact with the Freya for a moment. He refused to work woth another god after what Ares had done but she was an outcast just like him. Atreus walks forward to Freya and they shake hands.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, child."

Calliope and Atreus walk out the back door as it closes behind them. All three of them reach Tyr's temple with a boat as they use the horn to call Jormungandr. The World Serpent awoke and ate the statue of Thor.

"Why is the World Serpent doing that?" Calliope questions Mimir.

"Well, lass, Odin had that statue made in honour of Thor. But seeing as the world serpent absolutely abhors the fat dobber. He was probably sick of looking at it."

He now approached them as he spoke in his dead language.

"What's he saying?" Atreus questions Mimir.

"He knows the pain of your loss."

Atreus grumbles quietly, How could he know the pain of my loss? He just changed the subject, "Ask him why we needed to find you."

"Sure."

Mimir speaks to the World serpent as he replies back.

"The serpent was just feeling bad that I've been stuck on that tree for many winter's. He figured with your abilities, you both could free me. And get away from Odin."

"...I see."

The World Serpent back his head away as he looks over the mountainside watching the lake of the nine.

"We should head back to Greece. There's nothing for us here." Atreus says in a calm voice as they headed back to Greece.


	9. The Stranger

Days have gone by as Atreus had been getting a little closer with the Greek gods even though he still blames them for not having enough power to take away his nightmares. Learning all their background history and of the great war. Zeus had explained to Atreus about the evils that he sensed in the box, they were the evils of the great war that he casted into the box after the Titans defeat. Since the Pandora's box was never opened after Atreus had retrieved it, it was put in the flame of Olympus were the evils can never be released.

Calliope had been on her flute playing her melody as always. Lysandra and Kratos were training together a circular the battle arena. As for Mimir who was just talking with Athena, sharing each other's wisdom and stories.

Atreus had just been walking around the great halls of Olympus, looking at the paintings of every greek god in the chamber the flame. What caught his eye was a painting of Ares the original god of war. Atreus casted a fire sphere projectile and burned the painting until he saw nothing but ash.

"Hmph, puny god." Atreus continues to roam around the mountain, he walks to the edge of the Dias, looking at the land below him.

"Atreus." A voice called to him from behind which caused the boy to turn around to see who it was and it was none other then Calliope.

"Calliope." Atreus says back to her with a smile. The Spartan girl smiled back as she stood next to him as they stare at the sun raising on the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. Atreus wrapped his arm around Calliope as she placed her head on Atreus's shoulder.

"My family and I would always watch the sun rise every single day."

"My family would do the same thing, Atreus."

They both shared looks to one another before they continued to look back at the sun. Both of them headed to the gladiator battle arena where Lysandra and Kratos were training. Lysandra took Kratos down to the ground as she impaled her spear to the sands to help her husband get back to his feet.

Atreus and Calliope just watch from the amphitheatre seats as the pale giant chuckles, "I'm sure he let her win."

Calliope laughs, "I was thinking the same, brother."

Suddenly they all hear a dragon roar coming from above as a small figure landed on the ground in front of Lysandra and Kratos. The Spartans readied themselves as the figure stood straight.

"Who are you?" Kratos asked the small bearded man with the blue runic tattoos.

"You might know the answer to that." The man replies mischievously.

"Whatever it is that you are looking for, we don't have it. You should continue to move on." Lysandra said to the man as she and Kratos turned around to walk to the gates but his laugh stopped there tracks.

"You have a young giant here. Bring him to me and you'll live. The Aesir want nothing to do with you, all they want is the boy. It that clear enough for you-"

"Looking for me!" Atreus called out behind the Stranger just a few feet away.

"Ah, you are the one that survived against Thor."

Atreus crossed his arms, "So you know who I am?"

"Of course. All of us do. We would be delighted to meet you."

"Well I'm not. You took my family away from me. And I'll make all of you pay... Tell Odin that he should go crawl in a place to hide from me before I destroy Asgard to its core."

The Stranger laughs like a psychopath and with incredible speed he punched Atreus in the chest that sends to body to the ground but the boy doesn't show any signs of pain as he placed his palm in front of him to signal Lysandra and Kratos to stand back not to interfere as the Stranger speaks some more, "And how to you possibly plan to do that. You're just a weak, arrogant, and naive coward."

Atreus closes his eyes and clenches his fists "I am no coward... This is nothing more then a wakeup call to what I really am." Atreus hits the ground really hard and continues "Who I was destined to be."

"Then what are you really."

A storm rages from the heavens as Atreus looks at his own reflection from a puddle, he got to his knees and opens his eyes only for the Stranger to see red eye color and flames surrounding his forearms, and replies in a cold voice, "I'm saying the Ghost of Scandinavia is back!"

Atreus began to stood straight as it continues rain within the skies, he walks forward to the Stranger as with speed the Stranger punched Kratos and Lysandra aside while grabbing her spear to impale Atreus in the chest but the spear just broke up into peices as Atreus began to chuckle.

The Stranger felt a chill run down his own spine as he sent the broken spear aside as he began to battle Atreus as he did the same.

Atreus summoned his wings as he grabbed The Stranger by the neck as they took flight into the skies. Atreus was repeatedly striking the Stranger in the face with his other hand while the Stranger was doing the same. Atreus kicked the Stranger that sends him all the way down to who knows where of Mount Olympus. Atreus dived down to the city of Olympia to see if the Stranger is dead well because no one can survive a high fall like that. He lands softly on the ground as he investigates the crater, not a body to be seen. Atreus's senses kicked in as he turned around to block a strong punch from the Stranger. Atreus went for another punch but the Stranger grabbed his fist. The Stranger laughs as he grabbed Atreus by the throat and was choking him.

"Pathetic, you can't win. I fell nothing but you feel everything yet you keep trying. How could someone like you be able to kill Magni and Modi? But the Allfather demands your presence as well as Mimir." The Stranger speaks in Atreus's ear as his wounds began to heal rapidly.

"He's not going anywhere and neither am I!" Atreus replies back with a growl, he strikes The Strangers face which caused him to loose his grip, Atreus grabs hold of his blades of Valhalla and attacks the man with everything. Atreus grapples to the Stranger to launch his body to come forward to kick him in the face that sends him to the ground on his stomach, the Stranger tries to get back up but only to grabbed behind the neck to be snapped. Atreus throws the body over the edge as the Stranger falls to the underworld of Hades. Atreus began to breathe heavily. He sensed a nearby presence as he turned only to see Zeus who witnessed everything.

"Atreus, who was he?" Zeus asked the boy.

"I don't know? But I do know that he's dead and working with Odin... And I know now what I have to do." This caused the kind of the gods to raise an eyebrow and suddenly it hit the god of thunder.

"You will go to war against the Aesir?"

"...Yes. If you the Aesir wish to seek counsel with me then that's what they will have. But I won't do it as a god, I wish do it as a mortal. Just so that it can become a great humiliation to the Aesir."

"Very well. I shall send word to Hades that the intruders soul gets tormented."

"Good, at least that gives us one less thing to worry about."

* * *

Calliope was witnessing the entire fight from the circular reflection pool in her father's chamber, she began to sigh in relief when Atreus had won the fight. She now then heard of Atreus conversation with Zeus, she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Atreus's mouth. He wants to find the Aesir and kill them all and he wants to do it alone. She took a few steps back in shock then she stopped her tracks. She couldn't let Atreus do this alone, they have been helping each other for a year and they became close like brother and sister, the little Spartan wanted to help seek the redemption that he needs to avenge his family and If he died she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

She quickly grabbed her weapons and puts her armor on as she exits the chambers of the god of war.

* * *

Heimdall had reported the news to Odin that Baldur had been defeated by the giant, with that Odin gives order for his warriors to travel to Midgard and surround every area within Scandinavia to slow the giant down seeing if they can stop him.

* * *

The Asgardians were walked around the forest as the cold snow crunched beneath their feet. Going at a slow and steady pace to hear everything around them.

Suddenly the skies turn to red as blood, something fast swooped through as one of the Asgard warriors screams out loud as the screams faded in the distance. The warriors got into a fighting position as they look around, the sound of wings swooping around at a fast rate unable to see anything coming.

"It's moving too fast!"

"We must get back to Asgard! We must bring-" Dragurs came out of the ground near the warriors, they stepped back but Hel-Walkers attacked them from behind. The bodies were being slaughtered except for one that was left alive. The Asgardian fell to his beck on the ground as the hordes of Dragurs and Hel-walkers surrounded the one soldier left alive as they move aside to reveal a child at the age of thirteen walking to him with his teeth gritted in anger, he pointed a golden blade at his throat.

"Spread word to Asgard that a new threat has appeared to your land and is comign for them, got it?"

The soldier shook in fear, and began to stutter between his words for a moment, "Who are you?"

"...I am Loki, the Ghost of Scandinavia, the god slayer, and champion of the giants."

After Atreus's demonstration of his power, the soldier limped all the way back to Asgard as Atreus stops the illusions of his armies of Dragurs and Hel-walkers as they turned to golden dust, he hears a branch snap nearby as he throws a his chain blade to the direction of the noise as the blade inpale a tree near the figure who screamed in horror. It was Calliope who was on the ground on her bottom.

"What the?! Calliope?! What are you doing here!"

Calliope got off the ground and dusted herself off as she walks to Atreus to stop infront of him, "Aiding you in your quest."

"You shouldn't be here. I'm not letting you get taken away from me."

"I can't let you face your problems alone."

"This is not some game, Calliope. This is my war, not yours."

"You are my family Atreus. If it's your war then it's going to be my war as well."

Atreus sighs in frustration as he rubs the back of his neck, "You are not going to do this. I just want you to go back to Olympus right now."

Calliope just crossed her arms as she sits on a rock, "No, I'm not letting you do this. And there is nothing you can do that will get me to go back."

Atreus grumbled angry as he covered his pale face with his pale hands and whisper, "This is the worst day ever. I'm babysitting a Spartan brat, who won't listen to me."

"Excuse me!" Calliope said as she suddenly appeared behind Atreus who jumps in surprise and fell on his back, "Utter such horrible words about me, and I will see that you will be sent to the afterlife. Understand me, brother?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. I understand."

"Good."

Atreus got off the ground and stood on his feet. Calliope steps forward, "Now as I was saying, I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

Atreus sighs in defeat, "Ok."

Calliope smiled, "Perfect."

Calliope hugs Atreus as he does the same, Calliope stops as she walks to the lake of the nine with Atreus following her and softly face palm himself.

"Cassandra was way nicer and nonthreatening than you."

Calliope clears his throat loudly as she back at Atreus who fake coughs, "I didn't say anything."

"I certainly hope so." Calliope said.


	10. Home Of The Gods

After Kratos and Lysandra had just received word of their own daughter going to Scandinavia with Atreus, they weren't sure what they should do now. Both of them were just at a lose when they were watching everything unfold from the reflection pool. While they were upset at see their own daughter, Calliope, going to war with the Aesir without their permission they were for sure going to ground her for that. Suddenly Kratos had just memory long ago.

Kratos exited his war chamber as Lysandra followed her husband. Together they entered a boat to set off to sea as a storm was raging upon them. The statue of Athena glowed to speak to Kratos and Lysandra.

"It is not a wise course of action Kratos. It was a dream. Nothing more."

"This do not concern you Athena. I need to find the answer for myself."

Later on, both the Spartan wife and husband arrived at the temple of Poseidon. They see a figure laying on the ground. Kratos stepped forward to see the sick figure lay before him.

"How I have missed you, Kratos."

"What treachery is this? Another trick of the gods?"

"No my son, it is me." It was none other then the mother of Kratos. Kratos kneels to her, "You're brother does not have much time. Go to Sparta. He is trapped with Deaths domain."

Kratos now had a memory of Deimos being taken when he was a child, "Deimos?"

Lysandra kneels next to Kratos, "That cannot be, your bother was dead? Was he not?"

Kratos looked at his wife and then back to his mother again, "But you told me that he was-"

Callisto interrupted her son, "I did what I was told by the words of your father."

"My father?" Kratos says with a shout, "Who is my father?!"

Callisto came in closer to whisper into Kratos's ear and just as she was about to tell the truth she suddenly began to get a s. Kratos and Lysandra backed up as they were see Callisto transforming into a hideous beast. Lysandra and Kratos took action as they started to battle Callisto, the beast attack them as they were flying across the room hitting the walls and pillars, Callisto jumps to the air to get a hit on Lysandra but she rolled out of the way, she threw her spear Callisto's arm as the end of the shape blade was impale to a wall stopping her movement as Kratos used his blades of Athena to strike her mother in the heart. With that Callisto started to return to normal as Kratos removed the spear out of her arm as he held her mother while giving out her last words.

"Finally I am free. Kratos...free your brother, he needs you."

With that act of last words the mother of the Ghost of Sparta died in peace as she fades into white pixy dust, two specks of white dust falls to Kratos's hand as he clenched his fist in anger. Lysandra approached Kratos to give him a comforting huge to show her sympathy to his lose. They set out to Sparta to search for answers.

* * *

"So let me get this shit straight. You want me to help you kill the Aesir and the gods?" Brok asked with curiosity to the two kids as they just stood at the other side of the table as they nodded in agreement, "Forget it anyway. I ain't ever going back to Asgard after that whole incident with Thor's hammer."

"We know you and Sindri were the ones that created Thor's hammer. We get that it wasn't your fault. But this is only between me and the Aesir."

Calliope clears her throat as Atreus heard it, "And Calliope as well."

"Look kids. I'm not going anywhere near those cockers again. They would kill you at first sight as if you were a fly."

Atreus sighs as he covers her eyes in frustration with his hands, he counts from one to five in his mind then as he looks at Brok, "The Aesir took my family away. I want to make things right for not save them when they needed me."

"There's no other way to enter Asgard except for this." Brok mentioned to Tyr's realm travel bridge.

Atreus had thought of something when Brok said that, "Did you see any Aesir warriors walk through here?"

"Well no actually."

"So there is other way after all!"

Brok snorted, "How can you be sure of that?"

"We killed Aesir warriors along the way here which proves my point."

"Well you got me there. Alright fine, what upgrades do you need for your weapons?"

"Any kind, just need them to be improved."

"Alright but it'll cost you." After that was implied from Brok, a huge bag of hacksilver coins fell onto the desk.

"This a good amount, Dwarf? Huh?"

"Actually that's a very good amount." Another voice came was heard as Sindri as he walked to the table as well to join.

"Didn't really expect to see you here?"

"Didn't really want you to do everything yourself."

Atreus smirks as the sight of the two dwarf blacksmith brothers getting back together again. Atreus and Calliope placed their weapons on the table as the Dwarfs began to do their work.

After the upgrades, Atreus and Calliope headed out to the woods as they waited patiently for more Aesir warriors to arrive.

Moments of silence have passed as by. Soldiers from Asgard were walking through the forest, a total number of 20. They move with stealth as they see a little girl on her knees with her weapon on her lap. They grabbed their weapons as they move behind the girl as the blade hits the back of her head but was faded to dust. They had confused expressions on their faces, Calliope was witnessing the whole event from a distance, crouching on a branch as she readied her bow and arrow. She pulls the string back to her cheek as she let's the arrow fly hitting the Asgardian warrior on the eye as he falls to the ground, dead. The soldier's jump back in surprise as they readied their weapons and shields.

"Scatter around, and find them. Odin wants them alive!" One of the soliders followers says as they walked in different directions within the forest.

Calliope sees two warriors coming in her direction as she runs across the area. The two soldiers followed her while running they lost sight of her. Calliope took the advantage as she fires another arrow from behind hitting the warrior in the back of the head, just as the Asgardian saw what happened to his fellow comrade he looks behind only to have a young girl jump and kicked him in the chest, sending the man on his back, before he could call out for the other, Calliope covered his mouth with her hand and stab his throat with the other hand with her small blade as she shushed him as if he was going to take a nap. Seeing the lifeless body before the young Spartan, she pulls the blade out and cleans it as she ran back in the direction of where she came from to see rest of the soliders search the field. Five soldiers get killed by an Ogre as the other five get killed by Atreus using his blades of Valhalla. Calliope joins in on the battle field as she shows off her skills the men. Atreus launched his blade on Valhalla to the soliders face from a distance.

3 soldiers charged Calliope but she jumps over them as she took the opportunity to sever off their heads. She looks back to see Atreus holding his own against the remaining 4 Asgardians, she decided to give him support as she fires more arrows at their arms or legs or head as two lay dead. Atreus grabs the wrists of two soldiers as cracking noises were heard as the warriors yell in pain. Atreus growls in anger as the soldiers tremble to their knees.

"This was a waste of time. How did you arrive here without using Tyr's temple? Or you can join the rest of your friends here." Atreus questions them as Calliope walked behind the warriors to tap the back on their head with her sword making them shiver in fear.

"The- The Bifrost, we use that. It's guarded by Heimdall. That's everything we know!"

Atreus raised an eyebrow at them as he impaled the other soldier under the neck with his blade "Everything? Where is this Bifrost?! Speak while you have throat to give voice!"

"I don't know! Odin moves it to other locations around Midgard!" The soldier says as he whimpered in fear, "Please I have a wife and two children!"

Atreus stopped his movements before he could kill the last soldier, he lowered his chain blade. He stepped forward and kneels to the man, "Do you love them? Would you ever hurt them if they were a failure to you, a disappointment."

"Yes, I love them more than anything, my wife prayed for my return home if I killed you."

Atreus grumbles in irritation but he sensed his words that are speak not of false lies to save himself but with truth, He was starting to realize that he would become just like the monster that took away his family. He gets back up to his feet as spoke.

"Then let us give you a clean death...A warrior's death. And I give you my word that I won't harm your family. My only concern is with Odin and Thor."

The soldier looks up at him and then slightly nods his head, knowing it's a good way to honor his death. Atreus nods his head to Calliope to give her the ok, the Spartan girl raised her sword as the tip of the blade was facing downward to the back of the warrior's neck, she drives it down to the man as he falls forward lifeless.

* * *

Lysandra and Kratos now stare at the city of Atlantis. Poseidon's kingdom but that mattered little to the Spartans. Soon enough they continue the journey to Sparta as they run into the gravedigger.

"Fools and yet you are biggest fool of all. Ghost of Sparta, the destroyer of Atlantis. You should take heed Spartans, the destruction of Atlantis will not bold well on Olympus."

"We care little for the gods. The gods have given us enough for my son and now his mind suffers forever because of them."

"Atreus still just a boy, he has his own war to fight. It would be wise to turn back my son, only will await you at the end of your journey."

"Not before we find Deimos. Old man."

So enough they had ran into the daughter of the god of death, Erinys.

"Ghost of Sparta, your brother belongs to Thanatos."

"You cannot stop us, nothing can." Lysandra called out as she readied her arms of Sparta as her husband grabbed his blades of Athena.

* * *

Atreus and Calliope flew into air as they tried to find the Bifrost. See enough they see a bright rainbow the distance as they land softly in front of it.

"This must be the bifrost that was described by Brok and Sindri." Calliope says as she approached the rainbow bridge.

"Yeah, it is. The person who's guarding it is a god named Heimdall. He has foresight that can see the entire universe and he might know all of our moves. But he must have a weakness, every god has a weakness."

"Indeed, brother. Then what are we waiting for?"

They step onto the rainbow bridge as summoned their wings as they take off at high speeds, soon enough they see a figure wearing golden armor while hold a long sword facing downward. Atreus and Calliope both land in front of the figure.

"You will go no further."

"Hmph, we could just fly over you but where would be the fun in that." Atreus says with a smirk, "All I want is Odin and Thor."

"If you want to see them you will have to get pass me."

"Fair enough. Calliope you should step back for this."

Calliope nodded to Atreus as she listened to him, she steps back to let them battle one another.

Their fight lasted for like hours, Heimdall was very skilled in combat as he just kept deflecting Atreus's attack's and cutting him as Calliope just watched in amaze, Atreus was able to get a few hits to Heimdall but she assumed that the foresight god let him. Atreus fell to his back, weakened, bloodied, and barely alive. Calliope hurried to Atreus's side as she picked up his head.

"If you attempt to leave, I will kill you where you stand. Odin just wants the boy." Heimdall says as kept his posture.

Calliope looks at him, "Then take me in as well. I'm not leaving Atreus."

"Very well, come with me, and no tricks. If you are both plotting something, I will inform the message to Odin to put both of you at execution."

With that Heimdall, turns around to walk the rest of the bridge while Calliope was carrying Atreus's body with her back as she placed her arms around her neck.

Calliope couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of Asgard, it was like a heaven as she kept walking with Heimdall guiding her to this enormous palace. The main gates open as guards let Heimdall and Calliope through as they continue to walk to the top floor to see Odin sitting on his throne holding his spear as Calliope gently placed Atreus on the floor as he groaned in pain.

"Why have you come here in my domain, young one?"

"My brother's council was only with you and Thor, King Odin. You took his family away from him. Why?!"

Once the soldier heard Calliope shout at the Allfather, they quickly rushed forward to point their spears at Calliope's neck to spook the little girl. Odin tapped the bottom of his spear telling his warriors to stand down, they followed orders as they backed away.

Odin answered her question, "Because we hated the giants for many years, they foresaw the prophecy of come forth Ragnarok trying to keep the information for themselves. The destruction of Asgard. Your so called brother who you think loves you only cares for himself since he is the last of his kind, we'll keep him here as we give you one last chance to walk away from this."

Calliope looked down in thought of her having to stay here with Atreus to insure his safety would mean that she won't be able to see her mother and father again but she knows she can't fight them all on her own, she needed Atreus. She decided to make her final choice, "I won't leave."

Odin sat back down on his throne, "Very well. Take them to the dungeon."

Calliope and Atreus were stripped from their weapons as they were thrown into a cell hitting the back wall in the process as they fell on their stomachs. The door closed in front of them as Calliope crawls to Atreus in his unconscious form as she sniffled in sadness, she placed her head on Atreus's chest to hear his soft heartbeat.

* * *

Kratos and Lysandra had entered death's domain, the kingdom of Thanatos where no mortal or god would ever step inside. The search continues thous far as they finally saw Deimos being held in chains. They broke down the chains as Deimos fell to his knees.

"Brother, you are safe now." Kratos says with comfort as he kneels to him.

Deimos laughs maniacal as he slams his fist into the ground, "Safe! You let this happen to me! You were suppose to protect me! Do you think I would forget, did you think I would forgive. I will never forgive you, Brother."

Deimos creates a shockwave that sends both Lysandra and Kratos to the ground, Lysandra got up as ran to slam her shield to Deimos's face, Kratos counter attacks his brother to get him off guard as he took a few hits as well. Lysandra rolls out of the way as Deimos slammed his fist to where his sister-in-law was standing.

Kratos was standing behind Deimos sending counter attacks as the marked warrior charged his brother as he picked up his body to break the wall behind Kratos to fall down a large drop hitting the ground as Kratos took the impact. Deimos laying on top of his brother he continues to bash Kratos's face in.

"I hate you Kratos."

Thanatos came from behind to grab Deimos with one hand as he carried into the edge of an abyss which lead back to the mortal world. Lysandra dropped in landing next to Kratos as he struggled to get back up as his wife held him.

"You killed my daughter, Spartans. And now you will suffer for it."

Thanatos walks off the edge still with Deimos in hand as he summoned his wings, Kratos and Lysandra followed in pursuit, Lysandra hoped onto Kratos's back as he jumps off the edge. They land at the side of the cliffs of solitude as they see Deimso hanging on to the edge of a cliff.

"I coming for you brother!"

"I can't hold on much longer Kratos."

Kratos continues to climb as fast as he could, he finally reached the side of the ledge as Lysandra and him run to Deimos, he lost his grip as both of his hand were grabbed by Lysandra and Kratos as they pull him up. Kratos offers his hand to Deimos as he took it.

"A Spartan never let's his back hit the ground." Deimos says remember the words of what Kratos taught him before he was taken.

"I will not loose you again, Deimos."

Lysandra took out the arms of Sparta to offer it to Deimos, "Come, Deimos. This fight not yet finished."

With all three of them armed and ready for battle, Deimos leads Kratos and Lysandra to where Thanatos is as they dropped down. Thanatos laughs and spoke in a disordered voice.

"The Oracle may have yet spoken truth. The marked warrior shall bring about the destruction of Olympus. Ares chose poorly that day. He took your brother when it should have been you. None of that matters now, nothing you do is of your choosing."

"The gods do not decide my fate Thanatos." Kratos shouts.

"The gods decided and the sisters of fate make it so. You are nothing but a pawn in a story that you don't ever know is being written. Pathetic. Now is the time Kratos. The beginning of the end." Thanatos say as he takes out his sword.

They all engage in a battle as it lasted near 15 minutes, Deimos moved Kratos out of the way before Thanatos in his monstrous form could grab Kratos but grabbed him instead as it resulted into Thanatos slamming him into nearby hills which killed Deimos in the process that it makes Kratos go into this unstoppable rage which caused his blades of Athena aura to turn red as blood, he slashed away at Thanatos still in his monstrous form that it caused him to return to his normal state.

"Your brother suffers because of you, Kratos." Thanatos says in a weak voice as he was thrown into a wall, "Your fate lies in the hands of Olympus, Ghost of Sparta."

Kratos makes the final blow as he impaled Thanatos in the heart which resulted into exploding his body into nothing. Lysandra kneels next to Deimos in his dead form as Kratos approaches. Kratos carried his brother to the path of solitude as the Gravedigger made a proper grave for Deimos while Lysandra placed the arms of Sparta down in front of the grave.

"You are free now, Brother."

* * *

Calliope awoke hours later as she felt Atreus's hand stroking her soft braids. Calliope gasps in awe.

"Atreus!" Calliope says as she hugs Atreus as he chuckles.

"I'm alright Calliope... So we are really in Asgard?"

Calliope let's go of Atreus to give him space as she sat on her bottom next to him, "I'm afraid so. We are not getting out of here are we?"

"I...don't know." Atreus sighs, "But the bright side is that we are together in this."

Calliope slightly laughs as she held his hand. The cell door opened up in front of them as they covered their eyes as a light shining over them.

"The Allfather requires your presence at the arena."

Calliope and Atreus looked at each other for a second as they both reply in sync, "Arena?"


	11. The Destruction of Asgard

The soldiers were escorting Atreus and Calliope to the arena that's behind Odin's palace, the circular arena was massive enough for 87,000 people to witness the action as the ring was large enough for 100 fighters. Atreus and Calliope both were walking as their hands were chained up to try not to pull off any escape tricks. Atreus looks at arena and the crowd through the metal gate as Calliope does the same, they hear the roars of the crowd ready to see the sight of blood about to be spilled. Calliope gulped nervously as Atreus held her hand in comfort even if it's chained.

"The Romans have arena's like these. They choose who fights one another, who ever is the last one to stay alive shall either live or die and it's up for the editor to decide the fate of the victor. Win the hearts of the crowd to gain their interest and they'll let you live." Calliope stated

They hear Odin's voice as he spoke from the pulvinus.

"My people, today has finally come where we are presented here to witness the very giant who is very well known at the Ghost of Scandinavia to be executed on this very Arena for everyone to see. Who want's to see the blood of the giant spilt as he fights for his life!"

The crowd shouts in agreement.

Atreus scoffs at the thought of thinking that he'll die. He can't die, fate has brought him here, he fears nothing, death is in his blood.

So enough the warriors had Atreus and Calliope their weapons as released their wrist chains as the gate was opening.

Calliope and Atreus both walk forward as the crowd started to throw lettuce at them.

"At these the crowd is kind enough to let us keep our health up." Atreus says with sarcasm while he eats lettuce.

"Well this is the first time I've been booed before performing at anytime." Calliope comment as she rolled her eyes as Atreus chuckles as they reach the center of the arena looking at Odin who was sitting on his throne at the pulvinus drinking a cup of wine. The old god points his spear to the metal cage on the other side of the arena.

Soon enough, multiple groups of Asgardians walked forward to the arena as the crowd cheered.

Some held a murmilo shields and axes, as other held light weight swords, two groups of four came out the same gate riding horses as they ride around the arena wielding spears.

Odin raised his spear to give command as the warriors charged in at their two enemies. Atreus impaled his blades of Valhalla to create a horizontal fire wall to block half the Asgardians as the remaining half was on their side.

The horses knees as they began to stand on two hooves in fear of the fire wall, so enough as it goes down, Atreus and Calliope charge into, Atreus throws his Leviathan axe to the men riding the horses, the horses just roam around as their rider lay dead on the ground as Calliope focuses on the enemies on the ground. She jumps over their heads to decapitate them. She spots an Asgrdian with bow and arrows aiming toward her, Calliope using her strength to pick up a body to shield herself from the arrows as they hit the dead body. Calliope placed her feet on the back of the dead body as she placed her hands behind her head on the sands as she launched herself upwards to allowing the body to fly across the air landing on top of the archer.

While he was down, Calliope saw a warrior about to swing an axe at her but she kicked sand in his eyes to blind him in just enough time to grab her sword to cut his throat. Atreus throws his axe to kill an Asgardian behind Calliope as he slashed someone's stomach open as guts started pop out. The archer was able to move the body off of him but was grabbed by the throat as Atreus threw him to Calliope. She held the tip of her sword to the man's throat as Atreus approached next to his sister while he pointed his blade as well

Atreus and Calliope make the final blow together as the man made gurgling noise as he choked on his own blood. Nobody from the crowd make a sound at all, well all except for a few coughs in the background. Atreus sees Odin chewing on an apple, Atreus grabbed a nearby bow and a single arrow to shoot the apple out of Odin's hand from a great distance.

(**Tell me if you get this reference**)

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!!! Are you not entertained?" Atreus shouts as his voice echoed within the Arena.

Odin stands from his throne to stare at the two warriors left alive.

Odin raised his spear as more Aesir guards came through with shield to surround Atreus and Calliope while they were in a back to back position, Odin walks forward at the warriors let him through to face Atreus and Calliope.

"What is your name?" Odin asked but Atreus turned his back to the king of the Aesir, "You dare show your back to me, Giant!"

Atreus scoffs as he turned around to face the king of the Aesir, "My name is Loki, Ghost of Scandinavia. Brother to murdered siblings, son to a murdered mother and I will have my vengeance, King Odin, in this life or the next."

The crowd repeated 'Live' over and over as Odin gives the gesture for the two young warriors to live as they cheered, "Loki, Loki, Loki."

Atreus and Calliope were escorted back to their cell chamber as the door locked behind them.

"I think that went well." Calliope says with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Atreus nodded.

"So what other enemies will we face next or have you came up with a plan at all for us to get out of here?"

"I'm not going to think of a plan Calliope, besides Heimdall will hear us."

"Fair point but at least you won the crowd's heart and lived to fight another day."

"As did you."

Days have gone by as the roars of the crowd cheered on for Atreus and Calliope about their victories. Every warrior to champions and then to monsters was slain. Atreus didn't really use his beast since the day they got to Asgard yet Calliope wasn't sure why and wasn't sure why he didn't use his illusions as well.

Odin raised his shield to bring more beasts in for his own amusement but Atreus and Calliope just took them out.

Soon enough when more days were going by, Atreus and Calliope were brought forth to Odin's domain as they were chained from there wrists. Odin raised from his throne.

"You both just simply won't die, will you? You kill my men, my champions, and my beasts. The people look up to you as if you are a god of the arena."

"What are you proposing, Odin? To have me placed beside you?" Atreus questions the king.

"Of course, boy. The people cheer you for as they do not fear you anymore. The people of Midgard fear you but us, no, we worship you. If you consider my proposal, I will leave the girl alone."

Atreus looks over to the Calliope, his own mind plagued the thought of seeing his new sister hurt, he accepted his offer, "Very well."

"Kneel." Odin ordered but Atreus refused for a moment, "Kneel!!!"

Atreus and Calliope kneels to the king of the Asgard. Now that they have accepted Odin's offer they were taken to guest rooms as they were fed, bathed, and clothed. Atreus had felt sympathy for the slaves that had to work for Odin, having to this for all of their lives.

Odin was minding his own business when his son, Thor barged in his throne room.

"Father, if you were to grant permission. In the arena I could kill both of them. They won't last a second. I want to seek redemption for not killing him when I didn't."

"Yes you could have but you didn't which is why you won't be fighting them. All of my champions have been defeated, but there is only one man who can deal with them and kill them in the arena." After that was said by the Allfather, Baldur entered the room bursting through the door.

"Where have you been?" Odin demanded.

"Fighting my way out of a foreign underworld." Baldur says with mischief in his voice, "Heimdall tells me that the giant is here on Asgard, accepted your offer to place him as one of us and fighting in the arena?"

"Yes, my son. And I will give you the opportunity to kill the boy and his ally."

"Very well."

The very next day, Atreus and Calliope were getting ready as they geared up for another battle, they have no idea of who they were fighting against but that didn't matter to them. Atreus had grabbed his bow and arrows, he decided to use the graded mistletoe arrows that Sindri gave him as they were much more lighter and had more firing speed. Once he does that, he cuts himself as he carved his blood onto his face to resemble Kratos's tattoo, he grabbed his axe and blades as they were placed on his back as for Calliope who held a sword and shield, Atreus and Calliope both share a hug but what Calliope didn't know was that Atreus was bringing both of them into some sort of telepathic mindset to develop a plan. Soon enough they walk to the opened gates as the crowd cheered for them.

"Together they stand against a man who has never been defeated, a man who has been fallen, against a man who has never been killed. Tonight I give you Baldur." Odin announced.

Odin raised his spear to the opened the gate as Baldur came out of the shadows as the crowd cheered for his as well.

"Oh great." Atreus replies.

"How is he still alive, thought you killed him?"

"That's what I believed as well. Looks like death has no power over him but he must have a weakness."

"We'll find it but if we don't, we're going to die."

"Begin." Odin announced as Baldur charged but only to appear behind Atreus and Calliope, their lifes flashed before their eyes as they were hit in the back that sends them on their stomachs, they get back up as they were a few feet away from Baldur as Calliope's shield rolled away in the process but her sword was next her. Atreus and Calliope charge at the god, Atreus throws his axe to Baldur's leg which caused him to trip as his knees hits the sands. Calliope took advantage as she approached Baldur, she front flips over Baldur as she grabbed his hair to pull his head back, she lands behind Baldur as she drives her sword downward to Baldur's shoulder all the way down to his heart, she released the sword out of Baldur as she kicked his body to Atreus as he impaled Baldur's face with his blades of Valhalla as the end of it was appearing from the back of his head. Atreus removed the blades as Baldur fell forward on the sands. Atreus walks pass him to help Calliope get back up. The crowd was silent as Calliope and Atreus look behind them they see Baldur cracking his neck as his injuries healed rapidly.

"Were is that rage, boy?" Baldur said with mockery, "Suddenly lost your edge?"

The god of light zigzags across the arena with the speed of light hitting Atreus in the face sending his body to a wall as it cracks. Baldur struck Calliope that sends her small body to the center of the arena, Calliope struggles as she tries to get back up, she sees broken arrows on the ground, as Baldur grabbed her by the back of her neck she stabbed Baldur in the neck as this bright blue arua appeared around his body as he began to feel, something that he's not felt for many years.

"What is this? I- I can feel this. I can feel everything." Baldur says with delight as he turned his attention towards Calliope who was trying to grab her sword but Baldur stopped her movement. Baldur grabbed her by the neck as he spoke in her ear, "I thank you for what you did. And for that I will give something, something that will make a real women out of you."

Calliope felt a cold chill run down her spine, she understood what his words meant when he said that. She pulls out of small knive to stab Baldur in the neck as laughs maniacal. Baldur pulls out a knife and at the same time he hears a low growl behind him. The god of light stood up as he looks behind him to see Atreus who was filled with rage that leads all the way to his beating heart. Atreus in his beast form grabbed Baldur by the throat and punched him across he arena that sends him through a wall as Calliope gets up next to Atreus who was now staring at Odin with his fire eyes. Atreus charged for the pulvinus with as he jumps into the air with a yell as he held the blades of Valhalla. Thor came in front of Atreus to hit him with his hammer that sends him into the air but Atreus regained his momentum as he summoned his wings and now he hovers over the arena with his arms crossed, the person that came next to him was Calliope using her light abilities, this light energy source was appearing from her palm and soles of her flates.

**(B****asically she can fly like Ironman** **and her light abilities are the same from my previous GOW stories**)

Seeing that every mortal from Asgard was here in the arena, they all just stare in awe and shock, Calliope aims her hand to Odin's palace as this white energy sphere surrounded her hand as it was growing by the second and then fires. The ball of energy blows up a piece of the palace in an instant as the people scream in panic while Calliope began to fire multiple energy spheres to the other buildings on Asgard.

(Listen to Dragon Ball Super OST - 30. The Birth Of A God by Bardock on /bardock-546830507/dragon-ball-super-ost-30-the-birth-of-a-god)

"Kill them!" Odin raised his spear as Thor began to fly up to them with speed. With Mjornar in hand, Thor's hammer gave him the ability to fly at high speeds.

Atreus roars with immeasurable fury that it starts to push everything back that it sends Thor back to the ground and Calliope who was just a few feet away as she uses her forearm arm to block the air pressure from bothering her eyes while she uses her other limbs to keep her momentum in place, "His rage, it's unbelievable."

Atreus's roar was starting echoing from all of the Asgard as if the whole 9 realms was able to hear it as the flames erupted more further surrounding his entire body while it continues to get hotter by the second. Then this aura of fire shoots up towards the night sky, raising over the world tree itself. The fire aura fades as Atreus began to breathe softly as he started to descend to the ground slowly as his feet touched the sands while Calliope does the same and stared at the very two gods that took everything from Atreus.

Baldur came next to Thor as they stare at the figures who are a few feet away from them.

Atreus speaks, "Free the slaves and Asgardians, send them to Midgard, every single one of them, every man, woman, and child. All except for you four. I call it an act of mercy for your people Odin."

"Very well." With that, everyone was escorting out of Asgard to Midgard.

Baldur was the first to charge them, Atreus casts three illusions of himself that grabs Baldur, Thor, and Heimdall to different directions of Asgard as Odin still remains at the pulvinus. While the three illusions continued to fight there enemies, Odin was sent down through the roof of his palace landing on the floor of his throne chamber.

Atreus and Calliope both burst through the front entrance breaking the door down landing a few feet away from Odin, "You're no god. You have drawn your last breath. You have taken everything from me."

Atreus walks to Odin who was on the ground, beaten and bloodied, groaning in pain, "Death is the only way to escape."

Atreus grabbed Odin by his throat, he stabbed the Allfather in his one good eye with his own spear, Calliope yanks it out of Odin as Atreus picked up his body, Atreu's wings flapped as Odin's feet were off the ground as he was being choked, "NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Odin was starting to fade away as his own life was flashing before his own eyes. His face was starting to get blue as a snapping noise was heard. The king of the gods was now dead at the hands of a giant. Atreus lets go of Odin as his body fell lifeless.

Thor came in the room to see the sight of his father who lay dead at the giant's feet, Atreus and Calliope look at the God of Thunder who was standing at the entrance as the city of Asgard was breaking apart and up in flames showing behind Thor. This rage erupted from him as he threw his hammer Mjolnir at Atreus but the half-breed in his beast form grabbed Mjolnir with two hands as it came close to his chest, he began to use his strength to crush the hammer, Thor tried to retrieve the hammer with his hand but it was not coming back. Atreus continues to squeeze the hammer as it erupted into pieces while Thunder clashed out around the room. Thor was now defenseless.

Atreus growls as he launch his blades of Valhalla at Thor as the chains wrapped around Thor's neck as he pulls him in closer to them. Atreus impaled Thor's hands to the floor with the blades of Valhalla as the almighty god grunts in pain, Calliope walked forward to Thor as she aims her hand at Thor's face as a white energy sphere was summoned from her palm, it grew bigger than her hand as she fired at Thor, blasting his head off completely as blood poured out the neck. Without paying attention Heimdall thrusts his long blade to Atreus's chest but it just broke apart all the way to the handle. Heimdall gasps in shocked of what just happened, Atreus didn't have the time as he slashed his right blade to Heimdall's neck as he was gurgling and choking on his own blood as he fell forward.

Baldur was clapping with a laugh. Atreus cracks his knuckles, Baldur charged them with speed but Calliope slides on the floor to trip Baldur making him fall to the floor as Atreus grabs his hand to throw his body across the room, hitting a pillar. Atreus walked to Baldur as he grabbed him by the hair, "You tried to force yourself onto my little sister and you thought that I would just sit by and let that let that happen, for that I'm going to kill you here and now!"

Atreus roars with fury as he snapped Baldur's neck, his eyes changed color as blood was showing. Baldur falls backwards to the floor as he takes in his final breathes while Atreus and Calliope walk to the front entrance of the palace as they look at the city in ruins. Atreus and Calliope both fly up into the air as they look down at the Bifrost, and back at the city, Atreus gives Calliope a nod as she created two energy spheres from her palms as she brought them together making the energy sphere much more bigger and powerful, she fires his energy sphere to Odin's alace as they quickly fly back to Midgard following the bridge path, behind them was Asgard was being obliterated from Calliope's attack it erupted nothingness as the Bifrost was breaking apart as Calliope and Atreus were getting closer to Midgard and at the last possible second the Bifrost died down as Atreus and Calliope fall on the soft grass, they were now back in Midgard.

Atreus and Calliope both lay on the grass on their backs as they were next to each other as they breathe softly, then they started to chuckle and then began to laugh.

Atreus calmed down as he began to get back up to his feet as he gave Calliope his hand, she took it as she got back up as she gave him a hug.

"We did it. Atreus."

"Yeah, we did. Let's head back to Greece."

Atreus and Calliope had informed Brok and Sindri of news of the destruction of Asgard and Odin. They thanked them as they continue to head back to Greece. Atreus could feel nothing but happiness knowing that he avenged his family for good this time, Asgard was destroyed. The Allfather and his sons were dead.

Atreus and Calliope landed on Olympus as they walked to Zeus, "It is done. Odin, and his sons, even his kingdom is dead. Burned to the ground."

Zeus rose from his golden throne, "Very well, both of you deserve rest."

Calliope bowed her head, "Gratitude Lord Zeus."

With that, both of them made their way back to their rooms as for Zues, he called a meeting with the other gods except for Kratos and Lysandra.

The very next day, Atreus was giving a mission about this city being destroyed by a huge statue. Atreus dives down to the clouds as he continues to fly with speed. He sees the city being demolished by the moving statue, he draws out his blades as he attacks while still in the air from directions, the metal beast roars in pain but with luck he fire blue energy beams from his eyes that hits Atreus head on as he was launched back going through a few buildings. He bursted through a building landing on a bath with two beautiful women, Atreus went back to reach for air as he looked at the beautiful women as his cheeks turned red and cleared his throat.

"Um...sorry ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have a statue to destroy, and you two just enjoy yourselves with whatever it is that your about to do."

With that Atreus exited the building as Zeus called out from the heavens.

"Atreus."

Atreus looks up the sky, "I don't need your help Zeus, just let me handle this."

"I offer you more then help Atreus I offer you power." The huge blade dropped from the heavens as it impaled the ground in front of a palace, "I offer the blade of Olympus, it was this very blade that ended the great war and defeated the Titans. Drain your energy into the weapon Atreus, only then will you reach your full potential."

Atreus raised an eyebrow, "Why is it that you help me now?"

"But I do now, I do for the good of all Olympus."


	12. Betrayal

Atreus quickly flew to the sword as the mountain size statue was approaching, Atreus unleashes his beast form as he flew and uppercuts the statue making it fall on its back, Atreus quickly grabbed the handle of the huge blade as it was draining his powers. Atreus pulled the sword out of the ground as he was breathing hard, Atreus still had little bit of energy to hold the blade and use illusions, Atreus aims the sword at the statue to shoot a blue beam at the stomach to create a hole for Atreus to fly inside the metal statue to fly upward to the head as he impaled the metal compartment attached to the eyes, soon enough with the power is corrupted, Atreus quickly exits the mouth as jumps off the statue landing on the floor where he picked up the blade. Atreus looks up at the sky as he held the blade of Olympus with one hand, "Is all that you would have me do? Do you need more proof then this to gain your attention?!"

The metal statues hand landed on top of Atreus which crushed him and caused the blade of Olympus to fly out his hand, the giant hand moves aside as Atreus was bloodied and nearly dead. He need to retrieve the blade of Olympus to gain his strength back. Atreus coughs out blood as he pulls himself up from the dirt, he limped to the blade of Olympus but fell to his knees and how was unable to continue to move forward. An eagle surrounded the area as it descended next to the blade to transform into the king of the greek gods, Zeus.

Atreus couldn't believe his eyes as he got to his feet, "Zeus?"

"Yes, I am to attend to this matter myself."

"Why? Why would you even betray me?"

"It is you who would betray me, am I to stand by while Olympus has a more greater threat?" Zeus implies as he grabbed the blade of Olympus, "Your hands are stained by the blood of the nordic gods, I won't let Olympus's fate be on my hands."

"You greeks are petty and pathetic, and your rule is weak just as Odin."

"I grow tire of this insolence, I am the king of Olympus." Zues puts the tip of the blade of Olympus to Atreus's neck, "And it is my way that is the way of the gods. You must bow to forever serve me."

Atreus pushed the sword back, "I am a slave to no one."

Zeus cletch his fist, "Then you leave me no choice."

Atreus tried to fight Zeus with the last hit of strength he has left but he just kept deflecting and taking weak hits from Atreus.

Zeus grabbed Atreus by his throat and slams him to the ground and impaled Atreus in the stomach, Atreus tried with all of his strength to pull the blade out but Zeus was too strong for him in his weak state.

"It did not have to be this way, my grandson. This path was of your choosing."

Atreus breathes heavily, "A choice from the gods is a useless as the gods themselves, you couldn't even...have enough power to take away my nightmares and this...is how you repay me. Kratos will see to it that your life is taken."

"Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to call us weak!" Zeus pushed the blade in more further as Atreus was bleeding out, "Everything you have ever known Atreus will now forget you because of your sacrilege, you will never be the next destruction of another kingdom. Kratos and his family will forget you and I will insure that. This war ends here."

Zeus pulls out the blade of Olympus from Atreus's chest.

"You will die for this Zeus. Be sure of that as I beat you to death." Atreus says as he coughs out blood.

He walks away leaving Atreus on the floor to die. As the life was drained out of Atreus, the arms of Hades surrounded Atreus and pulled him into the underworld as there were many dead hands pulling him down the fires of torment. Atreus was now in his mind as he began to see his visions of killing Magni and Modi in cold blood, see the bodies of his first family dead at his feet, Zeus impaling him in the chest as he saw his first family watching as Cassandra says in a different voice that sounded similar to an old woman, "This is not the end."

Atreus was sees in a abyss of darkness, "Who are you?"

A giant figure appeared before, "I am the titan, Gaia. I have watched you become a powerful warrior, but I can no longer simply watch as you die. We will help you defeat Zeus, only a coward would accept death."

"I am no coward."

"Then you must, fight. I will show you the way to the sisters of fate, only with there power, you will be able to defeat Zeus."

Atreus felt this pain as his chest was being healed by Gaia, he screams in pain but a second later he resisted it as he pulls out his blades of Valhalla and began to climb back to the world of the living. He reached the surface to see himself in the same spot where he died. Atreus still the strength to create illusions which was helpful but he couldn't use his beast form since was absorbed into the blade of Olympus. He summoned his wings as he took to the sky heading the direction of where Gaia was telling him to go.

Atreus landed on a frozen hand and looked at a titan who was been imprisoned a long time as his insides where being eaten by a giant bird, it was Prometheus. Once it was done, his injuries healed.

"Ghost of Scandinavia. You live."

"Of course I live. And I no longer walk with the gods. Who placed you here?" Atreus questions.

"Zeus, he condemned me to this torment, I tried to bring this fire to the mortals but he considered it a betrayal. Everyday this cursed bird eats me, day after day and at the fall of night, I am healed. Please Scandinavian, free me."

"I will free you."

Atreus cuts the chains as Prometheus fell into the fire, once he was burned alive, the fires of the titans fused within Atreus to give him great strength.

Atreus flies to the island of the fates as he asks Gaia as question, "Why are you helping me Gaia?"

"Zeus was the one who imprisoned us in the first place, after the great war was over he sent us to Tartarus."

"Oh I see." Atreus continues to fly to the islands as he sees it on the horizon, undead soldiers riding creatures from the underworld were chasing him but Atreus took them all out not letting a single one survive. Atreus spotted someone from down below who was closing a sealed door. Atreus landed in front of the man and who it was, it was none other then Theseus.

Theseus laughs at the sight of Atreus who was still alive, "The Ghost of Scandinavia, then what they say is true."

"Theseus."

"Of all the fools who try, you would be the last I would expect to seek an audience with the sisters of fates."

Atreus counters his quote, "And you are the last one that I would expect to become a slave to the fates."

"I serve and protect the sisters of fate for the glory of Zeus."

"Hmph, well it seems that the time of Zeus is coming to an end."

"Then it seems that you seek the sisters to kill Zeus. You no longer possess your great power Atreus, I doubt that your capable of killing me, let alone the king of Olympus."

Atreus grew tired of this, "Let me pass and I will let you live. Trust me, you don't want this fight."

"I do not thing that is your choice to make." Theseus said as he held out his weapon that was connected with two blades of each side, "Come forward let us finally see who is the great warrior in all of Greece."

Theseus was kicked in the back of the head by an illusion of Atreus which caused him to lose his balance making Atreus have the opportunity to impale his heart, Thesues cried out in pain as the life was leaving his body, "Forgive me Theseus."

Atreus entered the room as he stepped on a floor plate, a holographic figure of Cronos appeared behind him as he spoke and gave him his magic to increase his strength.

Atreus continues to the fly to the island of the fates as he saw an giant eagle statue, he bursts through the roof as he continues his journey through the statue. He walks forward as he saw one of the sisters of fate.

"We have been expecting you Ghost of Scandinavia."

"Let me pass and you'll walk away unharmed."

"None can change their destiny Atreus, it was I who deemed that the titans knew the great war and I who has allowed you to come this far, it is not your destiny to kill Zeus."

"You don't have control of my destiny."

"I see that Gaia has filled you with her lies." The sisters placed her hand on Atreus shoulder but the boy grabbed her throat.

"I have warned you, let me pass."

The sister laughs, "You have always amused us Atreus, but know this mortal. There is no power greater than the the sisters of fate. For if you challenge us you will die."

Zeus was impaling Atreus in his chest as his life slowly began to fade but a portal began to open at Zeus's left side as Atreus stepped out while knocking Zeus away from the past Atreus.

Zeus couldn't believe his eyes, "What? How can this be? It seems that the sisters of fate have aided you. Unexpected."

Atreus pulled the blade of Olympus of his past self, seeing the sight of him disappear to replace this version of Atreus, after Atreus grabs the handle, his power returned to him, "The sisters are dead."

"Hm, I underestimated you. A mistake I do not intend to repeat."

Zeus charge Atreus as the blade of Olympus disappeared from Atreus's hands so he can fight him hand to hand. Zeus grabbed Atreus by his throat but was given a roundhouse kick to his face, Atreus falls down to the cloud but landed on the summit of sacrifice. Atreus saw the sight of Zeus hovering over the summit, Atreus summoned his wings to fight Zeus midair, Atreus deflected Zeus's attack to counter strike the God of thunder in the face. Zeus created duplicates as they lightning striked him all at once to create an explosion, Atreus was caught in it but no damage was inflicted upon him as he was now in his beast form. The flames surrounding his forearms as his eyes were showing small glimpses of orange flames. An illusion of Atreus kicked Zeus in his face as his body flew instantly with speed which caused him to fly into a mountain to create a huge shockwave, Zeus erupted out of the rubble with a shout. Atreus had his arms crossed while his wings were flapping, Atreus landed softly on the ground as he pulled out the blade of Olympus.

"I lay down my arms Zeus." Atreus called out as he impaled the blue glowing sword to the ground while he disabled his beast form, and turn his back, fell to his knees, "Release me from this torment of my life."

Zeus picked the blade of Olympus as he raised it over his head, "I bring you through from your life, my Grandchild but your torment is just beginning."

Zeus lowered the sword to impale Atreus in the back but he fades to dust, "What?"

Zeus look forward to see Atreus fly to him the blink of an eye as he was punched in the face that sends him on his back which made him drop the blade of Olympus in the process. Atreus impaled Zeus hands with both of his blades to the ground as he picked up the blade of Olympus to drive it into Zeus's heart. Athena came out of nowhere for Atreus to defend himself from Athena's attack.

"You are standing in my way Athena!"

"I do not wish to fight you Atreus. But I will defend Olympus."

Zeus got up from the dirt as he held his stomach with his one hand, "Know this my grandson, you have started a war you cannot possibly win. The fates have deemed my victorious."

Atreus pushed Athena aside as he was ready to deliver the final blow to Zeus but Athena took the hit as Zeus teleported away.

"Athena! No! Why? Why do you choose to sacrifice yourself?" Atreus questions as he pulled out the blade of Olympus out of Athena's chest.

"To save Olympus."

"I don't wish to bring down Olympus, only Zeus."

"Zeus is Olympus."

"He brought this to himself!"

"Because of fear, Atreus."

"A fear that brought the great war, a fear that drove Zeus to kill you, and Kratos, his own son."

"His son?"

"Just as Zeus was compelled to destroyed his father Cronos, Kratos is compelled to do the same. No son should destroy his own father."

Atreus looks away with a frown as he looks back at Athena, "No. I never had father and neither does Kratos."

"God after god will deny you Atreus. Zeus must live so that Olympus will prevail."

Athena fell on her back as this green magic was starting to surround her body, Atreus rose to his feet , "Then if all on Olympus will not give the vengeance I seek then all of Olympus will perish. I have lived in shadow of the gods for far too long. The time of the Greeks has come to an end."

Athena explodes as a beam of green magic shot up in the sky. Atreus ignored it as he went back to the sisters of fates temple. He was having second thought of going back in time to save his past family but that would mean Calliope and Lysandra will die. He couldn't think of them dying even if they are from another timeline, saving his first family wouldn't change anything, the norse gods will continue to go after them, Kratos will not find peace if his family were killed by Ares because he can't save them at the same time because he won't be able to get to Sparta. Kratos will suffering through nightmares like him. Kratos, Lysandra, and Calliope will stand against him but he won't see them harmed, perhaps he can try to reason with them to join him. There was only one choice he could make.

Atreus opened a portal to the great war as he called out Gaia's name, Gaia lower to the boy, "We have been expecting you, Ghost of Scandinavia."

"All of Olympus trembles at my name. Zeus is weak. The fates and Athena are dead and I hold the blade of Olympus. We can win the great war but not in this time. Together we can destroy the Greek gods and see Olympus fall before us. Come with me Gaia, return to my time. Victory awaits us." With that they teleported back to Atreus's time.

Zeus sat on his golden throne as he spoke to the gods who surrounded him which were Helios, Hades, Hermes, Poseidon, Kratos, Lysandra, and Calliope. "We were forged in victory, a victory that ended the great war and brought forth the reign of mount Olympus, born from the depths of the underworld, rooted in the river of soul. Our mountain emerged out of the choas, as it grew so too did the might of the Olympians we created a world of peace, a world that prosperity, a world that lives in the shadow and safety of my mountain. We have faced far worse then this fallen mortal but we are the gods. Brothers, put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long. We will unite, we will stand together and I will wipe out this plague. Olympus will prevail."

With that said from the king of the god, Olympus began to shake as they all look over the edge of the mountain and they see the titans climbing up, Atreus was on the shoulder of Gaia as he shouts, "Zeus, your enemy has returned. I bring the destruction of Olympus!"


	13. The death of two gods

The Titans continue to climb the great mountain of the greek pantheon. Atreus looks up the kingdom as he sees Helios riding his chariot as he implies that the titans will fail again.

Atreus pulled out his blades of Valhalla and began to attack the undead warriors. All at the same time. Once it was done, Atreus runs forward to reach the wrist of Gaia as he summoned his wings he began to fly upwards to the mountain at high speeds.

Calliope leaps off the edge as she began to fly downward.

Both Atreus and Calliope see each other as they were flying towards one another, they get close as they threw a punch in sync with their left fists, their fists only slightly graze their left cheek. Atreus passed Calliope as she was now following him. Atreus flies to the left of side of the mountain to see the other titans being pulled out of the mountain as the volcano titan was trying to smash Helios, Calliope fires a energy blast at the volcano titan as it fell into the clouds as the little girl continued to follow her brother.

Atreus turned around to see Calliope catching up as he wings were still flapping backwards. Atreus used his illusions to create a mist to blind Calliope, Calliope covers her eyes as the mist cleared as Calliope looked in all directions to see that Atreus is gone. Calliope sighs in disbelief as she flies upward back to her parents and Zeus.

Atreus landed on top of the head of Gaia as Poseidon rose from the waters into his true god form.

"You challenge me mortal? A god of Olympus!" Poseidon shouts up to both Gaia and Atreus.

"A true warrior dosen't hide Poseidon! Leave the waters and fight me!" Atreus says.

"You will not be the destruction of Olympus, Atreus."

Poseidon casts his trident forward as he to command his minions to grab Gaia so that she cannot move, Atreus quickly punched Poseidon's minions for them to release Gaia as she delivered a strong punch to Poseidon's chest as Atreus flew to Poseidon's core to grab the Poseidon himself. Atreus flew at high speeds to send Poseidon himself at a wall. Atreus now walks forward to a weak Poseidon.

"No matter how many gods fall, there will always be another to stand against you."

"They will die as well."

"The death of Olympus means the death of us all Atreus."

"Then prepare for your death Poseidon."

Atreus grabbed the sea god by his throat to headbutt him in the face as blood splashed across Atreus's face. Atreus throws down some deadly punches to Poseidon's face. Atreus throws Poseidon to a edge of the mountain, Poseidon looks af Atreus walking towards him, the sea gods hands start to shake in fear as he tries to fall down to the edge to get away from the angry Scandinavian. Atreus grabbed Poseidon by the leg to pull him back as he snapped the sea god's neck. The dead sea deity fell over the edge of the mountain as fell into the ocean as it swallowed the lands. Atreus fly to Gaia's hand as both of them now arrive at the Dias. Atreus stepped on the Dias to see Zeus, Kratos, Lysandra, and Calliope.

Calliope walks forward to give Atreus a slapped to the face but he didn't even show any signs of pain in his face, he looks back at Calliope, "Good to see you too."

Kratos and Lysandra approached them.

"I could say the same for you, brother. Why lead an attack on Olympus, knowing your family is here?"

"Zeus killed me in cold blood as you were still asleep if you haven't noticed my scar. Zeus has deceived you, he is the father of Kratos who lead the curse on Callisto."

Kratos eyes widen in surprise as they all look back at Zeus. He looked at his fathervwjth murderous intent as he pulls out his blade of Athena. Atreus stepped forward.

"What will you do now, Zeus? You can't hide from the skirts of Athena anymore."

Zeus with his arms crossed, "Athena is dead because of the rage that consumes you, Atreus. What more will destroy?"

"The hands of Odin couldn't kill me, the sisters of fate could not hold me and you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge." Atreus says as he slowly pulls out the blades of Valhalla while Lysandra and Calliope readied themselves.

"I will tolerate your insolence no more!" Zeus shouts as he flew into the clouds and descended on his own statue as casted a thunder bolt to his hand and threw at the Dais sending everyone falling off of Olympus. Gaia was able to hang on to the side of the mountain at the others where falling to the underworld. Atreus was in his own mind.

'I have lived through pain, I have died as a child. Having suffered the ultimate sacrifice, I have been denied release. I will defeat Olympus and I will have my revenge.'

Atreus fell into the river styx along with Calliope, Kratos, and Lysandra.

They reach up for air as they entered the realm of Hades.

"We aren't finished Zeus. The gates of Hates have never held me."

A mysterious voice came from behind all of them, "Death cannot hold those with purpose Atreus."

They all look back to see a ghostly figure of Athena, "Athena. How are you-"

"My sacrifice had brought me to a higher existence."

"You still appear to be an Olympian." Kratos says.

"Appearances can be deceiving Kratos."

"So can the children of Olympus."

"But remember that my death came by Atreus's blade."

Atreus clenched his fist, "My blade was meant for Zeus. Just be quick with your words."

"As we speak the war for Olympus rages on and mankind suffers."

"It's only the fall of Zeus that matters. And in case you have forgotten, I nearly killed him if you hadn't interfere. And now here you are wanting Zeus dead. What brought your mind to the right path?"

"I see truths were I didn't before. To destroy the king of the gods, you must seek the source of his strength. The flame of Olympus. Remember as long as Zeus reigns, there is no hope for mankind, all of you must destroy the flame and the foundations of Olympus will crumble."

They continued to move all around Hades as they see Hephaestus locked in a cavern as he cried out, "Leave me be, I tell you I have payed the price."

Calliope spoke out to assure the blacksmith, "Calm yourself Hephaestus, it is only us."

Hephaestus in his giant form turned around and was relieved, "It is you. I thought Zeus would killed you all by now."

Kratos joked, "I thought you would have escaped this cavern by now."

Hephaestus chuckles and gestures to Atreus, "Zeus may have imprisoned me here. But you are the reason that I live in torment."

"I did you no wrong Hephaestus, we just need to take the life only Zeus."

"Well as long as it's only one Olympian."

"We seek the flame of Olympus. Do you know where it is?"

"For what purpose Scandinavian?"

"The purpose that we have chosen, now tell me do you know of the flame."

"All true children of Olympus know of it. We have all come to respect its power but do not be fooled by its glow. Neither god nor man can touch its lethal flame."

Lysandra stepped forward, "We only need to find it."

"Hmph, if you can find your way out of the underworld I'm sure you can find your way to the flame of Olympus."

Atreus sighs as he turned around to walk away with Kratos and Lysandra following in pursuit.

Calliope looked at Hephaestus and replied in a kind manner, "Thank you for your help Hephaestus."

The four warrior's continue their journey as they see a statue of a young girl with a blue fire appearing out of its hands as Pandora appears, "Father? Oh."

Atreus looked at the blue fire, "Do I know you?"

"No but I know who you are."

"You know of me."

"They said that you would come."

The voice of Hades came from all directions, "Playing with toys, Atreus?"

"Reveal yourself Hades, this another one of your tricks?"

"As usual Scandinavian, you are gravely mistaken."

"Face us, Coward."

"So eager Atreus. Relax, soon enough we will have our time to play."

Atreus and the Spartans enter the palace of Hades, they encounter many undead enemies as they crash through the statue of Hades within the palace as they see nothing but darkness. Calliope summoned a light sphere to give some light to see.

"Ah, Atreus, Spartans. So glad that you could stop by. After all we need it. I sense some bad blood between us. Let's see, how many sins have you committed against me, oh that's right you murdered my niece Athena and you kill my brother Poseidon. And do you not forgotten that it was you who butchered my beautiful Queen. I will see you suffer as I have suffered. Your souls are mine." Hades says as he stepped out of the shadows as to catch Atreus's soul first but Atreus uses his strength to being his soul back to his body.

Hades fights the warriors as they continue to avoid his attacks and began to attack him from all directions. He knew that he had no hope winning this fight. Calliope climbed on the back of Hades as she began to stab him multiple times, she front flips forward and lands on her feet as Hades began to swing his blade to hit the ground as it broke apart to reveal the river styx. Hades was on one side as the mortals were on the other. Hades and Atreus both launched their blades forward as they got tangled by the chains, Atreus uses his beast form to pull Hades in, Atreus puts the chain to the roof and pulled it back so Hades's face can hit the roof multiple times, it was honestly a funny sight to see. Atreus pulled in the chains for Hades to fall into the water and gain the claws of Hades. Hades emerges from the water more bigger but Atreus decides to take Hades and his soul, once that was finished for good. Hades was dead the rest of the souls that he stool began to roam the underworld.

Atreus and the Spartans returned to Hephaestus's cavern.

"Can it be. Does this mean, lord Hades rules no longer."

"The god of the underworld is dead." Kratos replies.

"Dead? Ha, Hades deserved to suffer thought I his death impossible."

"Olympians over estimate themselves."

"Interesting. I will keep that in mind Spartan."

Atreus looks at the portal to the right.

"That portal has been used for centuries. I am sure it is broken otherwise I would've seen my beautiful... You know I wasn't always like this. A monster. I was the most prized craftsman in all of the Olympus. Zeus rewarded me with my marriage to the beautiful Aphrodite. At the day you killed Ares was the day my world was torn apart. Zeus became the fiend you now know and worst of all he took my beloved daughter Pandora. I spend my time here trying to recreate her."

Everyone looks at the statues above Hephaestus, "I fail again and again."

Hephaestus then looks to Atreus, "You, you Atreus. You can bring her back to me."

"Pandora isn't really much of my concern Hephaestus." Atreus says as he turned around

"But surely you can understand that, you once had family too." Atreus turned his head when he heard that.

"That part in my life is gone forever. There's no hope of it returning." With they all take their leave as they walk to the portal out of the palace of Hades. They finally walk through as they see the city of Olympia.


	14. God Killing Spree

Kratos, Lysandra, Calliope, and Atreus now see the sight of Olympia, they were glad to be out of the underworld. They look at Helios riding his chariot yelling forward. They walk to the path of the roads as they were blocked my Gaia trying to get back up the mountain.

"You live, Scandinavian, the blood of your ancestors serve you well. Quickly you just help."

Atreus scoffs, "Help you?"

"Yes, child. Quickly, I tried to return to battle but-"

"Without me."

"You know I had no choice. You must free me."

Atreus looks at Gaia once again, "You will be free...from this mountain." Atreus pulls out his blades of Valhalla to cut off Gaia's roots that are connected to her damaged hand as she screams out in pain.

"Atreus! Do I be nothing to you?"

"You were a means to an end Gaia. Nothing more."

"But I must face, Zeus. The titans must take down Olympus."

"No! This is our war. Not yours." Atreus uses the blade of Olympus to cut down the last root, once it was broken in two, Gaia fell to the underworld. With the hand in the way, the Spartans and Atreus use their strength to move it aside. They go more further into the city as an earthquake erupted or so they thought as they see the volcano titan climbing on the buildings but was stopped in place by Helios's fire projectiles. They find a nearby catapult. Kratos was ready to load it up to shoot Helios's chariot but they rolled back to avoid the Chimera. It roars in fury as it was attacking the family.

Atreus ran forward to jump over the beast to slash its snake tail off. It stands on two legs instead of all fours.

Calliope charges her energy spheres to hit the chest of the dangerous beast to push it back as she aimed at the lion's face. The goat now was the only one left standing as Lysandra threw a spear into eye, almost entering his brain but that wasn't until Kratos took it out and jabbed it in more further, ending its life.

Kratos readied the catapult as it shoots Helios's chariot to make it go off balance for the volcano titan to grab the sun god and throw his to another location in Olympia.

The family flies over the location where Helios landed as they see body which was wounded and nearly dead. The sun god looks up to them.

"Atreus, Spartans. I have not forgotten the dept that I owe you. Save me now as you once saved me from Atlas and I promise to repay you with full."

Kratos step forward, "If you wish to repay us. Tell us when we can find the flame of Olympus."

"The flame? You will never kill Zeus. You will forfeit your lives in trying."

"Of all the lives you should worry about Helios. Mine is not one of them."

"Feel the power of the sun!" Helios yells as he shine a bright light at his enemies. All of them grunts and covers their eyes. Calliope stepped forward to use her hand to block out Helios's light as she came close. She began to stomp on his face making him stop.

"Wait! Wait!" Helios cried out. Calliope stepped back.

"I can tell you that to destroy Zeus. You must step into the flame to receive its power."

Calliope cletch her small fist, "You lie Helios. Hephaestus told us that any who touches the flame will perish."

"And you believe him. That freak has fallen from the graces of Olympus."

"And that is exactly why we believe him."

"My death won't lead you to Zeus."

"And that is where you are right"

Calliope stepped forward as she spins around while grabbing her sword to decapitate Helios's head. Helios's head let out a yell as they all see the clouds covering the sky. It was nothing but rain and not sun light. Calliope shined a light at the wall as a door appeared. They enter the mountain as they began to fly upward. Soon enough the volcano was climbing up as well. The titan tried to slam Atreus but he missed as he pulled out the blade of Olympus to strike the titan in the eye as it's head exploded. They continued to fly up all the way to the caverns. They were facing many enemies that were trying break the chains that were connected to the huge crates of the unbuilt labyrinth. The box they were on guided them to the chain of balance where they encountered Hermes. The messenger god.

"Oh, look who it is, Atreus, the Ghost of Scandinavia, the fallen warrior, the cursed mortal." Hermes replies in a cocky like manner as he flips his coin.

Kratos stepped forward, "To catch a fly from the ass of Zeus, is not worth my time, Hermes."

"A cowards words, Kratos. You don't try to catch me because you know you can't." Hermes says as he runs to the chain of balance, "Atreus, where are you off today. Kill any family members lately, oh, that's right your off to kill your adoptive grandfather Zeus. (Laughing) Won't happen, can't happen. Atreus is on a fools errand again."

Hermes runs up more to the chain of balance as he mocks Atreus with a singing voice, "Never, never learn. Never, never change. Atreus, the fool who let down his own blood, Atreus the fool among mortals and gods. Forever, ever cursed. Forever, ever doomed, consumed my vengeance to his last breath. The Scandinavian lights the way to dusty death." With that said, Hermes runs all the way up to the chain of balance still laughing.

"I'm going to cut his legs off." Atreus says as he summoned his wings and for the Spartans as well as they fly up to the chain of balance to see the sight of Pandora's box concealed with the flame of Olympus.

Athena appeared next to them, "It would seem your eyes do not deceive you. The power to kill a god still rests inside this box."

"But the flame is dangerous. How can we recover the box?" Calliope asks.

"With its name sake, young Calliope."

"Pandora?"

"She is the key to our revenge. The key to destroying the flame. You must search for her." With that Athena disappeared. Kratos was pushing the mechanism around to the making the flame barrier descend but it was stopped moving in place as the chain of balance was being held by the three Judges. Hermes was hanging off the side of railing above the flame of Olympus chamber as he jumps down.

"You all may have brute force but you lack speed."

They catch him just relaxing off the side of a broken pillar as he flips his coin, "You be lucky in battle warriors but your luck ends today."

"It's your luck that is about to end Hermes." Kratos counters as Hermes made the pillar fall and jumps to another place. The warriors began to chase Hermes as they were climbing walls, jumping off ledges and running across Olympus. They chased Hermes who standing far away on a statue of Athena as they fire a catapult, launch a bolder at the statue making Hermes fall into a building. They fly to the damage as they see a trail of blood, leading them back to the same spot seeing Hermes trying to catch his breath.

"I will be bested by mortals."

Calliope ran forward with sword in hand as she swung at Hermes but moved out of the way to strike her the face and trip her but in reflex she tiger tale spins on the ground blast him in the chest that sends the massager god to the ground. He quickly recovers as he began to dodge other attacks coming from Kratos and Lysandra, he jumps up to the kick them, he tries it on Atreus but he grab his legs in time to slam him to the ground and beat him near death. Hermes was able to kick him away as he retreated back to fall on his knees and turn his back up against the wall as Lysandra, Kratos, Atreus, and Calliope approached him.

"I thought that warriors fought with honor. And yet you seek to kill me when I have no way to defend myself. Not fair."

Atreus scoffs at his mockery, "Says the god that ran away like a coward everytime we would catch up. So you can just lay there and die, I don't really care."

Hermes coughs, "You have your own sense of honor, right Atreus?"

Atreus scoffs as he turned around to walks away as Hermes continued.

"Nohting but nightmares of your failure." Atreus stopped his tracks, "Today you may defeat me but in the end Atreus, you will betray only yourself."

Atreus growls in anger as he grabbed his throat and placed his back up against the wall as he severed off one leg with his baldes, Hermes screams in pain as he began to crawl away Kratos grabbed his other leg and severed that one. With Hermes and his legs gone, he began to create a swarm of flies out of his body to create a plague. The boots of Hermes were now Kratos's. They continued to move forward as they were entering the chamber of the flame. Now they arrived at the forum where they encounter Hera sitting on her thrown drinking wine.

"Applause for another bastard grandchild of Zeus."

"Hera." Atreus says to her.

Hera drinks her wine cup as she replies back, "You look terrible dear. Still wanting to kill my husband I suppose?"

"You know that I seek revenge of Zeus."

"Can't say that I blame you. Since you killed my son Ares, destroyed Asgard to its knees, fear of you consumes him."

"Hmph, then his fears won't matter when he's dead."

"I'll bring to that."

"Hera, we seek the one called Pandora."

"Pandora? That wretched little thing my son Hephaestus? Well we can't have you do that I'm afraid." Atreus let's out a frown.

"Destroy him." Hera says as really heavy footsteps start to the approch the forum as a Hercules step out of the shadows. Calliope slowly hides behind her mother as she let's her head and arms show.

"Hello, brother." Hercules says to Kratos.

"This is not between us Hercules."

"Isn't it? All of you were Zeus's favorites."

"The air on Olympus effects your thinking brother. Zeus has no favorites."

"We'll see about that. After I destroy you four." Hercules says as he jumps up to where Hera was sitting as she drink more wine. Undead enemies jump down to the arena to attack the four warriors. They dodge and avoid the attacks as they countered back, Lysandra uses the claws of Hades to summon the souls of strong beasts such as Cyclops, Chimeras, and Sirens.

Hercules sighs as undead warriors brought him his Nemean Cestus, "I'll take care you myself." Once they were put on, he hopes back down to the arena. Hera laughs in amusement.

Calliope decapitated a dead warrior as she was the closest to her half-uncle, she got up to her feet and was a few inches away from him, "What exactly are they suppose to do, Uncle Hercules?"

"Let me demonstrate." Hercules slammed his Nemean Cestus to the ground creating a small earthquake which sends Calliope off the arena.

Calliope screams as she fell down the abyss but quickly regained her momentum as she flies back up to the forum in supersonic speed. Hercules kept slamming his fists to the ground as Atreus, Lysandra and Kratos began to attack him at once.

Hercules roars in anger as he charged Atreus, Hercules was able to push him back a little bit but in his beast form he stood no chance. Atreus was pushing Hercules back as he deflected his fist to knock Hercules off balance as Atreus carried Hercules to push him against a wall, Atreus removed ten foot tall demigod's shoulder armor as he kicked his helmet which broke into peices.

Hercules clashed his two Nemean Cestus together to create a shockwave to blind them all.

Kratos regained his senses as he charged Hercules who was speaking Hera, "Do you see how they tremble."

Kratos struck his right side to send him off balance as he impaled his arm to release the right Nemean Cestus, Kratos placed it on his right hand as Hercules came forward to attack Kratos but was sent back to the gate but an energy blaster making the second Nemean Cestus fall off. Kratos now wealed the Nemean Cestus.

Hercules got up to his feet, "Finally, a challenge."

"More blood." Hera called out.

Lysandra, Atreus, and Calliope stood back to let Kratos do the heavy work, both of them are going head to head, putting up a good fight. Hercules was beginning to grow tired as he continues to fight Kratos who was still not getting tired at all.

Hercules threw Kratos to the edge of the forum as he lifted the arena with his bare hands, they all began to roll down but Kratos was able to hold on the edge as Atreus summoned his and Lysandra's wings as Calliope just hovered in the air. Kratos climbed back as he struck the arena with the Nemean Cestus as Hercules was struggling to lift it upwards, the forum fell on Hercules legs as Kratos began to bash his face. With one strike Kratos and Hercules were sent to the lover level beneath the arena. Lysandra, Calliope, and Atreus followed in pursuit as they were in Poseidon's camber.

Kratos pulls the mechanism to lift the gates up for his family to pass through, once they were through, Atreus summoned an illusion of himself to hold the mechanism for Kratos so he can pass through, once he crossed, the illusion disappeared as the gates fell down. A statue of Pandora was behind them as Atreus approached it.

"Atreus."

"Pandora, where are you?"

"I can hear someone, he's close."

"Just tell us how to find you!"

"The labyrinth, find the labyr- Ahhhhhh! Help, Help Atreus!" Pandora called out as she was dragged away from the blue fire.

"Pandora! What happened? Where are you!?"

A second voice was heard from the blue fire, "Atreus, you trifle with matters you cannot possibly understand. Stay away from this- this thing."

"Zeus, Zeus!" Atreus says with anger in his voice. They continued to move once they reached the bridges, two of them worked fine aa the third one was destroyed. They decided to enter a chamber filled with beautiful designs as women's moans were being heard.

"Oh great." Atreus says with irritation as rubbed his eyes, knowing who that voice belonged to. They approached the enormous bed as Aphrodite told her two other gorgeous handmaids to begone.

"Listen Aphrodite, we don't have time for games. The bridges are destroyed and we need help to get across." Atreus asks as a blush appeared on his face as did Calliope.

"Ah I see. Well the only one who can fix those bridges is my husband but if you want get to him faster, it is going to cost you." Aphrodite says with a smirk. Atreus knew what she meant by her words.

Kratos turned to his children, "Boy. Child, remove yourselves for this room, now."

"Father-" Calliope was curious why her father wanted them out of the chamber but Atreus placed a hand on her shoulder as he guided her back to the entrance.

"Don't worry, Calliope. You'll understand it when you get older, trust me." Atreus says while they exited the chamber, heading outside.

Once they were outside they decided to sit down as they see the dead bodies of the servants of Olympus as it was raining.

Both kids sat in silence for a moment but Calliope decided to the break it, "Atreus?"

"Hmm." Atreus says as he didn't make eye contact.

"...Why didn't you choose to run away when you had the chance?"

Atreus just sighs as the one subject that he hated was brought up again, he just wants the conversation to be done, "He would've killed us, Calliope. My mother wanted to run at first but due to her being clouded in fear of Fárbauti, she wanted to stay in Scandinavia. To be honest I agreed with her when it would mean to the protection of my brothers and sister. Whenever he would approached our house, I couldn't do anything as I saw mother trying to reason with him to leave but he would hurt her as I didn't want to see my family endure such pain as I took it for them like always so they didn't have the suffer the way I suffered. That demon got what he deserved in the end and yet I still think it was my fault for going out to hunt the very day."

"Atreus! It was not your fault. You didn't know that it would happen. You can't blame yourself for that."

"Of course I can, Calliope! I failed my family. I couldn't save them in time!"

"You would've died alongside with them if you were there!"

"You don't know that! I would've used my power to save them!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"...I thought it when I killed the fates, I could've saved them but I thought of you."

"...You thought of me?"

"I'm not much of time travel but I couldn't just let you die from Ares's plan if I went back to that very day. You and Lysandra would've died, I would never have met you. The fates temple was falling apart. I only had to make one choice."

"Atreus...I-I didn't mean to-"

"Know what Calliope, just forget about it. Please. Just leave me be." Atreus replies back with a cold voice.

Calliope sighs with a frown that appeared on her face, she brings her knees closer as they were held against her arms as she puts her face down on her knees.

After a few minutes have passed, Kratos opened the gate in full uniform with Lysandra bu his side as they went back into the chamber using the portal as they were in the underworld again in Hephaestus's cavern.

"Aphrodite. I knew you would return to me." Hephaestus says with hope in his voice but it broke when he saw Kratos and his family, "Kratos."

"Tell me where we can find the labyrinth, Smith god."

"But I thought you sot only the flame? What could you possibly want in- No! Stay away from her. Still away from Pandora, Kratos! You are the reason she is in the labyrinth. You all are the reason that she is in the Labyrinth, the reason I live here in hell."

" We have done you no wrong Hephaestus We will stop at nothing to destroy Zeus." Atreus says.

"But if you- You are right Scandinavian, if it means the death of Zeus I would be happy to help you. Perhaps, yes of course. We will need the omphalos stone, with it I can make a weapon."

"We have weapons of our own." Calliope says.

"Ah but not like this. This weapon with give you the retribution you so rightfully deserve. The stone rests in the pit of Tartarus. Bring it to me and I will help you."

The family opened the gate of Tisiphone which revealed the realm of Tartarus. Nothing but fire and ruins. They were walking along the path as they stood on the hand of Gaia. It began to skake as another giant hand grabbed and it was none other then Cronos.

"The murder of Gaia enters my tomb?" Cronos, the mountain size father of greek gods said as his voice echoes.

"Cronos." Atreus says while looking up at the titan.

"I know it was you who killed her Scandinavian, who else could. I love in torment because of you. After you took the box from Pandora's temple, destroyed the Norse pantheon, The Greeks was consumed with fear. They banished me to the pits of Tartarus."

"It was my own choice to slay Ares and the Aesir."

"You killed them out your need for vengeance but this time, retribution finally come to me, Scandinavian."

Atreus and the Spartans took flight immediately before Cronos brought his fist to Gaia's hand as it crumbled. The Spartans were hovering the air as Atreus charged him in his beast form to strike the titan in the face which through him off balance, Cronos regained his posture as he tried to hit Atreus but it dodged it with luck as the giant fist struck the ground to create an earthquake. Calliope flies towards Cronos as he was looking at Calliope who shined a bright light to blind the enormous titan.

"Ah, my eyes!"

Calliope quickly retreats as Atreus gained the opportunity to fly into Cronos's mouth, when Cronos regained his sight he groaned in pain from his stomach. The tip of the blade of Olympus was appearing through Cronos's side as it was dragged across his stomach as his lungs were showing while Atreus came out with the stone that Hephaestus needed. Cronos held his lungs as he groaned in pain. Atreus wings flapped as he flew upwards above Cronos.

"You have what you came for let me be."

Kratos flew to the blue crystal that resides on Cronos's stomach that's connected with his chians. He broke it as sent it up to Cronos's chin as it impaled through as Cronos's head tilted back.

Cronos yells in pain once again as he tried to remove the crystal but couldn't be able to.

Atreus landed on the center of Cronos's head, "I shouldn't have expected this from a coward such as yourself, a coward who left behind his own kin."

Atreus pulls out the blade of Olympus in anger as he charged it up to impale Cronos's head. Cronos yells in pain as he fell forward to the ground, dead.

The family entered Hephaestus's cavern once again to confront him.

Kratos says in anger, "You sent us to our deaths!"

"No, no, no, calm yourself Kratos. I knew all of you were up to the challenge. I truly need Omphalos stone, you'll see."

Atreus passed on the stone to Kratos who tossed it to the Smith god, "Make it quick old man."

Hephaestus chuckles as it was making the weapon, "A weapon such this cannot be rushed."

Hephaestus was able to make the weapon within seconds. It was called the Nemesis whip, he show it to the family as it was dangling from Hephaestus's finger. Calliope stepped forward as she grabbed took hold of her weapons. Once she grabbed it, it's power was carrying an electricity aura.

"Here is your retribution!" Hephaestus says as with shocked all of them with his electricity ring. All of them were caught off guard as they tried to fight off the electricity. Calliope resisted the power as it left her as her family did the same. Hephaestus grabbed his burning stone to try to smush Calliope with but was blocked by Atreus.

"You will never find her!" Hephaestus yells.

Atreus pushed with stone back with his strength, "We will find her, we will defeat Zeus, AND WE WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Atreus pushed the stone back whiel it flew out of Hephaestus's hand, Calliope quickly impaled her Nemesis whip to Hephaestus's ring to electrocute bis hand next to his sharp mechanism, Calliope quickly impaled her blades to the other mechanism to the raise the sharp pointy object which impaled Hephaestus in his chest.

Hephaestus coughs and softly cries out in pain, "My beautiful Pandora. Please spare her...Pandora, forgive me."

With that being said, Hephaestus gave up his final breath, Atreus calmed himself as he started the body of the blacksmith deity, "Forgive us Hephaestus. But at least you are free."

The family entered Aphrodite's chamber once again, Atreus approached the bed as he grabbed the Goddess of love by the wrist violently, "You betray us Aphrodite!?"

Aphrodite tried to pull her wrist out of Atreus's grip, "There is no denying that you were always good for one thing Atreus but I will stop you from destroying Olympus!"

"I wouldn't have expected this from you Aphrodite, you deserve to be with your husband!" Atreus shouts out as Aphrodite closed her eyes to prepare for the worst.

Atreus stopped what he was doing as he saw the fear in her beautiful figure, the visions came rushing back to his head of his beatings and the screams from his loved ones. Atreus calmly and gently let's go of her wrist and took a few steps back, "You show leave this mountain while you still there is still time."

Atreus and the family left Aphrodite's chamber, they finally move across the broken bridges as Atreus stopped in place as he need to retrieve something real quick. Atreus entered his chamber to spot the one person he had hoped to see, Atreus smirks, "I was hoping you'd still be here."

Mimir smirks at the sight of seeing his friend once again, "Lad, am I glad to see you. What has been happening all day?"

"I'll explain everything later on Mimir. Let's get you out of here."

Atreus held Mimir as he ran to the entrance of the pitanical gardens where the Spartans were waiting for him. Mimir was placed on Kratos's hip they ran into Hera.


	15. Ending Vengeance

Atreus and his family had entered the caverns as they saw a huge Lantern in the center of the caverns. Atreus and his keen eyes saw a figure who lying on the floor who was unconscious. Atreus flew to the Lantern as he grabbed the metal bars, his uses his titan strength to move the metal bars apart. He entered as he stared at the familiar figure.

"Pandora!" He rush to her side as he kneels to her, "What has that old man done?"

Pandora's beautiful blue eyes met Atreus's sapphire blue eyes, she got up give her hero a hug of embraced which caught Atreus off guard, "He- He told me to never talk you again, if I did. He would hurt you the way he hurt my father."

"...He won't." Atreus replies.

"He told he would kill you."

"...He can't. Let me get you out of here."

Atreus walked to the wide opened bars as Pandora placed her arms around his neck. He jumps off the Lantern as he flew the caverns entrance where Calliope, Lysandra, and were waiting. Pandora lets go of Atreus.

"Thank you Atreus."

"Our journey is nearly over Pandora. By its end you won't be thanking us." Kratos says with his arms crossed.

"I understand what lies ahead. I saw Zeus tortured my father I should've helped him but I was afraid. I saw him beaten because of me." Pandora says as her eyes looked at the ground.

Atreus had noticed that their lives were quite similar to each other. Atreus placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "Hephaestus did what every father should do protect his loved ones."

"No it's all my fault. I failed him because of fear. Fear is its own kind of darkness. I heard what the gods said about me, they called me a monster."

"Words mean nothing."

"Perhaps but in there words I heard fear. The fear of a powerful ash covered warrior about killing Ares and destroying another pantheon. The fear of you Atreus." Atreus just sighs as Pandora continues, "As the fear in the gods rose, my was replaced by hope. Hope is what makes us all strong, it's why we are here, and it's what we fight with when all else is lost."

Atreus just look down at the abyss below, "I never had hope in my life, Pandora. All I had was pain, abuse, and suffering. Hope was never on my side when my family was taken from me."

Pandora covered her mouth softly as tears formed at the corners of her eyes, "You...poor, poor soul."

Atreus wanted to change the subject as he stared at the chain of balance, "The chain of balance is whatholds the metal barriers to the box if we can remove it, we can use the box. Say the name I truly hate in this world."

Pandora looks at him, "You mean...Ghost of Scandinavia?"

Atreus grunts as he fell to his knees, Pandora was about to help him but Lysandra held her back, "I wouldn't get too close Pandora. Trust me."

Pandora took heed of the wife of the Ghost of Sparta's words. The flames erupted from Atreus's arms and eyes as his wings unleashed once again as he charged with intense speed as he brought his two fists in front of him as they collided with the metal chain as it broke apart.

They approached the protected box as Kratos was turned the mechanism as the room itself was starting to crumble and break apart, chaos was spreading. The family stay back as Pandora was hidden behind in front of the chain of balance to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Once the protected barrier was no longer sealing the box it was only the flame of Olympus.

Pandora was next to Atreus was she walks to the flame, "There it is. I can see it Atreus. It the darkness the fires of hope with set us free."

Pandora tried to make a run for it but Atreus grabbed her wrist to stop her in place, "Pandora, no!"

Pandora tried break free from Atreus's strong grip, "You know why I'm here! You brought me here to do this!

"There must be another way."

"No Atreus there is no another way. Let me go! Ah! Your hurting me!" Atreus released his grip when she said that. Made him lose his focus. Pandora ran forward but was looking back at Atreus but bumped into Zeus as she fell to the floor as the king grabbed her behind her neck.

"Ah, Atreus help!" Pandora screams making Atreus break out of his thoughts as he look that them with anger.

"Put her down Zeus!" Kratos yells as he stood behind Atreus with Lysandra and Calliope next to him.

"You obsession with this thing has become somewhat of a nuisance, my son."

"Release her Zeus." Atreus shouts.

"Don't confuse this object! This construction of Hephaestus as an actual life form." Zeus called out as he began to hover in the air slowly, "But perhaps you already have Scandinavian, your quest for Pandora. Your pathetic attempt for a tone but from the family you let down has caused nothing but ruins to Asgard and on Olympus. Look around what you have done."

"...Then we see only what we have come to kill."

Zeus softly lands on the other side of the chamber of the flame, Pandora tries to continue to break free, "Taking pity on all of you has been my greatest mistake. Just as taking pity on this thing will prove to your greatest mistake."

"This has nothing to do with her."

"It has everything to do with her!" Zeus yells out loud as he was holding Pandora above his head.

Everyone grab their weapons as Atreus shouts, "PUT HER DOWN!"

"As you wish."

Zues has tossed Pandora aside as she flew into area of the chamber of the flame while getting thrown with great impact with a thud it caused her to go unconscious. Atreus flew forward to grab Zeus by the neck and carry his body to the a pillar where he gained damage on his back but Zeus struck Atreus in the face to knock him to the other pillar. It nearly broke but Atreus stood his ground as both of them fought one another. Kratos and his wife and daughter stood back to let Atreus have his fight.

Atreus brought forth his Leviathan axe as he was summoning runic attacks at Zeus. He brought it to his back as he summoned his blades to Valhalla to use more magic attacks.

"Once I am finished with you I will lock Pandora up forever." Zeus says.

Atreus growls in anger and fury as he charged Zeus, he brought his blades vertically upwards to the God king's face that sends his body back up the wall. Atreus flew to Zeus to send a punch a to the face as he grabbed the old man's neck to send his body to the wall behind Atreus, Atreus's feet the ground. Zeus dives to his opponent but in reflects, Atreus grabbed his hand to spin around to let go of Zeus who sent to the same wall as it crumbled on top of the old king.

Zeus bursts through the rubble with a yell. Atreus continues to slash his blades at the old king. Zeus grabbed Atreus's face as he was dragging his body forward but Atreus flipped to grab Zeus's arm to throw him to the other wall, with his back pinned, Atreus began to throw strong fists at Zeus's body. With one good hit to the face the wall crumbled to Zeus.

Everything around the room was still breaking, Pandora was waking up as she saw that the box was in front of her sights. With everyone else distracted she made a break for it.

Atreus was the one to notice her make a move, "Pandora!"

The flame was pulling Pandora in but Atreus grabbed her hand as she was lifted off the ground. Atreus's other hand was held by Calliope which was her other one was held by Lysandra and Kratos. Zeus got up from the rubble as he placed a hand on his side while limping to the box, "Stop her Atreus. Do not let her into the flame."

Pandora spoke out, "This is what I am meant to do Atreus. You know that please."

"Hush!" Zues called out from the background.

Pandora looked with Atreus's eyes, "Atreus, you know this is the only way."

"No! I can't lose you. Not like this! You mean so much to me when I first laid my eyes into your beautiful eyes."

Pandora was able to get her other hand for her to place on Atreus's cheek, "It's alright Atreus."

Zeus spoke out again, "Don't listen to her Atreus. For once in your pathetic life, don't fail. Don't fail her like you failed your family."

Atreus eyes burn with hatred, "RAAAAAAAAAAA!", Atreus released his grip from Pandora's hand as she was within the flame. Atreus uses his wings to fly to Zeus to land a strike as the flame exploded while everything went black. Atreus was the first to open his eyes as he sees blue pixie dust all over the chamber, Kratos, Calliope, and Lysandra were the ones closest to the box as they got up to their feet to see Atreus right in front of the box.

"The power to kill a god."

Atreus opened the box. Atreus was surrounded by this blue energy, once it was done he said that he didn't feel stronger. Zeus began to laugh in mockery, "Powerless? It seems that after all you have sought. After all you have failed to protect. It ends in another stunning failure."

Atreus roars in fury only to see Zeus teleport away. After that was done. Kratos removed the bolder to was hiding the real Pandora. Atreus helped her up.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Pandora asked.

"I think, I'm not sure. It got too real for me for a moment back there. Can we talk about this later!" Atreus turned his head away to hide the blush even if his pale skin is covering it.

Calliope giggles at her brother's embarrassment, she clears her throat, "At least Pandora is safe. And that's all that matters. And I do thing it matters whether or not if Atreus doesn't feel stronger. If a god bleeds they can be killed."

"Yes my daughter. You are right. We should finish this together." Lysandra says.

The all walk to the Dias where Zeus was staring at the chaos, "Such chaos. I will have much to do after I kill all of you."

"Face us father! It is time to end this."

Zeus turned to face everyone, "Yes my son. It is time."

An earthquake erupted them as a mountain sized figure removed the Dias to reveal that it was Gaia who was still alive, "The reign of Olympus ends now."

"Gaia? How are you still alive?!" Atreus says with disbelief and shock.

"My world, it bleeds because of you. I never sought your death Scandinavian."

"Then it seems your pawn has failed you Gaia. Perhaps you should've chosen Kratos's brother instead." Zeus says which made Kratos grip his blades for tighter with rage.

"Enough! All of you will die together!" Gaia says as she started to crush the Dias, Zeus had jump to into a broken wound heading inside of Gaia as the other follow.

The now look at the heart of Gaia. Kratos uses his Nemean Cestus to destroy the crystal protecting the heart as Atreus burned the red bramble with the bow of Apollo. Zeus appeared above the heart of Gaia as he created an electrical shockwave that's knocks them all back. Zeus summoned his clones as the warriors began to battle each one as they fought Zeus together as Pandora stay back since she was was not a fighter.

Once the clones were out, Atreus took out the blade of Olympus and charged to Zeus as he used his beast strength to push the thunder god tell his back hits Gaia's beating heart. Atreus slashed Zeus's chest as he next impaled Zeus in the chest as the rest of the blade was going in Gaia's heart. Gaia was screaming in agonizing pain as she began to fall apart into peices as Olympus was being destroyed.

Atreus was the first to awake on solid earth as there peices of Gaia almost everywhere. He spots Zeus's body laying dead on a big chunk of what left of Gaia with the blade of Olympus still in his body. He walks over the body as he pulled the blade of Olympus out and tossed it aside. He turned around to see Lysandra, Kratos, Calliope, and Pandora all unconscious as there bodies were slightly trapped under the rubble, he quickly walks to them as he helped them get back up. He heard a loud voice from behind.

"I start to grow weary of you, boy."

They all see a ghostly evil figure of Zeus as he blasted them all with one lightning strike, it makes them loose and damage their weapons in the process as they struggle to get back up.

Zeus's ghost grabbed Atreus by the throat as he picked up his body off the ground, "You brought the destruction our pantheon and I will be your end."

Pandora and Calliope looks in horror as Lysandra and Kratos tried with all their strength to get back up, Pandora coughs out blood, She cried, "Atreus!"

Zeus's ghost snapped Atreus's neck as he went into his mind to see nothing but darkness. He heard Zeus's voice with a echo, "Nothing but darkness lies ahead Atreus."

Atreus just walked down this endless road, he saw familiar figures standing in front of him, he recognized a voice that he knew all too well, "Mother, who are these men? Why are they here?"

"I don't know Cassandra? Kids, just stay behind me." Laufey says as she placed her children behind her.

"Mom, what about Atreus?" Helblindi says and Býleistr spoke for him to comfort, "He will be here."

Modi laughs, "I wouldn't count on that you fucking whore!"

Magni stood next to his Modi, "We are going to enjoy this. We will first leave barely alive as the children watch as we rape you like the whore you are."

Modi laughs in amusement as they approached the family as there screams were being heard. Atreus gripped his head as he kneels to the sight of his dead family. His own yells of rage were heard from all directions. Atreus walks pass the memory as Pandora's screams were heard, he kneels beside the girl.

"Atreus, in the darkness the fire of hope will set us free."

Pandora hovers above the ground as she turns into a beautiful blue fire as it lit up a lantern for Atreus to see as he followed this blood trail as he saw his family once again, Laufey speaks to Atreus, "You can see the light. It is changing you. It is time to lay your fears to rest. The light reveals the truth, the power of forgiveness comes from within. To be forgiven you must find the power to forgive yourself."

Atreus walks to his family as he embraces all of them as they do the same as this blue fire was surrounding them, they disappeared as Pandora's fire was guiding him to over the edge of a dark abyss. Atreus falls down to follow Pandora's fire. Atreus falls in a pool of blood as he continues to follow the blue fire. Zeus's voice was heard from all directions again, "Why won't you die?! Tremble in fear."

"It's alright Atreus." Pandora's voice comforts Atreus as he was approaching Pandora's box.

"The god to kill a god."

Atreus opens the box as the power of hope was erupting from his body. In reality, Atreus's eyes glowed a blue fire as the fire on his forearms changed to blue, it caused Zeus to let go from the powerful sensation. Atreus pulled out his blades of Valhalla as he began to swing his blades to Zeus multiple times.

Kratos, Lysandra, Calliope, and Pandora were getting back up while they stayed back.

Zeus's ghost figure yelled in pain as he was sent back to Zeus himself who got up again but was too weak and exhausted. Atreus looked at his blades as he tossed them aside as he shapeshifts into a black wolf to run to Zeus in all fours, Atreus shapeshifts back into himself to slam Zeus to the ground and beat him endlessly. After many more punches later Atreus stepped back as Zeus's body was starting to erupt into thunder it caused massive storms and chaos all around. The king of the gods was dead. Atreus stared at the chaos bellow him over the ledge. All of mankind was in ruins for what Atreus has done.

Athena appeared behind him, "Witness the beautiful destruction that you have wrought Atreus. It now seems that mankind is now ready to listen to my message."

Atreus turned around to face her, "Look everywhere Athena. All of Greece is in ruins. What good could be your message?"

Atreus walked passed the goddess, "Go if you must but first I insist that you give me the power from inside the box."

"...No. You only wish to use this power for your own evil purpose."

"That power was placed in the chest by me. IT BELONGS TO ME!" Athena shouts at the boy.

"Not anymore." Atreus says, out of reflex he brought his palm above his head as he shoot a beam of Hope to the heavens as it exploded all around the Greece to get it to the mortals.

"NO!" Athena cried out as she spotted the blade of Olympus next to her. She charged Atreus as she impaled him through the chest.

"Atreus!" Pandora screams as Calliope gasps in horror as Kratos and Lysandra look in shock.

The arua around the blade of Olympus stopped glowing as Atreus's mouth was pouring out blood. Athena gripped the handle as Atreus roars like a tiger in the process, "You disappoint me, Ghost of Scandinavia."

Atreus chuckles in mockery as Athena pulled out the blade of Olympus from Atreus's body and tossed it aside as she disappeared. Atreus fell to his knees with a hole in his chest. Everyone rushed to him as he fell to his back as he was bleeding.

Calliope, Lysandra, and Pandora had tears fall down their cheeks as Kratos holding Atreus's head, "Atreus, my son. Steady your breathing."

Atreus followed Kratos's advice, Mimir quotes, "There you go lad."

Atreus vision was starting to fade. Atreus looked to his left to see the three women that he cared for. Lysandra and Calliope held Atreus's hand left.

"Go to them, Atreus." Lysandra says.

"Find your way home, Brother. You are free." Calliope says.

Atreus smiles as he placed his palm to caress Pandora's cheek, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. You are free as well Pandora."

Pandora blushed at Atreus's comments as tears will still falling but at least he confessed his feelings for her in his final moments. Atreus was looking up the sky as pixie dust of hope was seen as he saw this bright light.

Atreus found himself all alone as he was standing upon clouds as this light was shining over the horizon.

* * *

"Where am I?"

A graceful whispering voice was heard from all directions, "You are in a place known as Heaven, Atreus, a place where the broken souls go to truly find peace and freedom. I have been watching you a long time. You have fought for your family. You have fought for your freedom. There was no one who could witness your bravery except for me. You gave people hope, you wanted to help them."

"Who are you?"

"I am that I am. I made the universe, I created man's mouths, the deaf, the mute, the seeing and the blind. Your deeds may have had consequences but you chose the right path. There is something you must know, your family still walks among the living."

"...That's not possible, they died."

"Indeed but their souls were sent to Asgard. But you did not see them."

("Free all the slaves, and Asgardians from man, woman, and child.") Ateus's voice was heard from, Atreus himself raised an eyebrow.

"Where can I find them?" Atreus asked the almighty voice.

"Where do you believe they are Atreus, where is the one place where you believe they would be?"

"How can I be sure that you are not deceiving me."

A path of clouds move nearly Atreus's feet as he stared the figures of his first family standing in front of there old burnt home.

The almighty voice spoke, "I will give you a choice. Stay here to be at peace and wait for your family to arrive here, or go back to thrive with your family."

"...I wish to be with my family."

"Very well Atreus. We will meet again but not yet. Not yet."

Atreus felt the tears fall from his eyes, "Thank you, and name do you carry?"

"I am known by many names but you can call me God, my son."

* * *

Atreus had opened his eyes as his wound began to heal. He breathes heavily. Kratos, Lysandra, Calliope, and Pandora all jump back in surprise.

"Ow!" Atreus yells in pain from the sensation of his wound being healed, "That really hurt me."

Atreus got up to his feet as he dusted himself off. Calliope and Pandora run up to him to give him a hug as they cried in joy.

"Come with me. And I will explain everything later."

Atreus and his family fly back north, they land on the snow to see the sight familiar figures stand in front of a burnt home. Brok and Sindri were with them as well.

"I did the same as you. A few days ago." Atreus says as he walks forward.

The figures raised their heads as they look back to see the sight of Atreus.

"Loki?" Cassandra says with curiosity which caused Atreus to chuckle.

"You know I never liked that name. Cassandra."

Laufey, Cassandra, Helblindi and Býleistr all run to Atreus to give him embrace. Tears started to fall from their faces.

"Did you get taller the last time we saw you?" Helblindi and Býleistr ask their big brother.

"Yes, it's called aging. You guys look the same. I am so sorry." Atreus says with a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked his mother, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"That does not matter anymore Atreus. All that matters is that you are here with us." Laufey says as she noticed the other people who are witnessing their family reunion. Atreus looks at his second family.

"Everyone this is Kratos, Lysandra, Calliope, and Pandora. The severed head on Kratos's hip is Mimir."

"Lovely to meet you." Mimir says.

"Hi." Calliope says with a wave and a smile. Pandora does the same.

"Your son was the bravest boy I have met. You raised him right. When he told us his story, he needed a home and we took care of him." Kratos says as he held his wife close.

"He saved our lives when we needed him. Your son is an amazing person." Lysandra replies.

Cassandra held Atreus's hand, "We should all live together. We can truly live free."

"We're will we go? We could rebuild your house for you." Brok questions as Sindri wondered the same.

"No." Atreus says to Brok, he doesn't want to live anywhere around here anymore, it would just only bring horrible memories, "We go wherever we go. But I think Iceland with do. Remember that building with the choir?"

"It has been awhile since I have last been there." Laufey says as she caresses Atreus pale cheek.

"Is it beautiful?" Calliope questions with excitement since she was always a fan of music.

"Very beautiful, unlike anything you have ever heard before in your life. Hopefully it's still there." Cassandra says to Calliope, "And I love your braids."

"Aw, thank you."

The group had arrived in Iceland in front of the church building as they see people being seated. The family had taken their seat on the brown benches as the choir up front known as Heyr Himna Smidur were getting ready to sing. Atreus's first family was on on the left side as his second family sat on the right while Atreus sat in the middle next to Pandora as they held hands.

The choir began to sing with a beautiful echo. Their voices started to surround the entire church as it was sending to the heavens itself. Calliope just stared in awe as tears started to fall. She had never heard of such beautiful things before in her life as Kratos and Lysandra comfort brought her close to them. Laufey does the same with her four children.

Heyr Himna Smidu - Vocatief. https/youtu.be/wWA_XnGru6s

Icelandic Lyrics, "Heyr, himna smiður hvers skáldið biður. Komi mjúk til mín miskunnin þín. Því heit eg á þig, þú hefur skaptan mig. Eg er þrællinn þinn, þú ert drottinn minn. Guð, heit eg á þig, að þú græðir mig. Minnst þú, mildingur, mín, mest þurfum þín. Ryð þú, röðla gramur, ríklyndur og framur, hölds hverri sorg úr hjartaborg. Gæt þú, mildingur, mín, mest þurfum þín, helzt hverja stund á hölda grund. Send þú, meyjar mögur, málsefnin fögur, öll er hjálp af þér, í hjarta mér."

English Lyrics, "Listen, heaven's carpenter what the poet is asking. May your tender mercy come to me. Because I promise you, you created me. I am your slave, you are my lord. God, I promise you that you will heal me. Do you remember, my gentleman, my, most in need? Do you rustle, annoyingly annoyed, rich and rather, keep every grief out of your heart. Take heed, my gentleman, my most needy, for every hour on a continual basis. Send me, maiden maiden, the subjects beautiful, all help from you, in my heart."

This was the start of a new day, a new journey, and a new beginning. Atreus had finally found the peace and happiness that he had found all his life. There was no pain, revenge, rage, anguish, or tragedy. There was only happiness.

Ending songs

Saturn - Sleeping at last. https/youtu.be/h3lWwMHFhnA

Into the Light - Brand x Music Theatrical. https/youtu.be/cTBKPkjFMqk

Audiomachine - Restore. https/youtu.be/pUL5xLyZNqI

Audiomachine - Leap of Faith. https/youtu.be/LlgGDlinnx0

Return of the Spider - Luca Silas. https/youtu.be/iz61GORShOw

O Magnum Mysterium - Nordic chamber choir. Nordic Chamber Choir - O Magnum Mysterium (M. Lau…: https/youtu.be/nn5ken3RJBo

2Cellos - Now we are free. 2CELLOS - Now We Are Free - Gladiator [OFFICIAL V…: https/youtu.be/74CYIdYoQ5w

2Cellos - My heart will go on. 2CELLOS - My Heart Will Go On [OFFICIAL VIDEO: https/youtu.be/Uk1d9bUTJxA

* * *

Authors note: I believe that this will be my last and final story for the rest of my life in fanfiction, and this has been really fun. I have to focus on other things that I want to do for my life. I hope you guys enjoyed my stories, I wish you all the best of luck, may god watch over all of you guys. And I see you guys later. Peace.


End file.
